Nothing Goes According To Plan
by c0llapsing-sh0res97
Summary: "Love screws us over, it causes you to be in this continuous state of happiness and dreaming. You have this false pretence that you can have a life with someone and then suddenly one day they're gone. Love is only a delusion to distract us from our upcoming problems, it sugar coats everything until what you're living in is no longer reality." Draco/OC. 'M' FOR SEXUAL CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read:**

**Thanks so much for checking out my story! Sorry about all the spelling and grammatical errors, I'm practically incapable of editing my own work; if anyone is interested in helping me edit please PM me! Sorry, all my first chapters are really shitty, but I promise it will get better. Just note that my main character's name was Minnevra before I changed it to Milleena (because it was too close to professor McGonagall's name) so if you catch some spots where it has not been changed, just ignore it. I also apologize if any of the information is wrong, it's been awhile since I read the books. And I also realize Draco is a bit OOC in this story, it's because I really wanted to touch base with the fact that's he's not always the bad guy. Please read and review! (no flames)**

**Oh! and I'd also like to point out; this story is rated 'M' for a reason, don't read if you're not prepared for sexual situations, swearing, etc...**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Miss Milleena?" My professor asks and I snap my head up.

"Yes Professior Snape?"

"What's your answer?"

"For what?" I ask confused

He huffs in frustration, "If I catch you daydreaming one more time, you'll have detention..." he states, glaring at me with his unsettling eyes.

I roll my eyes and continue writing down the note Snape wrote down on the board. I accidentally spill some ink and wipe it up with my hand. I huff when I see a small section is stained black on my skin.

_Great, just what I needed_

I look at the clock and loosen my tie underneath my robe and count seconds down. I close my book as professor Snape continues his lecture, he glares at me and I shutter feeling his snake like eyes watching me.

_I hate this class._

"You're dismissed," he finally says and we all jump out of our seats, thankful that it's the weekend.

I walk through the crowded halls and corridors until I finally arrive late in my potions class. I sigh and place my books down (not at all gently) and slide into my assigned seat next to Hermione. She smiles at me and I smile back

"Milleena, you're late... As usual."

"I'm sorry Professor Slughorn," I blow some hair out of my face annoyed.

"Alright class, today we're going to be talking about potions we use to temporarily influence one to our will. We will be creating a small replica of it; in order to do that we need to find two rare weeds which we will go looking for during class today in the dark forest" Professor Slughorn starts

I turn around to look at Draco. We make eye contact and he winks at me and I feel a blush come up to my neck and spread to my cheek coloring them a light pink. I turn back to professor Slughorn and focus on my lessons.

Hermione notices my blush and snickers "Still blushing whenever he does something cute?"

"Only occasionally,"'I whisper back smiling

"Miss Milleena, do you have a comment you wish to add?" Professor Slughorn turns to me after hearing me whisper

I sigh with annoyance

"No sir, I was only telling Hermione how much more I enjoy potions class with you teaching it than when Snape was." I lie and the entire class snickers

"Why thank-you my dear! However I highly doubt that's what you and Granger where discussing. Class, I know it's Friday but please try and pay attention. Now, the weeds we are looking for have a particular look to them. The first one is called Weepingrose..." I soon zone out and ignore whatever he says. I dream off into Neverland, paying minimal attention.

Hermione elbows me and I am whipped out of my day-dream and forced to pay attention.

"You'll be doing this in teams of a maximum of three, let's all head out together and organize your teams there. Please grab the vials in which you will place the weeds in, as well as some clippers to cut the weed out. Out you go," He shoo's us out. "and leave your damn books!" he adds frowning

We all meet out in front of the forest and I loosen my tie now that I've taken my robe and jumper off in class. I feel hands on my hips and lips touch my cheek. I smile and turn around.

"That was a nice way to greet me," I smile

"Don't get too used to it," Draco smirks

I roll my eyes and give a small smile "Are we in a group?"

"Yeah, why not?...You are the best with potion stuff after all,"

"Draco?" I hear another voice and I see Pansy walking towards us. She stops when she sees us together "I was wondering if you wanted to be in a group but- "

"I'm already in a group with Mill," he says

"But you could join us?" I suggest and Draco shoots me a glare.

"No, I'd rather not," she scowls and walks away

"I think she still has a thing for you," I state

"Oh yeah, it's just a matter of time before she sneaks me a love potion," he rolls his eyes and I trace an ounce of annoyance in his voice.

We notices the rest of the groups enter the forest and he takes my hand and leads me in. We walk down the hill and I'm glad his hand was so warm because mine started to get chilly. It's only a matter of days until the temperature starts to drop and begins to snow.

"Are you coming to my quidditch game tonight?" he asks as we enter into the forest

"Of course, I am after all your good luck charm." I smile

"Oh yes you are, and that's exactly why you need to come. Every time you go I end up catching the snitch."

"Well then I'll for sure go, hopefully I won't earn myself detention before that,"

"You better not, it's for the semi-finals."

"Then I'll put an effort in being extra good," I bend to the ground and pluck one of the weeds we were to grab.

"You better.." he threatens

"Or what?" I smirk and raise an eyebrow

"Use your imagination," he smirks cockily

"Hmm. Do I get a hint?"

"Oh, I think you can come up with some pretty dirty stuff." he winks

I just smirk and continue clipping the weeds.

"You going to help me Princess? Or am I just going to do the work all period?"

"Fine, I suppose I can help." he sighs dramatically and beings to help me out

* * *

"190 to 80, that's quite the victory..." I smile looking at Draco who's currently celebrating Slytherin's qudditch win outside the broom locker.

He turns to me and smiles, ignoring the howling Slytherin boys who are yelling in success.

"My good luck charm never fails me," he comes over to me and picks me up. He spins me gently once and kisses my lips and sets my feet back on the ground.

"I don't think it had anything to do with luck." I smile as he holds his arms around me

"What? You think it's all skill?" his smile widens

"Well... Maybe a bits luck."

"I think it's time a girl tries out for the Slytherin team." he rests his forehead on mine

"Do you? And what position?"

"I do, and I think you'd be an excellent chaser."

"Maybe one day..." I bite my lip and look at the ground and then look back at him

He smirks and I see the sweat glisten on his brow, even though it was cold out.

"Hey, Malfoy! We're heading to the common room to celebrate!" Someone from the team yells.

We look over. "I'll be there in a minute!" Draco yells back

I smile and Draco pulls me towards him. I giggle as we press against each other.

Luckily most people left right after the game so we don't have to worry about anyone seeing us.

"You do realize the only reason we won is because of you, right?" he smiles and places his hands on my hips.

"Just because I'm you're good luck charm?"

"No. Because I looked over at you during the game and spotted the snitch close to the bleachers you were sitting in."

I laugh. Of course that's how it would happen.

He pressed against the wall of the quidditch broom locker and he leans into to kiss me. His lips grazing over mine until I get fed up and wrap my arm around his neck, pushing his lips into mine.

We kiss hard and he deepens in the kiss and his tongue slips into my mouth. Our pelvic bones are press together and I kiss back as he starts to undo the buttons of my blouse and he begins slowly pulling it off my shoulder.

"I think we should stop." I gasp for air

"I disagree."

My shirt is open and he wraps his arms around my waist as my black bra is exposed.

"Stop." I protest and half-heatedly push him off. He kisses my neck; suddenly I have no will-power left to say no.

He kisses me deeper and finally I get his shirt off as well. I slid it off his shoulders as he takes it off. My eyes catch on something on his left arm. It appears to be a tattoo. I study it as he kisses me and then I pull away and gasp, I grab his left wrist and look.

"You're a death eater?" I ask feeling betrayed with tears forming in my eyes

"Yeah, so what?" he runs his hands up my hips.

"So what? Draco, you don't even know what this means?" I push him away

"I do, now don't be shy, come here babe." he says and pulls me in again

"No, stop. I need to think about this."

"About what?"

"About us!" I get impatient

"What's there to think about? We've been together for almost a year."

"Well you weren't a death eater back then were you!" I start walking away, he surprisingly let's me go

I'm pissed. No, that's not the correct word. I'm furious. I quickly button my blouse back up and apparate in a rage.

I know, we can't apparate in and out of Hogwarts. Well, being me has its perks, I guess you could say.

* * *

I end up in a dark corridor with a black throne, in the middle of the room is a table with some sort of crystal ball

"You dare come un-requested?" Peter Pettigrew scampers in.

"I do. Where is the dark lord?" I get straight to the point, still furious.

Peter opens his mouth to stay something but gets interrupted.

"You may leave," someone else says behind him.

I spin around and come face to face with Voldemort. I scowl at him and cross my arms.

"You look awful," I snarl

I hear Peter scurry out.

"Always truthful, I suppose that is a good thing. However it's better to lie in some predicaments." he states and sits down in the throne

"What has you so troubled these days?"

"I am always troubled, however for the past little while my troubles grow."

"That being because?"

"The Elder wand, I still haven't found its location yet. I don't suppose you know where it is?"

"I don't," I shift my weight into one leg

Nagini slithers up and rests her head on his arm rest. She hisses a threat at me and I hiss back.

"Don't antagonize her Milleena," Voldemort warns

"She should learn after all these years not to antagonize me first," I state

"Very true. However I don't believe you came only to visit me, why are you here?"

"Draco Malfoy." I state plainly

"Ah, I was wondering when that topic would come up, what about him?"

"He's a death eater,"

"I am aware."

"This is all part of your plan isn't it? Now that you have him, you gain control of me?"

"Precisely. You have done things that have had me questioning your loyalty."

"This is crazy, I don't take sides in this war that you have! What's the point of it all? It's bullshit!" I throw my arms up in frustration

"But you already have, you're just unaware of it yet. I thought having Mr. Malfoy under my control would give me more leverage over you,"

"I highly think that was unneeded," I cross my arms again

"I don't believe the only reason you came here was to lecture me..."

"Like always, you are correct... If you are to do anything to Draco, I promise you, you will regret it."

"Is that a threat?"

"Of course."

"Do not think me above murdering you.."

"Oh, I don't think you would do it, I play too much of an important role in this war." I raise a cocky eyebrow

"No one is irreplaceable my dear,"

"Like always, you have shown me great wisdom, which is why I never go through with my threats." I turn to leave "However," I face his snake like appearance, "If you cause harm to Draco, I may be forced to go through with them,"

"Is this love, my dear girl?"

"Hardly, more like a sense of protectiveness..." I state and apparate before he can say anything else.

* * *

I land in the Slytherin common room without making a sound.

"Where did you come from?" Blaise asks

"Umm. Outside the door?" I ask acting like I just didn't just appear.

He nods. I take up a book I had begun to read and opened it again.

I lie down on the couch and flip the page. I hear giggling and Daphne and Pansy come through the door. They stop giggling when they see me and resort to whispering.

God, they're so annoying. I should be given an award of excellence for not killing anyone yet.

"Blaise?" I ask

"Yeah?"

"Where's Draco?"

"I'm not sure,"

I set my book down, sigh and then sit up. I walk past both Daphne and Pansy who are both still whispering while looking at me as I head out the door.

I walk down some corridors until finally I find him looking out from the astronomy tower.

I knock on the already open door. He turn around and relaxes when he sees it's me.

"You still mad at me?" He turns away

"No. It doesn't matter." I state and walk up behind him.

He turns to face me, I look out the window at the stars. "Just promise me you'll be careful, Voldemort's not one you should aggravate."

"Is that some concern I hear in your voice?" he teases me

"Just a little bit," I smile at him and look outside again.

He continues looking at me

"Snape? Is he one too?" I ask

Draco nods "That's all I should probably tell you, for your safety's sake."

I smile. "Alright. We graduate next year. What do you plan on doing?" I lean against the railing

"I have a slight idea," he smiles

"And that is?"

"I'm not sure what I want to do yet, but I do have a plan that involves us..." he places his hands on my waist.

"Care to share, Mr. Malfoy?" I smile

"Perhaps after all this is done, we can actually start a life... Move in together maybe?" he chuckles a bit and looks down at the thought.

"Draco, this will never be done as long as your a death eater, It'll never be over for you," I shake my head and his sliver eyes meet mine.

"You act like you know so much about it."

"You'd be surprised how much I know...And how much I wish I didn't."

I think he sees the pain in my eyes. He leans in slowly and gently kisses my lips, assuring me everything will be ok.

But everything won't be ok. Everything won't be ok because of my one secret, the one I didn't tell anyone. The secret that is of me being a pureblood, not a muggleborn like I've told everyone my whole life. I'm in fact the daughter of the now diseased deatheater, Livea Nighthorne, and the one and only Tom Riddle.

**Sorry again about all the grammatical mistakes and errors. Please review letting me know if I should continue this story or not.**

**~Amy~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, second chapter... Hopefully you like it! Review please, and PM me if you want to help with editing. Sorry again about the errors. **

* * *

_Chapter 2_

I inhaled deeply at the scent of the first snow fall, I smile and continue to read my book. The steam from my hot chocolate slithered up in thin wisps, I turn the page. The snow falls lightly but because of my spell, a small force field surrounds me and it falls without hitting my book nor myself. I tighten my scarf around my neck and lean back on the snow covered bench. I'm wearing a black coat with my Slytherin scarf, I lean back on the wall and a small coniferous tree scrapes the side of my cheek and I shift over the slightest bit.

As I deeply indulge in my book I don't even look up when people walk by. For people who know me, it quite common for them to catch my nose in a book. In fact, that's all I almost ever do.

Something cold hits me and I jump as it breaks all over my book into wet powder. I groan and look up to see who threw the snowball.

"Morning babe," Draco smirks

"You ass," I jump up and him with my book. "Look what you did!"

"It's fine, it's just a bit wet, that's all." he grabs my book

"Give it back, Malfoy." I threaten

"Oh last names? Should I be scared?" he smirks

"Very. Now give it back!"

"Oh relax Millie, what are you reading anyway?" he looks at the cover and flips it open "Romeo and Juliet?" he raises an eyebrow at me."I would think it would bore you.."

"It does, but I like anyway."

"In that case..." he smirks and opens to a random page.

I look at his as he begins to read. He has a black classy winter coat on with his usual black trousers. His blonde, almost white hair is how it usually is, but snowflakes collect upon it. His eyes look bluer that usual, a lovely icy blue. His high cheek bones have some color in them because of the cold, I find myself wondering how I landed such a good-looking man.

"But, soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green And none but fools do wear it; cast it off." he begins. Looking up at me and then continues

"It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it.I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they if her eyes were there, they in her head?" my breath hitches as I see how close he is to me.

"The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven, would through the airy region stream so bright, that birds would sing and think it were not night. See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek." He's so close to me that I can smell his cologne

"Aye me," I continue with Juliet's line.

He smirks "Something tells me that you know this act," He looks in my eyes and then looks back at the book and licks his lips before saying the next line "She speaks: speak again, bright angel. for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air." I bite my lip and his voice drops sexily

"O Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." I say and notice that he has me pinned against a wall

He closes the book "I think you've read this book one too many times,"

"Maybe," I shrug and smile

The next thing I know, our lips move together heatedly as they clash. The heat made between us causes me to moan as one of his hands slip to the back of my neck after he drops my book on the ground beside us. His other hand goes up underneath my skirt and rubs slowly up and down my thigh. He kisses me deeper and pushes me against the pillar. I moan as he plays with the hem of my stockings. He groans sexily when I presses his hips into mine. My eyelashes collect snowflakes as they close as we kiss.

"Oh ummm." We here someone awkwardly clear their throat.

We separate quickly and I fix the skirt his hand was traveling up, I meet the eyes of a very shaken Harry.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco sneers

"Milleena, actually." he sniffs "I have to speak with her about a transfiguration assignment,"

"Make it quick." Draco orders

"We have to head to the library..." he pushes his glasses up

Draco sighs and pulls me over into a hug "Why is it that something always spoils the fun?" he smirks and kisses my cheek lightly

"Bye." I smile and kiss his lips gently and walk away

"So what all do we need to do?" I ask Harry and pick my book up

"Research, what else?" he sighs

"McGonnagall's really been pushing us," I walk away with him

"We are sixth years in advanced transfigurations..."

"True," I nod

Harry looks behind us. "I didn't know you and Malfoy were so serious, I had no idea he could be commited to one person..."

"Yeah well, I suppose it is a bit odd."

"Why are you with him?"

"Because, it's a personal choice... And I like him a lot." I'm taken back by his question, obviously quite offended.

"And what? You think he likes you back?"

"Yes actually, I do." I stop

"Millie, all he wants you for is sex, trust me. It's the same with every other girl."

I shake my head "You don't know him like I do, Harry."

"He's only putting on an act for you. Once he get's what he wants, he won't hesitate to leave you."

I shake my head again "No. He's putting on an act for you. What you see isn't the real him. And plus, we've been together for a year and he's rarely mentioned anything about sex."

"I know you want to see the good in all people, I do, I get that. But in him it doesn't exist. Wake up Milleena! This isn't a fairy tale! For Christ's sake he's a bloody- " he stops himself from saying anymore and his hands run though his thick, jet black hair.

"He's a what?" I asks seriously

"Nothing, forget it." he waves it off

"What. Were. You. Going. To. Say?" I grit my teeth

"It doesn't matter."

"Why don't you just fucking tell me? I mean honestly, that's just plain rude."

Harry shakes his head "You're more like him that I thought. I really don't care what you do with your love life Mileena, but some people do. And I don't particularly believe they'll be too pleased when you're knocked up" he walks past me

Did he just imply that I'm a whore?

"Well then you're just a phony, hoping to live up to your name, aren't you Potter? Oh famous Potter, so exceptionally famous Harry Potter, and for what?!" I yell down the hall at him he keeps walking "You're no more special than the rest of us for fuck's sake, you didn't even get rid of Voldemort! You think you know hardship Potter, but the truth is you haven't even tasted it. Just because your mommy and daddy are dead you think you have it rough! You haven't even tasted it! You're just a coward, hoping to live up to your name!"

He turns around and yells in furry as he sends a blast from his wand towards me.

"Protego!" I yell and the blast shoots back at him, it hits him and he goes flying into a pillar knocked on the ground

"Oh my God, Harry! I'm so sorry I didn't-" I rush over to help him up

He looks up at me and aims his wand at me. The next thing I know I'm on the ground, the breath knocked out of me. "Asshole," I mutter and add pressure to the back of my head.

He sits back on the pillar and catches his breath. "Let's not work on the assignment today." he tries to stand up. I painfully gather myself on my feet as well.

"Agreed," I say sternly

"I'll umm. See you around? he starts to walk away with a limp.

"Harry!" I call out, he turns around. I swallow my pride and look at my shoes and back to him. "I'm sorry what I said; I didn't mean it."

"I know." he nods and we head off into separate directions

* * *

"What happened to you?" Draco asks as I sit beside him in the great hall

"Potter and I got into a bit of a disagreement." I wince as I hold ice on the back of my head

"Did you kick his ass?" Draco smiles "He probably deserved it.."

"Umm. You know I would call it even, neither one of us kicked each other's ass..."

He raises an eyebrow. "Do I even want know what happened?"

"Trust me, you really don't." I give a tiny smile

I take a bite of the food Draco got for me. I look over to thank him and I see him wince at something on his arm.

"I umm, have to go, I'll be right back," he states and stands up

"He's calling you, isn't he?" I ask

"How did you know?" his brows come together

"I'll tell you some other time..."

"Ok, meet me later on tonight?"

I nod. "Be safe, ok?" He kisses me gently on the lips, leaving me wanting his touch even more.

**Review! I'll hopefully be able to upload another chapter tomorrow. **

**~Amy**


	3. Chapter 3

**So No one's been reviewing, telling me to either take the story down or continue it. So, I'm just going to assume you want me to keep writing? Thanks for the favorites and follows though! Again, please PM me if you want to help edit this story. And I'm sorry I didn't update on Monday like I said I would, a family thing came up so I had to drive home...** **Anyway thanks for reading! This chapter was originally meant to be later on in the story, but I didn't like the third chapter I first wrote, so I took it out.**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

"Can you attempt to control where you put your hands?" I smile and set my book down and look at Draco, who I was currently cuddling with as he inched his hands up into my shirt.

"I'm sorry," he chuckles "I couldn't resist,"

"Classy." I roll my eyes and smile and continue to read.

"I thought so," he kisses my neck

I giggle as his hands lace around my waist and pulls me even more so into him.

"Are you staying at Hogwarts for Christmas?" I ask

"Are you?"

"Yeah, I'll be aperating to my family's house for Christmas dinner though." I bite my lip

"I might stay. It depends on what my parents want I suppose. My mother will want me home, my father won't care..."

I sigh as he kisses my neck again. "I know you asked me to never ask something like this, but Voldemort is having a meeting in a couple of days, it's more dinner actually. Anyway we're supposed to bring someone along..."

"Like a date?"

"Exactly, and I really can't take someone else, can I?" he chuckles

"I suppose I'll go. I need to buy a dress though."

"I'll take you to shopping tomorrow," he promises and kisses my cheek.

I nod and place my book on the table.

"We need to work on that potion…" I sigh and lean into his chest.

"I suppose, it is after all due next week.."

I stand up and he gets up with me. I grab my bag as we walk to the dungeons where the potions hall is. I pass Neville and he looks up at me.

"Milleena, can I talk to you?" he asks shyly and then looks at Draco with a somewhat frightened expression.

"Make it quick." Draco orders Neville and I walk over to him "I'll be in the class room alright Millie?" he says and I nod and walk away.

"What is it Neville?" I ask

"Listen, I've wanting to talk to you about something for a while. Anyway, you were busy so I just kind of took measures into my own hands. I wanted to get some of your advice on how to ask Luna to the Christmas ball, but I couldn't talk to you so I did it myself—"

"And? How did it go?" I smile

He shakes his head "Not good, she's going with Seamus. Anyway I really want to make her jealous but..." he trails off

"But what?" I shift the strap of my bag on my shoulder.

"But to make her jealous I have to find a girl who's even more beautiful than her. I couldn't think of any; because to me she's really the most beautiful in the school. But then I heard a lot of the guys talking about you, and I realized you're the most sought after. So, I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me?" he looks at me with hopeful eyes.

I sigh. "Neville, that's really sweet; but I'm going with Draco..."

"Oh, right. I understand..." he hangs his head and starts to walk away

I stop my foot frustrated. "Neville! Wait!" I call after him

He turns around and looks at me.

"I'll go with you," I purse my lips together "but remember it's not a date, it's just to make Luna jealous." I remind him

He has the biggest smile I've ever seen "Of course!" he practically skips away

I turn around and walk down the hallway "Draco's going to kill me..." I mumble under my breath

* * *

I enter the class room and walk over to him, I place my hand on the small of his back as he concentrates; putting in a liquid into the cauldron.

"What is that?" I wrinkle my nose when I see the potion

"That would be the toad tongues," he smirks

"Ew. Why did we pick this potion again?" I chuckle

"What did Logbottom want?" he asks and pours another liquid in the brew

"He asked me to the Christmas dance." I sigh

"And? Was he crushed when you said you were going with me?" he looks up and smirks

"Yeah of course... Until I changed my mind and said I would go..."

He almost drops a vial of acid. "What?" he grits though his teeth "You're joking right?"

I shake my head "It's to make Luna jealous, he doesn't actually like me."

"Oh yeah, sure. And I don't actually like you either; I'm doing it to make Pansy jealous... Of course he likes you! That was just a way to get you to go with him! Sneaky, manipulative, little fuckers those Gryffindors are..." he shakes his head "Now everyone going to think you... Left me for him or something." he wrinkles his nose in disgust "As if, you're way out of his league."

"No one's going to think that, it'll only be a couple little dances with him; then you'll have me the rest of the night. And no, I'm not out of his league, Neville is a sweet and caring guy who any girl would be lucky to have." I frown

Draco looks at me in shock "What's gotten into you? Slytherin's don't say stuff like that."

"Well than maybe I wasn't supposed to be in Slytherin..." I huff angrily and walk to the front "You know, sometimes I wonder why I'm still with you. You're so two faced, one minute you're sweet, and the next you're cruel, and you're frankly just a dick most of the time! You can't go around thinking you're better than someone just because you're a Malfoy." I slam and ingredient down on the table

He looks at me with angry eyes. "Where's all this coming from? You haven't complained about me before. You want to have a complaining fest then fine, I'll give you one."

"Oh don't even start Draco..." I say angrily and cross my arms over my chest.

"No, you don't support me on anything and I'm fucking sick of it!" He grabs me and pulls me over to him "Do you even care what I want? Do I even have a say in anything? No, I don't! Because it's all about you isn't it?"

"No, it's not all about me but some of it is; I'm important too in this relationship! It's always been about _you_! Honestly, how old are you? Stop being such a child." I roll my eyes

"Oh? I'm the child? You're the one who's going on about all this shit. Do you even care what I want?"

"Yes Draco I do care, but lately I'm not even sure what you want besides sex."

"How did we even get onto this topic? I thought we were talking about Neville?" He rolls his eyes

"Well apparently we mixed our relationship problems into it as well. So go ahead, tell me. What do you want?"

"I want you! I've been fucking waiting for a year and I swear I'm going to go crazy of you don't give me at least something." He runs his hand though his hair frustrated

"Oh grow the fuck up! I think you can last awhile longer without getting laid."

"Will you cut it out!" he grabs me by the shoulders and pulls me in closer. "It doesn't particularly help the fact that we've barely touched for weeks!" He grips harder

"Enough Draco!" I order

"I won't have you speak to me like that." He snarls "You clearly need to be put in your place. Or have you forgotten that you're only a mudblood, and I happen to be your superior?"

I stare into his eyes and don't say anything, I can't believe he just said that. What gives him the right? Of course, I'm not actually a muggleborn. But I've been treated like one all my life because I've never told someone who my real parents were. Tears threaten to spill over.

"Stop," I beg and look down with tears in my eyes "I hate when you do this, you feel free to stomp all over me when you're mad and I'm sick of it..." I sniff

He looks at me with stone eyes until I see them soften and pulls me into a hug. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for, I shouldn't have said that." he says gently and kisses my shoulder

"I hate it when you get mad at me, you always become so cruel." I sigh and kiss his neck gently.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm just stressed, and I know that's no excuse to treat you poorly." he whispers in my ear

"I know you are, I'm sorry too. I should try to be more understanding. And it's not that I don't want to do things either, I'm just scared that you'll lose interest." I shut my eyes out of frustration

"I get it, you don't have to explain it to me." he kisses my lips gently

"Trust me, you have no idea how much I want you." I whisper and glaze my lips over his

"Fuck Mill," he throws his head back and moans while I kiss the hollow of his throat. "Don't do that."

"Why not?" I giggle

"Unless you want to finish what you start, don't do that." he gently kisses me

I sigh and kiss him gently on the lips but pull away, electricity still coursing through my body. "Better?" I ask

"A bit, but it doesn't help the craving I have for more of you…" he licks his lips and leans into me again and kisses me deeper. My arms wrap around his neck and he continues to kiss me and stifles a groan, I notice he's struggling to stay in control.

He grips my hips and leans against the table and pulls me into him harshly so our pelvic bones collide and he lightly grinds against me. I moan and my hands travel up and down his muscular chest. He kisses me harder and pulls away and tries to remain in control, even though I can feel him begin to get turned on. I bite my lip sexily as they hover over his.

"We haven't kissed like that for weeks." he breathes out in a deep whisper

"I missed it," I whisper back kiss him lightly then pull away. He rests his forehead against mine as we try to catch our breath.

"I'm crazy about you." he kisses underneath my jaw line gently

Why won't he just say it? What's so difficult about saying the word love?

"And I'm crazy about you." He smirks as I step out so he's able to move away from the table.

He winces and rolls his sleeve up, reviling his mark. The skin around it was inflamed and the veins leading up to it was black, flowing with the poison used to mark him. "I have to go, he's calling me..." He says

I nod "Yeah, I'll umm…See you later on then?"

"Yeah. I'll be back soon." He pecks my lips with a small kiss and begins to walk out the room.

"I'll meet you in your dormitory at 11:00." I say and he turns around and gives me a small smile.

"I'll try not to be late..." He smiles and walks out.

* * *

**Please review, favorite, follow etc.. Hopefully that chapter wasn't too awful. Thanks again for reading! Review if you want me to post the next chapter later on today!**

**-Amy**

**P.S. Just a heads up, the next chapter may have a bit some sexual content in it... Just thought I should warn you. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tha****nks for reading! Just a heads up: There IS sexual content in this chapter (don't say I didn't warn you) and please don't flame. Usually I wouldn't make it a habit to have sexual situations this early in the story but this chapter was originally meant to be the 6th chapter, I just didnt like the other two in-between it so I cut them out. As usual, ignore my shitty editing. **

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Draco POV.

I stand in the middle of a black corridor waiting on Voldemort. Peter Petigrew stands off to the side, he still has his rat like resemblance and I find him utterly disgusting. As much as I don't like Potter, I still think it was extremely wrong and quite honestly pathetic to betray someone like that. I glance down at my watch and cuss. It's quarter to 11, I'm supposed to be in the dormitory right now waiting for Mill.

"Are you expected somewhere Draco?" Voldemort appears from another room.

"No, my lord."

"Then why do you keep glancing at your watch?"

"No reason,"

He walks slowly to his chair. "I bet you're wondering why you're here?"

"I am," I shift uncomfortably

"You see, I have a bit of an issue..."

"What issue?"

"I wish to... Place you higher in my ranks. Sort of like a promotion. However, I require something first in order to do that; and that is your loyalty."

"My lord you know I am loyal to you,"

"I have no doubt, but I still can not risk it."

My heart races._ Oh god. I'm too young to die._

"I understand." I nod

"Do you have any idea how crucial it is for you to complete your task I have assigned you? Voldemort asks

"Yes sir, I am aware."

"Just know that your life may depend on it, as well as your family's life...And Mileena's...

My eyes widen in fear. "How do you know about her?"

My heart drops. I don't want him to know anything about her. I don't want to do anything that may threaten her safety.

"Oh trust me, I know all about her..."

"How?" Is all that manages to come out

"She came here a few days ago. She demanded that whatever happens that you would be safe. Can you believe that? A girl ordering me to do something. However something kept me from blowing her to pieces, I decided to spare her for one reason and one reason only..."

My heart is racing a million miles. She actually went up the most powerful wizard of all time and ordered him to do something for my sake?

"Do you love her?"

I wonder again if I should tell him. "Very much sir,"

"Well then make sure you complete your task. It would be a tragic if something happened to her. That is all, you may leave."

"Thank-you my lord," even though I have nothing to thank him for, I was just attempting to be respectful

* * *

I apparate and land in my dormitory, I look at my watch and see it's 11:04 and I huff in frustration.

Milleena's probably already been here. One thing I absolutely can't stand about her is that she's unbelievably punctual. I unbutton my shirt and throw if off somewhere onto the floor. I also take my shoes off and socks, placing them somewhere near my bed. I get into a pair of sleeping pants and throw the sheets on my bed back. Just as crawl in I hear the springs of my bed creak and warm lips on my neck. I smile and pull the warm body of my girlfriend onto the bed.

I gently pull off the invisibility cloak she must have been wearing, reviling her light skin. She grabs my chin and brings it down so I can kiss her harder. I pull away after I realize what little clothing she has on. I get up quickly and close the curtains on the four-poster bed and grab my wand,

"Lumos," I say and a source of light is at the end of my wand. I see her half-naked body with only and sexy black bra and lace panties. She blushes lightly as I stare at her magnificent sight, I drop my wand onto the sheets so it's still emitting a bit of light.

"Where'd you get the cloak?" I ask

"Potter, he's letting me use it to make up for our argument we had.." She explains

And in that moment I almost remotely, _barely_ liked Potter.

Naw, I'm just kidding. It's not even possible for me to even barely like him...

I pull her up on top of my lap and kiss the soft peaks of her breast where her bra starts. Her hands run sexily through my hair and mine wrap around her form. She was quite petite compared to me, now that we've both grown up. I realize now with my lips biting and sucking the peaks of her breast how much of a woman she's grown into. She's no longer the little girl quietly reading in the Slytherin common room whose books I used to steal to tease her with.

I pull away from her right breast and admire my work above her bra. She has marks above it which will eventually look like bruises tomorrow.

"I can't believed you marked me!" She gasps with surprise and I smirk and suck the top of her left breast. My hand run up and down her heated back as I bite her skin.

She grinds her hips into mine once and I groan. I don't think she thought my reaction would be like that because it seemed to have caught her off guard.

She giggles softly at my response. Her hands grab mine and place them on the fastening of her bra.

"Take it off," she whispers

I feel something stir in my stomach. I don't know why I'm so nervous for this, it's not like I haven't seen breasts before.

_Yes, but you_ haven't_ seen her breasts. _A tiny voice in back of my head states.  
_  
_

I slowly unhook the bra and toss it off somewhere on my bed.

I kiss the soft pink bud on her left breast and her response is immediate with her low moan and grinding into my hips.

She lowers herself back onto me and I feel myself begin to get really turned on.

I bite her softy and she moans as her fingers rake down my back.

"Draco!" She moans and I smile hearing my name come from her swollen lips.

Hearing her moan my name turned me on even more, she lowered her hips into pelvic bone again and this time she jumped.

"What?" I ask worriedly

"Nothing, just surprised, that's all" she whispers in my ear and I shiver.

"Oh fuck," I moan as she lowers herself again into my erection.

She gingerly climbs off me and then starts to inch down my sleeping pants. Soon they're completely off, and all that's keeping us from being totally naked is my cotton boxers and her thin, see though, lace panties.

I kiss her neck and start inching her panties down, noticing how wet they are.

"Someone's turned on," I whisper in her ear.

"Shut up!" She whispers and smacks me in the back of the head.

"Ouch." I chuckle and see her lovely cheeks turn pink again

I lay her down gently on the bed and inspect her naked body; it looks like she was an angel that fell right from heaven.

She slowly pulls down my boxers her breath hitched. She bites the bottom of her red lip softly as I climb on top of her and she moans softly.

"Shhh," I smile "There are other guys in the room, the last thing we need is them opening the curtains." I whisper

She nods and I kiss her lips and then I trail down to her breasts and kiss them gently. I head down to her navel where I kiss as well. I continue traveling down until my face is between her legs. I kiss the insides of her thighs and breathe into her, causing her to shiver. She squirms and I smirk at her loss of her composure as I gently kiss between her legs.

This is by far the farthest we have ever gone in any thing related to sex. Honestly, people should give me some credit. I mean, I have been totally faithful to Mill though out the year we've been together. Sure, I miss the sex and everything but since being in a relationship, I have to wait until she's ready. And until 10 minutes ago it seemed like we would be waiting for a long, long, long time... Again, I deserve some credit.

She moans and pushes my head farther into her. I bite her gently and she throws her head back and rolls her hips into me as I continue to pleasure her.

"Oh fuck." she whispers

Milleena's POV.

Oh my fucking God. What the hell is happening? I always knew he was good. I mean, I heard girls talk and gossip, I wasn't completely naïve. But THIS? This I was so not expecting.

Finally I was sent over the edge. My waves of pleasure released and it took all I had to not just scream his name. I pulled him up and decided to do something about his state. I ran my hand down him and he bucked his hips into my hand and moaned my name. I continue pumping him as he kissed me hard and entered two fingers into me.

I have no idea how long we kissed but it seemed like an eternity. How I wish it was eternity, because I'd never want to leave that moment where so much passion and heat was between us. We moan as we kiss, I let go of him after he released. I rest my hand on his pelvic bone as he stops fingering me and I feel a need for him deep within me. He lays me down on the bed and kisses me deeply over and over. I have no idea how much time we spent pouring our love into that kiss but all the time in the world wasn't enough. Finally when we separate he utter three little words that makes my heart beat.

"I love you,"

By the look on his face it seems like the words just came out without him thinking much about it.

"I love you too," I pull his face towards mine and he smiles as we kiss again. His hands run up and down my body and he pours his love into the kiss.

We finally separate and he sighs, "You better go,"

"Yeah," I say and have him hook my bra back on for me. He kisses my shoulder gently

I grab the cloak and he hands me my panties, I smile and kiss him.

"I love you," he says and wraps his arms around my waist once more and kisses my passionately before I place the cloak on and vanish; whispering in his ear that I love him too.

* * *

**Well... That was essentially much more awkward than I anticipated. Sorry 'bout that. And sorry if I have permanently damaged your minds. (I did warn you) Review!**

**-Amy**

**Wow, I am never doing that again.. Ever. Well, maybe... Review, let me know what you thought. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the follows! Starting tomorrow I won't be updating as fast, since I realized it takes me like an hour to edit it about a million times, and I really don't have time for that. Please review! I know lots of people read this story, but I'm not sure how many like it. So please review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Oh! I forgot to mention early that this takes place during the Half-Blood Prince (In case you didn't already catch on)**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

I burst into the Slytherin common room, absolutely fuming with rage.

"Where's Draco?" I ask Pansy and Blaise who were sitting on the couch.

"Dormitory," Blaise decided it's best to answer, considering my terrible mood.

I walk in and open the door then angrily slam it, he's there buttoning up his shirt.

"Woah, you ok?" he asks, noticing how pissed I am.

"You fucking bastard," I say and hit him hard.

"What did I do?" he asks confused and grabs my wrists to stop me.

"I've been called a whore all week because some rumor that we had sex, and I just found out that it was YOU who started it!" I struggle in his firm grasp frustrated

He says nothing, he just allows me to struggle.

"What? You have nothing to say?!" I pull myself from his grasp "You're not going to defend yourself?"

"I'm not going to lie babe, I did tell a couple of people we went all the way." he shoves his hands into his pocket.

"Why?" I ask confused

"Well why not? Everyone knows the amount of all the girls I fuck—," he reaches to my face and I slap his hand away in disgust. "And what's the difference if one more's added to the list?" he adds

"So what? I'm now your trophy like all your other... Victims?"

"Babe relax, I was just fooling around with some of the guys."

"Oh no, you did much more than that. Now thanks to you I'm treated like a slut, like I just... I'm like all the rest, aren't I? I'm no different to you; just the latest girl whose pants you want in?"

"Millie, don't be ridiculous, you're my girlfriend." he tries to pull me in

"I can't believe you! How could you do this to me? Why is your reputation so important to you that you have to hurt me to keep it? I was so wrong about you Draco. I thought you could change, I thought you did…Obviously I was wrong…"

"Babe—."

"Why would you do this to me? You make me fall in love with you, and then just play me? What were you going to do once I actually gave you everything? Leave me like all the other sluts you've been with?" I start to walk away

He grabs my wrist hard "Millie don't go. I made a mistake, but I can fix it."

"You can't fix it Draco, you know that. Let them say what they want about me, but know it's your fault."

He grips me harder "Let me go." I demand

"No. Mill, I'm not trying— please just give me another chance?"

"Let go of my wrist." I beg

"I wasn't trying to hurt you…" He whisper and let's go of my wrist and I walk towards the door and start crying,

"You say you don't want to hurt me but look at what you've done!" I turn around. "I'm looked at like a disease, and it's all because of what you told someone. Why would you disrespect me like that? Do I mean that little to you?" I ask and open the door

"Milleena—"

"No! ... We're done." I say quietly and walk out the door.

"Milleena, wait!" he calls and follows me

"Please Draco, just leave me alone!" I beg and run out the Slytherin room.

I'm not even sure where I want to go. I just run. I run and turn a corner until I smack into someone. We both land on the ground and I groan in pain when my head smacks into the stone floor,

"I am so sorry!" Harry says and helps me up

He squints. "Mill?"

"Yeah, hey." I say and stand up

"Oh good, it is you! Can you help me find my glasses. They fell somewhere—"

"Oh yeah, sure." I say and start searching the ground until I find them and place them gently on him.

"Oh! There you are!" he smiles and stands up

"Here I am," I say quietly and we both stand up

"Are you ok? You look like... like you've been crying,"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." I wipe a tear away with my sleeve

"You don't like your fine..." he says gently.

And I'm not, I lose it right there. I go into his shoulder and start crying.

"It's ok." he pats my hair awkwardly and hugs me.

Harry and I have never been really close, but he seems like a good guy. Draco never understood why I didn't dislike like him. To be honest I never saw a reason to dislike or be rude to him. He was smart and he helped me out in the classes Slytherin and Gryffindor had together.

I cry into his shoulder for a little while and let it all out.

Why would Draco do something like this? I think it's a more appropriate question though to ask: why didn't I see it coming?

I don't know how long we just stand there with me crying in his shoulder. Eventually I calm down and catch my breath. "I'm so sorry; I don't know what came over me..." I apologize and wipe away the tears with my sleeve

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I cough

"Do you want to talk about it? What happened?"

"I think I just broke up with Draco."

"Oh…. Malfoy, right.. Umm. Why? I thought you were happy with him?"

"I was. But we did some stuff last week, not exactly appropriate stuff to talk about—"

"—Oh Millie, you didn't!..." he gasps

"No, we didn't. He just told some people we did; now everyone thinks I'm a whore." I blink back the tears and focus my vision up.

"I don't think you're a whore…"

"That's sweet," I give a small smile "Thank-you, you're the only one..."

"Naww, I'm sure there are more. Malfoy always appears to be exaggerating. If you ever need to get away from the Slytherins, you're always welcome to hang-out with us.."

"Thanks Harry, you have no idea how much that means.." I give a little smile

"No problem. Now, I have to go see Professor Slughorn, I'll umm.. See you later?"

"Sure," I nod and we start to walk off.

"Why don't you sit with us at our table during the feast tonight?"

"That would be great, thanks." I smile

"No problem," he gives a gentle smile back at me.

* * *

As I walk into the dinning area I search around. I look at Slytherin and see Pansy practically sitting on Draco's lap.

Everyone thinks I'm the whore? Yeah right. He's been single for not even 6 hours and she's already in line to jump his bones.

I see Olivia and Tessa motion me over to sit beside them at our table. I shake my head and walk over to Gryffindor.

I know people are watching me and when I sit down beside Harry I hear people yell "Ooooohhhhh!" and "Traitor!"

I ignore it and roll my eyes.

"You actually came to sit with us," Harry smiles

"Yeah," I nod

"Hi Mill," Hermione waves and I smile at her

"I'm Ron," A red head says beside her

"I know," I smile "We have potions together. And I beat the snot out of you that one time in dueling…"

"That was you?" he asks in disbelief "I got my ass kicked that day!"

A red-haired girl sitting beside him giggles, she's obviously his sister. "Serves you right," she smiles

"Shuddup Gin," he rolls his eyes and Hermione and Harry both laugh

"I'm Ginny by the way," she smiles "Ron's little sister."

"You guys look alike."

"Oh no we don't," he disagrees

"You do," both Harry and I say at the same time and we laugh

"Oh geez..." Ginny hides her face in her hands.

"Hey," some guy comes up behind me

"Hi." I smile

"I'm Dean," he says and shakes my hand

"Milleena," I smile

Neville sits down next to me smiling "Hey Millie,"

"Hi Neville, how's it going?"

"Alright. I'm in a bit of a rut though."

"Why?" I ask

"I can't remember..." he looks troubled

"So Milleena, why aren't you with the Slytherins?" Ron asks

"I prefer not to sit with them right now…"

"Why, what happened?" Dean asked

"I'd really rather not talk about it.." I sigh

"So Milleena.." Brandon, my ex-boyfriend from Ravenclaw sits next to me, pushing Neville aside rudely "I heard through the Grapevine that someone's single…" He smirks

"Who's single?" Hermione asks

"I am." I state angrily

"Not for long, I really messed up with us, and I'm sorry." he smirks

"Ha! That's funny, for a second I thought you were serious!"

Harry chuckles and takes a sip of his drink and Neville just rolls his eyes at Bradon.

"What? You don't think I mean it?" Brandon raises an eyebrow.

I can see what's happening next but I don't even bother stopping it. He crashes his lips on mine and I do my best not to vomit. I look from the corner of my eye and see Draco's jaw harden. I feel a little bit of guilt on what I'm going to do next. I close my eyes and kiss him back. I feel him smile as his lips move against mine. Finally I pull back and try not to gag.

I'm an awful person. Why the hell didn't I just slap him and be done with it?

I look back to find Draco but he's gone. I see him walking out of the room... Holding Pansy Parkinson's hand. My stomach drops, I feel like I'm on the verge of tears again.

"He seems pissed," Hermione states, referring to Draco.

"Yeah," I say quietly

"Maybe you should just try to get over it? It's not like it was going to last anyway..." Harry asks "And frankly to me, he just seems like an ass all the time."

"Not to me." I look up.

"But didn't he use to—"

"Call me Mudblood and disgusting? Yeah..." I answer and look him in the eyes

"Then why were you with him?" Ron asks

Everyone's intently listening to what I have to say next.

Brandon starts to speak up. "Can we stop taking about Malfoy?" he nips at my ear

"Fuck off!" I yell at him and he's obviously taken back

"Ok ok, relax! Jesus…" he walks off

"What was it you were saying?" Ginny asks

"I noticed last year that he changed. He didn't bug me or insult me…He pretended I didn't even exist, almost to the point he didn't even look at me. At the Christmas ball I noticed he wasn't there, I wanted to know what was up with him so I started searching. And there he was, up in the astronomy tower. I demanded to know what his problem was and he told me flat out. He hated that no matter how hard he tried he could never hurt me. And he also hated how I didn't even notice him with others threw themselves at him. While he was saying this he just stopped and kissed me. I don't even know why he did that... We started spending all our time together and I guess the rest is history." I look down as I tell everyone "God, I miss him,"

"That... Really doesn't sound like Malfoy," Neville stated "It doesn't sound like him to care, let alone love a muggleborn..."

"Like I said, he changed I guess."

"I would think he was just playing you," Ron speaks up

"That's what I thought for the longest time. It wasn't until recently that I started trusting him."

"It's too bad," Ginny states "you made him act almost civil to some people..."

I nod, feeling depressed.

* * *

**(the morning after)**

"Oh my God!" Pansy screams coming into the common room.

"What? Where were you last night?!" Daphne demands

I flip the page in my book and roll my eyes, remaining unnoticed on the couch.

"I had the best night of my life!" Pansy squeals

"Where were you? What did you do?"

"Draco and I made love!" She squeals

My eyes widen._ No! He didn't! ..._

"You're kidding!?" Daphne's mouth drops

_Oh yes he did. Oh, how he's going to pay..._

"No! I'm not. He took me into his room last night and told me how he felt. He said it was me all along and, that's why he called it off with… Her." her voice drips with venom when she mentions me

I close my book and control my breathing.

"How was it?" Daphne asks

"Just as before, amazing!"

Before? They've fucked before? Wait, who am I kidding… Of course they fucked before.

"Oh I'm so happy for you! Are you guys an item now?" Daphne asks

"I don't know, and I don't care either. Hopefully we'll be able to have another toss under the sheets tonight..." they walk into the girls dormitory

I hadn't even realized I was crying, I was too busy not breathing.I hop up off the couch and race out. My tears sting my eyes, I head to the girls lavatory and start sobbing; I can't breathe.

This is it, I'm done. I don't want to be here. I scream in anger and slam my hand against the wall.

I ignore the pain and start crying again. I sob into my hands and I feel like I'm about to be sick.

I rise my face with some water from the tap and it mixes with my tears. Soon I ask myself why I'm sad, shouldn't I be furious?

I pull myself together and walk out of the lavatory.

I march up into the potions room where I suspect he'll be; and sure enough, there he is.

"Draco Malfoy!" I yell and stomp over to him

He looks up from his potion at me surprised

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong. With. You?!" I say deathly angry

"Ah, I suppose Pansy has been bragging." he smirks

"What? Do you think this is funny!?" I notice his smirk

"Kindda."

"You're pathetic! It's not ok to fuck someone to get back at me!"

"Woah woah, who said it was to get back at you?" he chuckles

"I know you, and I know your games. You don't actually care about her. You only care about hurting me!"

"It seems you're pretty on top of my schemes babe," he smiles coldly at me

I forget my anger.

"Why?" I ask quietly and tears threaten to spill over again.

"How does it feel Mill, when you hear I fucked Pansy?"

"Like… I don't know! Like part of me just died." I run a hand though my hair and blink back the tears "Why do you care?"

"Good. Because that's what I felt like when you kissed that Ravenclaw fucker,"

I'm taken back. I didn't expect that was the reason why he was going this.

"Fucking someone and kissing back someone who kissed you first is different."

"But it hurts the same..." he gathers up his books

"Draco this isn't you. I want the man I fell in love with back," A tear escapes from my eye and runs down my cheek.

"Well you lost him..." he starts to walk away

"No! He lost me! When he decided to go around and spread an awful rumor!"

"I told one person and I made a mistake! Can't we just forgive and forget!?"

"Well we can't now! Not after what you did to Pansy, what happens if she gets pregnant!?"

"Oh relax, I was wearing a condom. And I didn't release in her anyway."

"I thought you didn't like using condoms."

"I don't... With you anyway. Because I didn't want anything to be separating us our first time."

"Why?" I ask and cross my arms over my chest

"Because I love you," he looks tired, like he hasn't slept at all.

Oh course he hasn't. He was too busy fucking Pansy all night.

"Loved" I correct

"What? You don't think I still don't love you?"

"Well, you fucked Pansy..."

"Because I was angry with you." he walks closer to me

"You have no idea," I say hoarsely "how much I hate you,"

"I hate you more,"

"I doubt that,"

"This is stupid. I can't believe the mess we got ourselves in."

I nod and wipe a tear,

"We can fix it, you know…" he comes closer to me

"How?" I ask and he's two inches away from me

He leans down and kisses me .The surprising thing was that I kissed back immediately.

Well that obvious didn't go the way I planned…

* * *

**Please review and follow!**

**~Amy~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, you guys really need to start reviewing, because I'm beginning to believe no one actually likes this story. If I don't start getting more reviews I may discontinue this. What's the point of spending time updating a story no one really likes? Thanks so much for the favorites and follows though! Again, review! And thanks for reading!**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

I hear my heels click as I walk down the stairs of Hogwarts, my hand gently grazing over the side rail.

I see Draco at the bottom, wearing a black suit. He looks up at me and his mouth hits the floor until he regains his disposition.

"Well?" I ask

"You're hideous..."

I roll my eyes "Way to help my self-esteem."

"I'm joking," he walks up to meet me on the stairs.

I'm wearing a low-cut, black dress that seems very vintage, it sparkles in the different angles of light and is floor length with long firm fitting sleeves. I wear 6 inch silver heels with metal snakes curling up the actual heel.

He meets me and takes my hand and kisses me gently but passionately. The kiss lasts a long time and we slowly pull away. "You're the most magnificent sight I have ever set eyes on;" he whispers gently and kisses me deeply. His hands rest on my hips while mine wrap around his neck.

I pull away and our foreheads rest upon each other. "If we don't leave now we'll never get to your damn meeting..."

He chuckles and grabs my hand. We apperate into huge dining area, I grumble when I notice it was _that_ kind of meeting. Let's just say I'm not particularly happy about it.

Draco leads me though a crowd, girls with skimpy clothes (barely wearing any, actually) carry around various alcoholic drinks.

We walk by one of the girls, dressed in short shorts and a see-though bra"Hey Draco," she smiles flirtatiously.

_Oh god. Here we go again..._

"Umm. Hi..." her name slips his mind

"How about you take me home with you after I'm done my shift?" She smirks

"Excuse me?" I glare "Why don't you do back to working your street corner?" I growl at her

I notice Draco smirk, however she just purses her bright pink lips"And you are?"

"Crystal, this is my girlfriend.." He says

"Really? I never thought you'd be one who'd get tied down; especially with the amount of girls you fuck…"

I cross my arms and I'm not sure whether to glare at either her or him.

"Used to fuck," He corrects

I feel a bit more at ease.

"It's a shame, you were really good. Send me an owl if you ever get bored with her." She winks

My eyes widen, she did _NOT_ just do that.

"I really don't think they should hire prostitutes to work at these types of things, don't you agree, love?" I ask Draco, referring to Crystal.

"I am not a prostitute!" She says offhandedly

"Really?" I take a sip of my drink "Could have fooled me…"

She rolls her eyes and walks off carrying her drink tray.

"What a bitch." I growl after she turns away "And you fucked that?"

"A couple of times…" He admits, I can tell he's regretting it

"So more than once?" I raise an eyebrow

"Well you can't particularly blame me! You'd be surprised how good of blow jobs these girls give…"

My mouth drops in shock and I debate if I should smack him or not.

"But you're better!" He quickly states, realizing what he said.

I smirk in victory as I raise my glass up to my lips to take a sip.

He chuckles "Have I recently told you how much I'm in love with you?"

"You may have mentioned it," I give a slight smile

"Let's go.." he sighs and takes my hand, leading me away from a group of people.

"Draco!" someone calls

We turn around only to be faced with Bellatrix and her husband.

"Aunt Bellatrix." he says stiffly

"Have—who's this?" she asks looking at me

"Milleena," he says taking a glass of whiskey from one of the girls passing by,

"One of your many lady friends?" She smiles though her teeth

"My girlfriend," he corrects and takes a sip

Her smile disappears and she looks me over. "Is this the mudblood?" she says shocked

_Ouch._

"You dare take a mudblood to be in the presence of the Dark Lord?!" Rodolphus scolds

"Trust me, no one will harm her." he rolls his eyes

"Bellatrix, I'd appreciate it if you did not always harass my guests." A voice says behind her

Voldemort (A.K.A. Daddy-o) stands behind her and she bows respectfully. "Milleena? Wasn't it?" he confirms my name, pretending to not know me

"Yes my lord," I bow respectfully

"You have excellent taste in women Draco," Voldemort smirks

"Thank-you my lord." he says a bit quietly

"Bellatrix, this girl is not a mudblood, just because she was raised by them doesn't mean she was born of them... You look remarkably like your mother." he says to me "And I hear you have the personality of your father..." he gives a tiny smile

Draco shoots me a questioning look but I ignore it.

"Forgive me sir, but I am nothing like my father." I huff

"Oh... I think you are. You just don't realize it yet..." he smirks and walks away

I love these father-daughter moments, I live for them.

* * *

After we stay for a while we eventually begin to feel like the large room is crowding.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Draco whispers in my ear, pulling my closer and kissing my jaw line.

I giggle and take another sip of my champagne "Ok," I smile

"I have to go saw good-bye to some people. I'll be right back, stay here and don't talk to anyone..." he warns and walks off into the crowd, leaving me at the bar.

He honestly should have expected that as soon as he left my side someone else would jump in line for the position...

A man slides in next to me, he looks in his 40's.

_Gross_.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing here alone?" he asks

"I'm not alone," I roll my eyes, looking bored

"Oh?" he raises an eyebrow "And who may you being giving the honor of having you by their side?"

"Draco Malfoy." I purse my lips and raise a cocky eyebrow

"A Malfoy, they always have the best. It appears your date has deserted you though. He shouldn't leave you alone with all these Death Eaters lurking around." he grabs my forearm and pulls me near him, brushing some of my fallen wavy hair behind my ear.

"Draco doesn't need to take care of me," I slap his hand away "because I'm perfectly capable of taking care myself." I grit my teeth

"Of course you are, what was your name again?" he asks

"Milleena." I try to pull away from his tight grasp

"Well Milleena, why don't I take you home and you can see what it's like to be with a real man?..." I smell the alcohol on his breath

I stop struggling and close the space in-between us so we're barely two inches away. "Draco is ten times the man that you'll ever be," I sneer

His expression drops "How dare you speak to me like that!? I know what you are, mudblood; and I will not be spoken to in that tone!" he pulls me into him and whisper in my ear and kisses my neck

I pull away and slap him hard across the face.

He's fuming and he pulls me back in his grip. "How dare you disrespect me! Hasn't Draco taught you to respect your superiors?"

I notice we're attracting a crowd, Draco appears; looking bored

"I suggest you let her go,"

"Or what?" he sneers and grabs me around the waist

"You're going to get your ass kicked."

"And who's gonna do it? You?" he snickers

Draco shrugs "I'm sure Milleena would rather have the honors," he smirks

His face twitches and angrily shoves me towards Draco "Fine, take your whore, she's a filthy mudblood anyway…"

Draco catches me and wraps his arm around me tightly. "You ok?" he whispers and I nod. He kisses my head. "Don't ever touch her again.. Or I will kill you.." he threatens

The man snickers "I have nothing to be scared of, I'll take her when ever I want..."

"No you won't." Draco assures

"Is there a problem, gentleman?" Voldemort appears

"No. There's no problem. We were just about to leave anyway," Draco wraps his arm around my waist and we walk out and apperate back to Hogwarts, in the Slytherin common room.

He lays down on the couch and I lean against him; resting my head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat.

"Well that was an interesting night," he sighs

I nod "Hopefully the Christmas ball will be more enjoyable."

"For you maybe, for me who'll be sitting there watching you dance with Longbottom, no."

I snicker at the thought "Yes, you'll be pouting all night."

"Probably," he agrees

I kiss his jaw line and he moans and closes his eyes. I continue kissing his jaw line up to his earlobe, which I bite gently.

"You seem tired." I whisper in his ear

"I am tired." he moans and pulls me in closer

"Too tired to do inappropriate things to your girlfriend?" I make my best puppy dog face, though it doesn't make much of a difference because his eyes are closed.

He groans again and runs his hand up my waist "No, let's just sleep." he sighs

"Wow you really are tired if you turned that down." I smirk and lie back down on his chest

"We'll do it tomorrow" he says sleepily

I give a little laugh.

"Let's just run away and be gypsies," he suggests "we can live in a little house and live off the money I have. We can get married and have babies and just spend all our time with them. We can have a big garden, like the one you always talk about. And room full of books for you..."

"That... That actually sounds perfect, if only we could actually do that.." I sigh dreamily

"We can actually do that, it's just the Dark Lord will be pissed and find us, and then he'll set fire to your lovely garden and use the pages from your books as kindling.. And then he'll kill us."

"Well it was a nice thought while it lasted."

"Maybe one day," he groans "I'd like that I think, having a quiet life. I can imagine sitting in our study and a little blonde girl or boy comes running in to jump on my lap, and you trail behind pregnant with our second child, smiling at the sight." he says so quietly that I can barely hear him, his eyes still shut

"Who says I want to have your kids?"

"I say,"

"Do I have a voice in this matter? After all, I'll be the one giving excruciatingly painful birth to them."

"Your opinion is invalid to me, you're having my babies whether you like or not."

I wrinkle my nose, "I think I'd be a horrible mother..."

"Milleena," I expect him to say something reassuring and positive, assuring me I'd be a fantastic mother. "It's not even a debate if you'll be a good mother or not. You'll be a horrible mother, just like I'll be a horrible father—"

"—Now I really don't want to have kids."

"—But," he continues "It'll be a learning process, and we'll get better over time.." he trails off

"Maybe in a couple years..." I sigh

"Your hair smells pretty." He sighs with his eyes still closed

I giggle "Thanks,"

I run my hand up his muscular chest. He groans softly then kisses my head lightly.

He opens his eyes and frowns "What did Voldemort mean when he said you weren't a muggleborn?"

_Uh-oh. _

I begin to think what I should do. Perhaps I should just shrug and pretend not to know what he was talking about? Or maybe I should actually tell the truth?

"Draco," I sigh "I haven't exactly told you everything about my past..."

"What do you mean?" He asks

"I mean I haven't been honest with you."

I can tell he's worried about what I have to say. "What is it you haven't told me?" He asks

"I'll tell you everything, but I'd rather not say it in the common room."

He nods "Astronomy tower, now…"

We get off the couch and he takes my hand, leading me out of Slytherin's common room.

Let's just hope he still wants to be with me, even knowing the truth.

* * *

**Sorry about all the grammatical errors and stuff! REVIEW, and maybe I'll post the next chapter tomorrow! Oh, and the next chapter may have sexual content in it again, so just a head up. Pleaxe review, favorite, follow, etc.. PM me if you want to help edit. **

**Thanks,**

**Amy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok there is a sex scene in the chapter, just warning you. I'm still considering taking this story down; so review if you want it kept up. I'll hopefully be able to update again on the weekend. Sorry this chapter is so short! And sorry about all the mistakes and stuff, I really didn't have a lot of time for editing. Thanks for reading! **

* * *

_Chapter 7_

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Draco asks as I look out the window at the night sky. I shiver at the wind coming through the window, my dress is doing nothing to stop me from getting cold.

I look over at him and he's standing across the room looking tired with his hands in his pockets. I sigh and walk over, playing with the hem of my sleeve.

"You know I love you, right?" He says and I look up to meet his eyes. "Nothing you say will change that."

I shake my head "You don't understand…"

"Yeah, well if you can accept the fact I'm a Death Eater than I think I'll be able to accept what you're about to tell me-"

"Draco…" I whisper, interrupting him. I go over and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him one last time. His hands rest on my hips and he pulls me harshly into him as the kiss gets more heated. Finally, I pull away with tears in my eyes.

"Can you pull up your sleeve, please?" I whisper

He gives me a questioning look but pulls the left sleeve of his black dress shirt up, reviling the dark mark. I pull up my left sleeve and revile the skin.

"Do you see?" I ask "I have my own mark…"

Very faintly you can see the outline of an ugly scar on my forearm. The scar was made as a jagged outline of what was supposed to be the skull with the snake wrapped around it. The scar was obviously made from someone craving it out in my skin from a knife.

"Who did this?" Draco's fingers gently trace across my pale skin. I however, stop him and roll my sleeve back up; feeling exposed.

"My mother…" I whisper.

He looks up shocked "But-"

"My actual mother…"

He's speechless, obviously having no idea what to say.

"You're not actually a muggleborn, are you?"He asks

I look down and shake my head, trying to keep the tears from spilling.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" He asks

"Because my mother's Livea Nighthorne…"

"One of the worst Death eaters in the world?" he asks and I nod looking down at my shoes, ashamed

"Wow," he runs his hand through his hair "And your father?"

"I don't want to tell you…" I shake my head

"Millie, I'm not going anywhere…"He assures

I shake my head again and really fight the tears "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." He kisses my lips softly and rests his forehead on mine.

"Voldemort." I whisper as a tear falls down my cheek.

He lets it sink in for a second. I can tell he's a mixture of emotions, confused, angry, afraid, probably many more. I look down at my shoes and I feel him gently lift up my chin.

"I don't care." He says "I love you so much; nothing will change that."

I smile and soon my tears become happy.

"You really don't care?" I ask again

"Not at all, I suppose I can live with the idea of Voldmeort being my father-in-law one day." He smirks

But his smile fades away.

"What's wrong?" I ask worriedly

"I have to tell you something as well…"

"What is it?

"The Dark Lord has given me a task, it has to be completed by the time the month is up or he'll hurt my family."

"Well what's the task?" I ask

"I have to kill Dumbledore."

And just like that my heart drops. Dumbledore has always been there for me; even knowing my secret.

"I know how much he means to you," Draco continues "but Voldemort's threatened to kill my mother… I can't let him do that."

"I understand," I nod

"You're so beautiful…" He whispers and runs his hands down my crashes his lips on mine. I kiss him back just as aggressively as he is and our bodies clash together. He deepens the kiss and we both tilt our heads even more, trying to get better access. I bite on his lower lip gently but he only kisses me harder and brings me closer. His tongue slips into my mouth and goes along my teeth. I know right there, I almost could melt for him. He stifles a groan as I kiss his neck.

"This is killing me Mill," He separates. "I need to be inside you, right now." he brings me in closer and my heart does a little leap as he says that.

I nod "Okay," I whisper

He looks surprised "You actually want this?"

"I want this so much…" I admit

He moves me over to the telescope which is covered by an old, black, thick, blanket and he takes it off and throws it on the ground.

"And you're sure?" he asks me again

"Yes, I love you so much. I need every inch of you now." I pant.

"Wait here love," he kisses me gently and goes down the stairs. I breathe deeply and can't believe what's about to happen.

He comes back up and I realizes he's opened the roof of the tower to revile the open night sky. He comes over to me and wraps his arms around my waist; snow falls as the stars gleam down at us.

"It's so beautiful," I admire it

"You're beautiful," he corrects and brings me to the blankets.

We gently fall onto the blankets and the snow gathers upon us. The heat we create is enough to melt any of it although.

He kisses me slowly and passionately while he tears my dress open. I wince at the sound of the beautiful fabric torn apart. "That was expensive." I say in-between kisses

"I know," He smirks "I bought it for you, remember?" He gets the intact part of my dress off of me and I do my best to unbutton his shirt with shaky fingers. Finally I get his shirt off him and I run my hands up and down his muscular chest.

"What if Filch comes?" I pant between kisses

"He won't, it's just you and me baby." he kisses me gently again and I kick my heels off.

Soon I only have a see though white bra on and matching thong and he's only left in black and white plaid boxers. He grinds his hips into mine and we both moan as a spark ignites inside us. His hands gently caress my back and lifts me up slightly so he's able to undo my bra. He slowly takes it off as my breasts fall out of it. I inch his boxers and he kisses me harder and his hands grope my breasts. His mouth attaches to one and I moan as he bites and nips at me. While he kisses me gently and bites his hands slowly inch down my thong.

He kisses down my body and I shudder in need. He kisses the insides of my thighs and throws both my legs over his shoulders and he gently licks up my folds and I almost loose it. He soon has his tongue in me as well as his fingers and I push his head farther in-between my legs. I moan and roll my hips into him as he licks me up.

"Stop!" I beg "I need you right now." he looks up at me and removes his fingers he trails up my body and places himself between my legs. He kisses my neck and I pull him right on top of me; he kisses my lips and pulls away.

"I love you," he says and lifts my legs up around his hips, positioning himself. He kisses me again and pulls away "At any point you want me to stop, let me know."

I nod; our sweaty bodies are pressed together. "Ok." I whisper as he gently enters me.  
He kisses, me pouring all his love in as he goes deeper into me. I have a full feeling in my stomach and it feels like he's tearing me apart as I stretch. I feel pressure on my lower spine and the pain begins to hurt. A tear fall down my cheek and he brushes it away with his thumb and continues to kiss me and enter me fully. He breaks my hymen and I separate from the kiss to let out of shriek of pain and catch my breath. He's fully in me now, just rests between my legs. I close my eyes and try not to focus on the pain as he kisses my neck.

"I love you so much,"

"I love you too." I whisper

I have no idea how long we just laid there. The snow lightly landed on us romantically and we kissed for what seemed an eternity. If was eternity I would be happy, because I never wanted it to end.

"I think it's ok to move now," whisper in his ear and kiss his jaw line

He pulls out gently and I moan.

"You ok?" he asks

"Mmm, yes." I moan and he slowly enters me again. Our lips attach and he has our hips connected.

* * *

He moans my name and begins to lose his consistency, letting me know he's close as well. Finally I release and I'm positive the entire school and hear both of us scream each other name as he releases into me as well. He convulses into me and collapses onto my body; both of us sweaty and panting. He kisses me again and pulls out of me, rolling off onto the blanket beside me.

"Wow," Is all can say

"That was amazing." He pants, still out of breath.

I smile and look over to him. "You didn't last very long."

"Usually I have great endurance."

"I find that hard to believe, considering we only made love for ten minutes." I smirk, breathing heavily

He rolls over and wraps his arms around me. "Well it was hard to last long when you were so tight." He kisses my hair.

"I love you," I whisper and close my eyes.

We then pull the second blanket over our naked, sweaty, bodies and I wrap myself into him. He says a spell and the roof closes over top of us.

"I love you so much," Is the last thing I hear as his arms wrap around me and I drift to sleep

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Review, let me know if you want another sex scene later on in the story. I most likely won't put another one in because I always feel super awkward putting them up... I tried to make it essentially less descriptive, I don't know if it worked. If I get lots of reviews I might upload the next chapter today. So review, favorite, follow, etc!**

**-Amy-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the favorites and follows, as well as the few reviews! However, I am still seriously considering taking this story down. SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT IT KEPT UP. I find it really difficult and time consuming to keep updating. There's no point in my updating if people aren't showing me that they like this story. And I still need someone to help me edit, PM me if you're interested! The sooner I get an editor the sooner I'll probably be able to update! Thanks again for reading! Follow, favorite, review! **

* * *

_Chapter 8_

"Mill," I hear someone gently whisper in my ear

"Five more minutes." I groan

"Milleena, we're going to be late for our classes."

"Meh, whatever."

"We have Defense against the Dark Arts first, Snape will butcher us."

_Awe shit._

"Ok, I'm up."

My eyes flutter open and the first thing I notice is that I was naked. The second was that I was in the astronomy tower. The third was the sharp pain between my legs.

"Morning," I say groggily, noticing I slept with Draco last night.

"Morning." he kisses my lips gently and wraps his arm around me.

"What time is it?" I yawn

"We have 15 minutes until class."

I get up off of him. "Fuck, I must look like a mess!"

I quickly put my torn dress on and grab my shoes as Draco gets dressed as well. We walk down to the Slytherin common room, luckily not running into anyone. Once we arrive I quickly grab my uniform and head to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I look at myself in the mirror. I still have the after sex glow where my skin is glowing and I look good, considering what happened. I had a five minute shower, just to get the smell of sweat and sex off of me. I quickly put my wet hair in a messy bun and throw on my lingerie and stockings, as well as my skirt and white button down blouse, not bothering to straighten out my Slytherin tie. I quickly put on a bit on make-up and throw on my heels, grabbing my bag on the way out.

"Babe! Ready to go?" I call out

He comes out of the dormitory looking fantastic, considering the very few hours of sleep we both received.

"Let's go," he takes my hand

We get to class just in time and I slide into my seat next to him.

* * *

No stop!" I giggle and squirm

"Come here!" Draco smiles and protests

"You're tickling me!" I laugh and he grabs my waist and pulls me into him "Stop it!" I laugh harder and wince. "Ow Draco stop, I'm still sore from last night," I beg

"I'm sorry baby," he kisses my cheek and pulls me into him

I straighten his tie and place a gentle kiss on his lips.  
"I still can't believe what happened last night," I whisper and our foreheads rest against each other.

"Neither can I babe, that was amazing."

My brows furrow "Was it better than Parkinson?,"

"You blew her off the charts, as well as every other girl."

I smile. "Good," He kisses me deeply and pushes me against the wall. My arms wrap around his neck as his hands travel under my skirt.

"Draco!" We hear a deep voice say and we separate and turn around.

Draco's father stands there stiff with a fancy walking stick. When I see his unimpressed expression I choke and give a tiny cough.

"Father," Draco states "what are you doing here?"

"I would like to have a word with you," he scowls

Draco sighs and looks at me. "I'll see you in potions," he kisses my cheek and walks off as I give him a tiny smile.

* * *

I walk into my class and give a small smile at Snape, who must be filling in for professor Slughorn. He just glares at me and continues to make me feel uncomfortable. I take a seat next to my friend Victoria and we make small talk and work on our assignment. Pansy walks in late and she looks like she's been crying. When she sees me she looks away and sits on the opposite side of the room, next to Daphne.

"Miss Parkinson, you're late," Snape states

"Sorry professor," she apologizes

"I wonder what happened to Pansy?..." Victoria asks

"Something to do with a boy, I'm guessing."

"What boy? You aren't talking about Malfoy, are you?"

"Well who else could it be?" I write on a piece of fresh parchment with my quill

"Why would she be crying about him?"

"Well, he and I are back together…"

Just then Draco walks in as well.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure you have a good reason why you're so late," Snape scowls

"Ask him," Draco refers to his father behind him

"Ah, Lucius," Snape says when he sees him "To what do I owe the honor?"

"Hello Severus, just listening in to some of Slytherin's classes on ministry business; making sure they're getting a good education and so on." Lucius takes a seat in the back.

Draco walks over and places his book beside me. He slides in next to me and flips open to the page.

"Forgive me Severus, but I thought you now had the Defense against the Dark Arts post?" Lucius raises an eyebrow

"I do, I am however, filling in for professor Slughorn, who appears to have important business to take care of."

Lucius nods.

"You ok?" I whisper to Draco and take his hand

"Yeah I'm fine," he nods and we write notes in our books.

Draco's hand rests on my thigh under the table. Suddenly I jump in surprise when his hand goes down even farther between my legs, teasing me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I whisper and smile as he stops touching me.

"I'm sorry," he smiles "I couldn't resist it,"

"Don't do it again, or else." I threaten through a smile

He holds his hands up defeated "I won't."

"When's your next quidditch game?" I ask

"Tomorrow morning,"

"What do you say about a toss under the sheets with your good luck charm tonight?" I smirk

"Oh no, I've created a sex monster," he puts his head in his hands jokingly "but, I do believe if we go at it tonight I'll catch the snitch in no time tomorrow." his hand goes to the small of my back and he pulls me over to him and smiles.

The bell rings and we both sigh

"Draco, can I have a word?" Lucius asks when we get up.

"Of course father," he frowns and walks over

"I'll see you at dinner," I kiss his cheek

* * *

Draco's POV.

"What?" I ask my dad

"Who is she?"

"Who's who?"

"That young lady?Was she the one I caught you with earlier today?"

"Yeah, that was her."

"You brought her to Voldemort's meeting last night, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Your aunt Bellatrix told me about her. Is she not a mudblood?"

"Yes, she is." I roll my eyes

" I forbade you from seeing her anymore. No Malfoy will engage with mudbloods. Honestly Draco, you of all people I would expect—"

"Expect what? To hate her because she's a muggleborn? Life isn't only about pureblood status. If you don't like that I'm with her than fine, I'm ok with that. But no matter what you say it won't stop me from seeing her,"

"Draco, end it now. It's just a teen romance anyway, it has no meaning."

"Oh no, I'm not going to do that. I love her, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her."

"No son of mine will marry a mudblood," he says gravely

"Trust me, I will." I start to walk away

"We aren't done Draco!" My father yells after me.

"Oh yes we are!" I yell back and continue walking

I enter the great hall and look to my usual spot. Milleena's nowhere to be found. I look at the Gryffindor table and I don't see her.

"Loose something, Malfoy?" Potter sneers

"You wouldn't happen to have seen Milleena, have you Potter?"

"I thought she was with you," his brows furrowed

I frown "I'm going to look for her," I start to walk away

"I'll help," he catches up

"No you won't," I order

"Well if she's missing—"

"She's probably just in the potions room, or maybe in our common room and lost track reading, I don't need your help Potter." I sneer

He stops and turns around, back into the great hall.

I enter our common room and notice she wasn't there. I knock on the girl's dormitory door. There's no answer so I let myself in.

I see her sitting silently on the bed facing the other direction, hugging her knees that were tucked under her chin.

"Mill, are you ok?" I ask

She doesn't answer she just stares blankly at the wall, tears silently falling down her cheeks.

"Millie?"

I go over to her and sheer panic goes through my body. Blood has soaked though her white shirt, tears continue to run down her face.

"Oh my god." I rush over "Minnie what happened?" I kneel down in front of her

She shuts her eyes in a shaky breath and a tear falls down. I wipe the tear gently away.

"What happened?" I whisper

She bursts out into sobs; I take her in my arms and realize she's bleeding way too much. I gently pick her up in my arms as she sobs and carry her to Madame Pomfreys'.

* * *

**Sorry I left you guys at a cliffhanger. I should be able to update soon. Review, let me know what you thought!**

**-Amy-**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so so sorry that it's taken me this long to update! I've just been busy with my courses and work. I have decided that I will continue updating this story; since you guys really proved that you wanted me to continue. However I will be updating at a much slower pace. If someone PM's me, interested in helping me edit I will most likely update much faster. So PM me if you want to help! Sorry again about the long wait! Please review and follow! **

**Another reason why it took me so long to update is because I wasn't sure if I should include this chapter, since I didn't think it was necessary . But then I realized it would be pretty good for character development. Just a warning: the story will be getting pretty dark from here on out. **

* * *

_Chapter 9_

Draco POV.

"So, what happened?" I ask Madame Pomfrey

"Mr. Malfoy you must understand what happened to her is extremely—erm, personal, I'm not entirely sure if she'd like anyone to know. It would be best for her to tell you when she's ready… " She argues

"Well then can I ask her?"

"Perhaps wait… She is extremely traumatized and bringing it up will only make matters worse," She urgently said

"Madame Pomfrey please, just tell me what happened." I beg

She looks at me for a second. She glares at me and I cross my arms across my chest.

"Miss Milleena has been a victim of sexual assault,"

"That's funny, I thought you said sexual assault for a second there," I uncross my arms

"I did.."

"Well, no. No you didn't that's... That's not possible." I argue in shock, hoping for it to not be true.

"It's very true Mr. Malfoy," she says sternly and glares

"Milleena couldn't be raped! It's... She's... She's the best student there is, she could over power anyone easily, even without magic!" I argue.

She's lying, I know it.

"Mr. Malfoy I know it's difficult for you to accept, but it's the truth…" she huffs and walks away.

No it couldn't be true. It can't.

I open the door to the infirmary and walk over to where she is laying on the bed.

That couldn't have happened! It's absolutely ludicrous. She would destroy whoever attempted to lay a hand on her.

As I near her bed my heart drops and shatters on the floor.

No. No, Madame Pomfrey wasn't joking.

I sit on the corner of her bed, she's lying down facing the other direction. I run my hand up her back gently and she jumps and looks at me, I pull my hand away.

"It's just me," I whisper and a lump forms in my throat

"I don't want you to see me like this." she croaks, a strangled sound comes out of her throat.

"I don't care," I press my lips to the side of her face and a tear falls from my eye onto her soft cheek.

I have never seen her look so fragile or so broken. Whatever remained of the strong, powerful woman I used to know no longer remains. I rips me apart inside knowing what happened.

"If you're going to leave me I understand..."She raps out

I frown "Leave you? Why would you think I'd leave you?"

She shakes her head a shrugs "I would leave me," She whispers

It breaks my heart over and over.

"I'm not going anywhere." I assure as I whisper gently and kiss her hair, my thumb brushing over a cut on her cheek.

She gives a tiny smile. "I love you," she shakes out

"I love you too, more than anything," I whisper

Then it hit me, I failed. I failed to protect her, she got hurt and I feel responsible.

"Why? Why did you—" I have to be careful how I word this. "Allow him to...—" I can't finish

She sniffs and wipes her nose with her sleeve.

"He threatened my family; my muggle family, with no way to protect themselves."

"Who did?" I answer as gently as possible

She shakes her head "A death eater," she obviously doesn't know who he was.

"What did he look like?"

She blinks back tears. "He was the one at the party the other night. The one you had a disagreement with…" she trails off

Fuck, it just had to be him. That son of a bitch…

"His name is Carlyle. He works for the ministry, one of my father's old friends. He's never liked me though, ever since I've joined the ranks he's wanted to ruin my chances."

She tears up again and they fall. "Can we stop talking about him? Please…" She whispers

I just brush some of her hair behind her ear and just look in her broken eyes. The feeling coursing through me was indescribable, and it burned inside me. I could barely look in her eyes without tears coming to mine.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" she asks

"Of course," I lie down closer to her and wrap my arms around her waist gently. She drifts off to sleep after I tell her I love her. I make myself comfortable and watch her sleep and guard her from anymore monsters. However I don't make myself too comfortable. Because I know I won't be staying for long. Not until she drifts off into a deep sleep, the last thing I need is to wake her.

* * *

I struggle as three death eaters force me upon my knees. Peter Pettignew scampers over to the other three insuring even more that I don't escape.

"Draco, Draco. What shall we do with you?" Voldemort says from his dark throne.

The death eaters pull my head back to expose my throat as one holds a knife to it.

"Stop struggling for a moment so I can at least hear myself think. Should I use a death curse on you? Or just have them slit your throat?" he thinks out loud "Decisions, decisions..." he thinks remorsefully

I swallow tightly, and try to break the magically bound cuffs behind me.

"It's a shame I have to kill you, I actually quite liked you." he says with a joking hint in his voice "Why exactly did you murder one of our own death eaters?" he frowns

"May I ask you a question, my lord?"

"I suppose..." He looks at me puzzled, wondering where I am going with this.

"Did you ever love Livea Nighthorne?" I ask

He looks suddenly to me with furry. "How did you know about Livea?" He demands

"Milleena," I answer truthfully

He chuckles. "Yes, I'm really surprised she told you. She doesn't particularly... Trust many people with that secret. Who can blame her I suppose..." he trails off

"You never answered my question..." I say rather disrespectfully

He doesn't even seem angry. "Yes. Yes I did love her at one point. We attended that awful school together, and back in my youth I did fall for her. However the matter of Milleena being born was strictly business purpose only."

"What about Milleena?" I look at him

"Milleena? She's merely a tool. In fact, she was never supposed to be born. I needed a male heir to pass my powers to, not female. However, she will have to do until she has a son…"

"So you're saying that you don't care the slightest about her?"

"I care for her safety, without her I have no one to pass my powers to… But no, I do not_ actually_ care for her."

"I suppose telling you the only reason I killed Carlyle because he assaulted her won't exactly help my case then…"

He looked speechless, suddenly an angry flame of anger lit in his eyes "You're lying."

"Believe me, I wish I was." I swallow hard.

"Release him!" Voldemort demands

The death eaters do nothing, clearly confused.

"Release him!" Voldemort shouts and they quickly remove the curse that keeps my hands bound and shove me forward as I catch myself.

"Leave!" Voldemort yells at them in furry and a violet flame erupts from the torches hanging on the wall.

They scurry out and I get up onto my feet and brush the dirt off my jacket.

Voldemort takes a seat back into his throne. "You love my daughter that much, to risk your life for her even knowing I would most likely kill you?"

"Yes." I nod

"My plan for my daughter was for her to eventually give me a grandson, someone who can carry on my work after I pass. After all, time is my only true enemy. "

I listen, wondering where he was going with this.

"If she gets pregnant from this, it will do me no good. She can't just give me any wizard's child; I need her to be with one who can watch over the child, one who can train him. I can't trust just anyone with my job, reigning terror on the world and sending it into darkness. I am afraid my time here is limited, because of my aging and Potter. My end is inevitable... I need someone; someone to carry on my legacy and beliefs. That is what true immortality is, even after your gone people will still fear to utter your name; that is power."

"Why are you telling me this?" The dark lord never addressed that he would one day die

"If you fulfill your task assigned to you and we achieve our goal; I want you to take over after I pass. That is until the child is old enough to do what is required of it."

"You want me to…" I don't finish the sentence

"Father Milleena's child..."

Holy shit.

"I would think you would assume anyone was worthy to carry your powers…"

His face twists into a sickening grin "I don't, but since the child shall be my last remaining hocrux, it carries my soul with it. I will never truly be dead…"

"But how could you accomplish something in that nature? The child may not even be born while you're still alive…"

"Do you think I am a fool? I have all of my plans in order and ready. You see, I placed a curse on Milleena when she was a child; before I sent her to live with those muggles. She is a dormant hocrux herself, the hocrux will become active after being passed to the child."

He cursed his own daughter, the shock of hearing this stuns me.

"You cursed your own daughter…" I say out loud, the thought still rushing though my head.

"It was necessary, I assure you. Can you imagine the terrifying things that run though her head?" He smiles coldly "The same dark thoughts that I as well am cursed with…."

That moment I swore that if Potter didn't kill this motherfucker, I would...

* * *

**So sorry again about the long wait. Please review, favorite, and follow, also PM if you want to help me edit!**

**-Amy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the follows! So I was wondering would you guys want me to make a story about how Milleena and Draco's relationship first started? So kindda like a prequel? I'll probably post a little sneak peak of the first chapter on this story then you guys can really decide. REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! I'll also be putting up a poll on my profile so you can vote on it! Votes as well as reviews will be taken into account, so please let me know. **

* * *

_Chapter 10_

I look at myself in the mirror and tears stream down my face. I sniffle and try to hold in my sobs. I bunch my hair up in fists and pull, silent sobs coming over my body.

"Stop it," I beg myself

I'm not this person, this is not who I am.

I shift around and look around the prefect bathroom and I grip the sink. I splash water on my face and watch the water flow out of the tap.

"What is happening to me?" I stare at myself in the mirror.

I'm slowly disappearing to nothing. My face is sunken in and I've retreated so far into myself that no one can get me out.

The night terrors don't help. I've barely been left alone since the incident I stabbed myself in the side with a letter opener while having one of those awful night terrors. I no longer wear anything reviling or sexy, I hide my body. All my teachers allow me time out of class when I feel like I may cry.

I shut my eyes as the memories start to flood back. I look back at my reflection and mutter a spell; I take off my white uniform shirt and tie so I'm only left in my brassiere and my skirt and tights. The spell starts and my skin no longer looks as flawless as it always does. There's a large cut on my cheek, a nasty bruise forming around it. The veins in my eyes stand out more from my crying and I have a split lip. Bruises cover my upper body in different colors of black and blues. There are the stitches still in my side when I stabbed myself in my sleep. I don't even want to think about the bruises on the insides of my thighs. My lip shakes with the sobs about to break out.

I still feel him on me. I feel him on my skin and underneath it, I even feel him in my hair. Memories hit me harder and I quickly shuffle though my bag and grab out a pair of scissors. I look back in the mirror and begin to cut my long, lovely, dark brown, wavy hair. I cut it essentially shorter than what it was before. Before it ended at my waist, now it ends near the bottom of my bra.

The flood of memories stop and I look at myself in the mirror again and cast the spell to hide my wounds. My hair looks better, it make me look more grown up. I throw on my shirt and tie and start to put the scissors back in my bag. But I don't put them back in. I just stare at them, they look sharp enough. I take out another item from my bag and place the two on the ledge of the sink, looking down at them.

To the left is the scissors and to the right is a bottle of pills. I look at them both and wonder what it would be like when someone came in here to find me laying lifeless on the ground.

"Enough." I tell myself as a tear slides down my face. I take the scissors and pills and throw them out and I quickly grab my bag and begin to head out of the bathroom before I can reconsider my suicidal thoughts.

I walk out quickly and wipe the tear away from my face. As I walk out I don't pay attention to my surroundings and I smack into someone's chest.

"Fuck," I say as I drop my bag and my ink bottle topples out and shatters.

I pick up my bag and ignore that it's now splattered with ink as well as my hands. I look to see who I ran into and my eyes drop, I don't want him to see me like this. I've avoided him since it happened two weeks ago, obviously I couldn't hide from him forever.

"You ok?" Draco asks

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Lies.

He gives a tiny smile. "Mill, I can't pretend to know what you're going through, but please don't lie to me.."

I burst out into tears and drop my bag. He takes me in his arms and we slide into the stone ground, sitting away from the puddle of ink.

"What are you two doing out here? Shouldn't you be in class—" A professor says angrily as he walks with professor Sprout.

"Leave them be!" She warns him and drags him along.

"Why?" he asks

"That was the poor girl who was... You-know-what two weeks ago." She whispers as they walk off.

The tears fall harder and I can't breathe "Why has this happened to me?" I cry in his shoulder

"I don't know Millie, you don't deserve any of this. I'm so, so sorry—. Shit! If I was there and I didn't—I could have stopped him. I told you I would protect you and—"

"Don't you dare blame this on yourself!" My tears soak his robe

"But it is my fault, if I didn't bring you to the Death Eater meeting he would have never known you existed."

"No it's not." I try to convince him

He presses his forehead against mine and both our tears glisten on our cheeks.

"Fuck," He says "how are we supposed to get out of this one?"

"I don't know." I sniff

He takes a strand of my hair between his fingers and notices I cut it.

"You cut your hair?" He asks

I nod "I could still feel him in it." Another tear falls down

"Milleena…Don't let him do this to you." He swallows down some tears

"He told me he didn't want to just break me physically, but we wanted to break me emotionally too. It worked, I'm done. I want to go home."

"This is your home. Hogwarts is your home."

I shake my head "No, home is somewhere you can feel safe. I don't feel safe here anymore."

He wraps his arms around me even more and kisses my forehead "What can I do to make you feel safe?" He asks

"Nothing, just…Stay here please." I cry in his shoulder again.

He doesn't say anything, probably because he doesn't know what to say. Then again, who does in these situations?

"Mill, promise me you won't do anything stupid." He begs

"Like what? Stab myself with a letter opener?" I ask

_Or force myself to swallow one to many pills?_

"Yeah, you scared me half to death."

"I don't remember much about that night." I say

"I fell asleep in the common room and I suddenly heard a blood curling scream. I already knew it was you so I rushed up to find you laying in a pool of your own blood with Pansy and Carmen in havoc. I had to carry you down to the infirmary."

"I'm sorry." I whisper

"For what? Unconsciously stabbing yourself?"

"I knew what I was doing." I admit and begin to cry even harder "I knew I didn't want to kill myself though. I just wanted to feel something other than this. Even if it was pain."

"Mill." He holds back tears "Do you know the hell you put me through? The hell I'd have to endure if you were gone?" By now the tear flow freely "I wouldn't be able to live without you." He whispers

"You would. You would do better without me." I say

"What? No. No I love you, I need you. So don't think for a minute that anyone is better off without you. Please Mill, don't ever put me through that again. Promise me?"

"I don't know if I can." I say

"Please."

"I promise." I whisper

I feel his eyes on me and he doesn't say anything. He just keeps staring at me.

"Even when you cry you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He says

That puts a slight smile on my face but it disappears soon after.

I just rest my head on his shoulder and his hand goes to the small of my back. We both hear footsteps approaching and we look up to see Snape. He stops and looks at us and at first I think he's about to tell us to get to class. But instead he gives me a gentle smile and comes over, taking something out of his pocket.

"Here," he hands Draco a vial "It's to make sure the injuries heal faster."

"Thank-you." He says and takes the vial from Snape.

"And if you will Mr. Malfoy, I'd like to have a word with you in my office..." He says

"Alright, I'll be a minute." Draco nods

After Snape walks off Draco helps me get to my feet. "I'll take you to the dormitories, ok baby?" he says

I nod and he kisses my forehead "If I could take away some of your pain I would." He says

"I know."

* * *

Draco POV.

"We need to keep a very close eye on her, Mr. Malfoy." Snape explains "I want her officially moved into her own room. I have already consulted with the Headmaster and he thinks it's a good idea. The room will be on the same level as both the head boys and girls."

"Do you think her being all alone is safe? She did stab herself with a letter opener, and that was with three other people in the room."

"She won't be alone Mr. Malfoy, because I'd like you to move in with her. Dumbledore is all for the idea, especially since the chances of her attempting suicide again is almost inevitable. "

I only nod and place my hands in my pockets.

"I can't imagine what that poor girl must be feeling." He says with sympathy in his voice "Do you know if she's been eating?"

"She's been avoiding me, but from what I hear she's barely touched any food since it happened."

"I'm just worried she's going to attempt something again."

"You have no idea how much I'm afraid of that."

"You really care for her. I must admit I was surprised when I first found out. You've changed since you've been with her; I can actually endure being in the same room with you. You were quite the obnoxious, annoying, prick."

"My father will hear about this." I smirk "I don't believe anyone's told me that to my face. Except Milleena and the Golden Three…"

He gives a slight smile and then it goes silent.

"Draco, don't give up on her. Things will get better, you'll see. She's possibly the brightest witch in this school, it's such a shame to see something like this happen to someone with so much potential."

I nod "I know."

"I have other classes to tend to," He stands up "Keep an eye on her…" He warns

"I will."

* * *

As I head back into the Slytherin Common room I turn the corner and my shoulder slams into someone.

"Watch where you're going." I growl and keep walking.

"Malfoy," Potter stops me, being the one I slammed into.

"What the fuck do you want?" I ask

"I'm sorry, about everything, ok? I can't imagine what you must be going through with all this stuff happening to Milleena. What that bastard did—"

"Don't talk about what happened to her." I stop him and keep walking.

The last thing I need is Potter talking about what happened. He shouldn't know, no one should; it should just be between Milleena and I. The school has no business knowing what happened.

After I get to the common room I enter her room, not even bothering to knock.

She's sitting on the window sill and she's holding a small, injured bird in her hand. She smiles slightly and strokes it gently. I smile when I see her in a little moment of happiness and I know that we'll be able to get through this. I'll make her happy again, and I'll do everything I can to ensure that…

* * *

**Sorry about the shitty editing job. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OR VOTE TO LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT THE ****PREQUEL! Thanks so much for reading, I'll try to update the next chapter soon. **

**Thanks again,**

**~Amy~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews and follows! PLEASE VOTE OR REVIEW ABOUT THE PREQUEL AND WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD DO ONE! I'll probably post a summary about it on an A/N, or maybe just a sneak peak of a chapter. Thanks again for reading, I'm sorry this chapter seems kind of pointless, I just needing something to fill between the last one and the next. **

* * *

_Chapter 11 _

"I wish people would stop looking at me like I'll break," I huff

"What do you mean?" Draco asks

"I mean that everyone gives me their stares of pity and they treat me like I'm fragile." I explain "I mean the other day I was dueling against Seamus and he let me win. Usually I win against him anyway, but this time he didn't do anything. He literally let me beat him."

"Oh, well that doesn't help you then." He frowns

"And then I dropped my books heading back from the library and Harry made a big deal out of it and offered to carry my books for me to class."

"Oh, Potter's helping you now too?" He grit his teeth

"Draco relax, he was just being nice." I roll my eyes

I look around at the hustle and bustle of the Great Hall and I notice a couple of people stating at me, one of them being Ginny Weasley.

She gives me a small smile and I give one back.

"I hate this," I sigh

"Yeah, it fucking sucks." he agreed

"I feel like I just—I don't know.."

"Yeah. The Christmas ball is coming up." he changes the subject

"Yeah." I nod

"You're still going with Longbottom?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Do you have a dress?" he asks

"No, I was planning on wearing the black one you bought me for the night of the meeting. But I remember you tearing it off me..." I smirk slightly

He chuckles "Yeah, I remember that. The best night of my life." he leans across the table to kiss my lips lightly.

"And it was the best of mine as well."

"Why don't we go to London?" he asks

"For what?" I frown

"Well, you need a dress..."

"I'm sure I can find one in Hogsmeade." I say

"There's what, one dress shop in all of Hogsmeade? No, all the girls will get their dresses from there and everyone will be dressed the same."

"Draco, really its fine." I shake my head

"You can even take Granger if you want..." he says

"Really?" I smile, Hermione and I went dress shopping last year in Hogsmeade and we had a good time, it would be nice to do something like that again.

"Really." he says "And if she wants to bring Weasel and Scarhead she can, as well as Weaselette, as long as you're happy."

"Draco? Really?" I smile

"Yeah."

I kiss his cheek and get up from the table "You're the best."

"I know, don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to maintain."

"Of course." I roll my eyes and head over to the Gryffindor table where Ginny and Hermione are studying for ancient runes.

* * *

"Are you not coming with us?" I ask Draco as we stand in the streets of London, Hermione by my side.

"No," he scoffs "I only came to drop you off; I'll be in the Leaky Cauldron." He says, standing casually in his signature black suit, earning a few stares from muggle women who were passing by.

"Alright? Will you go through Diagon Alley?" I ask again

"Yeah,I have to pick up a few thing for potions... And run other errands."

"Knockturn Alley?" I raise an eyebrow and say quietly so Hermione doesn't hear.

He nods "I have to go to Borgin and Burkes."

"Ok," I swallow, I hate talking about his Death Eater business "I'll meet you here then."

"Bye," he kisses my lips lightly and looks over at Hermione, who was smiling slightly at the sight of us.

"Want a kiss good-bye as well, mudblood?" He mocks

I roll my eyes at his cruelty, of course he couldn't let her forget who he was and how he acted.

"You know, I think I'm good without one." She answers

"Good, because I wasn't about to give you one anyway." he holds his head high and turns around to enter the Cauldron.

"What a douche." I roll my eyes and chuckle as we begin walking

She laughs "If you think he's so awful, why are you still with him?"

"Oh he's not awful, he just likes to pretend he is." I smirk and look down at my brown, leather winter boots that end just a few inches below my knee. I'm wearing olive-green colored skinny jeans, as well as a black, warm sweater and coat, with a brown eternity scarf as well as my every day brown leather bag; my hair up in a messy bun.

"His behavior certainly has improved since you two have been together." She noted

"Thank God," I smirk and look in the window of a store "How about this one?" I ask

She nods and we enter, the bell ringing as we walked in.

A woman come to greet us and we only smile and look around. Automatically a long, black dress catches my eye; I go over to inspect it and Hermione steps in my way.

"Oh no you don't," She places her hands on her hips

"What? Why?"

"You wore a black dress last year to the Christmas ball."

"But—"

"No buts!"

"But it's a classy color! And it looks good on me. Not to mention Draco prefers black over other colors anyway."

"First off, black is a shade. And second, you're not going to the dance with Draco, you're going with Neville. Besides, you go out of your way to dress like a woman of a Malfoy, wear something you want to wear for once."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." I sigh

"Of course I am, I'm always right." A cocky grin appears on her face.

I can only smirk and roll my eyes as I continue looking for a dress.

* * *

"How about this one?" Hermione points to the store in the mall.

I only shake my head "No,"

"But we haven't even gone in it! We haven't gone in the past 20 we walked past!"

"I'm looking for a specific store." I explain and take another sip of my Starbucks coffee that was in my hand

We've already been shopping for nearly two hours, and I still have yet to not only find my dress, but also my shoes and accessories.

"Are you sure it's even in this mall?" She asks

"Positive."

"Ok, well let's hope we find it soon, my feet are killing—"

I bring Hermione to a stop and smile as I see one of the dresses in a window, knowing it was the one.

* * *

Draco POV.

I took another shot of Fire Whiskey as my uncle kept talking. I've never really liked him, nor Aunt Bella. I suppose they were always the more crazy side of the family. All of the Blacks have been a shame to the wizarding world. Mind you, what family hasn't made a mistake to permanently place them in that category?

Malfoys, I try to tell myself, but I know it's not true. We Malfoys are the farthest thing from perfect. Look at my father for example, Azkaban nearly destroyed him. Malfoys are weak, we always have been. That's why we serve the Dark Lord, because we're cowards.

I take another shot and try not to think about how my family name is going under. Of course, like everything, it's all on my shoulders to get us out of this mess. And according to the dark lord, there's only one way to do that. Two, actually; the first is killing Dumbledore. The second would be impregnating my girlfriend only to have a hocrux grow inside her for nine months.

In some ways that did hurt me. I wanted to be a father, I wanted to be everything that my own father wasn't. But now I could never be one willingly. I wasn't about to sentence my child to a cursed life, living as a hocrux. After all, look at Potter. Look at the mess he is, and he isn't even technically a hocrux, only some of the dark lords powers rest in him; not all of it.

My thoughts are interrupted by someone knocking into me; I harden my jaw and turn around.

"Ah Malfoy, didn't see you there." A drunk slurs, I had no idea who he was but he sure wasn't shy about flaunting around his dark mark. "Sorry about that." He apologizes

I remember him now; he was at one of that meetings. The one that took a wrong turn after he decided to rape the young, mudblood prisoner we had.

I roll my eyes and turn back, my uncle observing what was happening.

"Don't you have anything to say, Malfoy? Don't recognize me, do you?" He asks

"I don't have anything to say to you." I sneer

"Why? Because you're a fancy pureblood you think you're better than me?"

"I don't _think_ I'm better than you, I know."

"Just like your father, you've clearly inherited his skill of being a prejudiced asshole. Oh, by the way I heard about your woman, pity." he mocks

And just like that I lose it. He had no right to say anything about Milleena. I grab him by the throat with one hand and the other has my wand pointing at him as I shove him against the bar.

Everyone turns silent, watching us.

"Speak about her again, and I'll break your nose." I promise.

He only smirks "Oh? Did I hit a nerve, talking about your whore? The bitch probably deserved it." My grip on his throat tightens until he turns purple.

Perhaps I should cut out his tongue? It would be more fun than breaking his bones.

I let go of his neck only to bring my fist back and break his nose with ease, knocking him out cold.

No one moves except one person standing in the entrance. My eyes meet hers and I can see her anger practically rolling off.

"Wait, Milleena." I say as she huffs and walks out of the Cauldron, Hermione by her side.

"Mill!" I say as I get onto the street "Milleena, stop." I demand as she keeps walking

"Two hours!" she snaps and turns around "I leave you for two hours and you get into a fight?" she says harshly, more concerned than angry.

"He insulted my family name and you! How did you expect me to react?"

"I don't know, ignore him maybe? Draco, when will you see that these people are trying to get under your skin! They want to see you angry and lash out. Do you not get that? They want you to destroy yourself, they hate that you have it so easy." She explains

"You think I have it easy? You think it's easy being me? You think it's easy having to be the Dark Lord's bitch and do his every bidding? You think it's easy for me with all this stuff happening with you? You think it's easy for me to kill the man who's been more of a father to me than my actual father? You think it's easy to know I can never have a proper life with my girlfriend and actually raise a child with her?"

"Raise a child with me?" she frowns and I know I said too much.

"It's just—nothing. I just mean in the future, with all the Death Eater stuff."

She sighs and crosses her arms "You have to stop letting them get to you, it's only what they want." she says

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You're seventeen, and you're in the highest position any Death Eater could be in. They want to see you fail." She explains

"I know, it won't happen again."

She gives a small smile and looks at me with her gentle, broken eyes "Don't make promises you can keep."

* * *

**Remember to review or vote about if you want a prequel! Thanks for reading, sorry about the terrible editing job (still have yet to find an editor) **

**Love,**

**Amy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! Over 25,000 words! Thanks to the one person who reviewed the last chapter... You guys really need to vote or review, letting me know what you think about the prequel! Please follow, favorite, and review! Hopefully you like this chapter. Sorry if it seems really poorly done, I sprained my wrist a couple of days ago so I really didn't want to type more than I had to. **

* * *

_Chapter 12_

I groan and turn over in my bed, hearing the blaring of my alarm clock. I'm too tired and lazy to get it although, so it continues to scream at me.

I should have pitched that thing off of the astronomy tower years ago.

Just then it turns off and I frown. The weirdness of my alarm shutting itself off causes me to open my eyes. I yawn and stretch, looking around my new room. Then it dawns on me why my alarm turned off.

"Good morning sunshine," I say to Draco as I yawn

"I hate your alarm clock." He says tiredly

"Someone's grouchy." I smirk

"Fuck off." He rolls over and pulls the blankets up, trying to go back to sleep.

"We have to get ready for classes."

"Fuck. Off." He says again

"Fine, have it your way, Mr. Grumpy." I sigh and get out of bed, smirking as an idea comes to mind. I head over to my closet and get out my uniform and shoes. I make sure I'm right in his view as I begin to take off my tank top, facing away from him, exposing my bare back. I then take off my sweat pants and take off my thong. I continue to smirk as I put on new lingerie and put my tights on as well as my skirt.

Then it hits me, this is the first time someone has seen me naked since the incident. I feel my skin crawl and an uncomfortable nervous feeling settles in my stomach. I quickly put on my blouse and do it up, not feeling as confident as before.

I turn around and my smirk returns as I take my hair out of its messy bun, leaving it in my natural, wavy hair. He just sighs as he continues to watch me and gets out from under the blankets.

"I'm off to take a cold shower." He complains

"Have fun." I smirk

"I'll try not to." He assures.

"Make it fast, we have class in ten minutes."

"You know, if you come in with me it'll be easier than having to come up with my own fantasies."

"Hmmmm," I pretend to think about it "No."

He rolls his eyes "Fine, have it your way. But since you're being mean, you don't get to be in this one."

"Just go." I roll my eyes

I hear him chuckle as he walks away and I finish up my make-up.

* * *

"Alright," Snape begins "In a couple days we will be heading to the Ministry of Magic to look at job choices, since this being one of your last years at Hogwarts. We will also visit Diagon Alley as well. Any questions? No.. Alright, take out your books."

"Did you have a fun time in the shower this morning?" I smirk and whisper to Draco, who was sitting beside me.

"Hmm, yes I did actually," He hums

"Care to tell me what you were thinking about in there?"

"Not you, that's for sure." A mischievous grin appears on his face as he jokes.

"Unfortunate. However, I think I'll live."

"Are you sure?" He smirks and raises an eyebrow

"Yes, I'm sure I'll live know that you didn't think of me while you jerked off."

"Are you positive? Your cheeks are getting slightly flushed, are you getting a little turned on talking about this?"

"Turned on by you? Yeah right." I tease

"That hurts baby," He puts a hand over his heart and tries to hold back a smile

Snape glares at us and I don't say anything back to Draco, I only put my head down and continue to write out what he requested.

Half way through Snape's lecture I rest my head on Draco's shoulder and he gently runs his hands up and down my thigh, inching up higher and higher every time.

"Miss Milleena and Mr. Malfoy this is a class room, not a place to show affection... You have the common room for that. I would appreciate if you focused more on my class instead of focusing on getting laid..." he snarls

My eyes widen and a massive blush came to my cheeks as everyone snickers. Draco and I immediately separate and his muscles tense in annoyance.

It's true though; I should be focusing more on what Snape is teaching and less on Draco. How else am I going to do well on my O.W.L.S, after all?

Once the bell rings I can't wait to get out of my seat. Draco takes my hand, ready to walk me to my next class.

"That was so rude," I mumble after we walk out of the class

"What was?"

"Snape! How he called us out. Especially when it comes to intimate matters..." I trail off

"Well, it's not like the school doesn't already know we're a couple. And it's also highly unlikely that I, out of all people, would remain not having sex for long. Besides babe, I think it's kinda hot that the school knows we're doing it. So it's not like Snape caused us any damage or anything." he smirks

"Well I don't think it's hot! I think that now everyone assumes I'm easy. Now they think all you have to do is flash me a gorgeous smile and my panties will drop and legs will be up in the air for you."

"Awe babe... You really think my smile is gorgeous?" He teases

I roll my eyes and hit his shoulder "You're such a dick."

"Mr. Malfoy," I hear McGonagall say behind us.

"Yes professor?" he asks

"Will you please step into my office for a minute?"

Draco looks at me. "I'll see you later." he leans down and kisses me. The kiss is brief, but it leaves me craving for so much more,

"Ok, bye." I walk into my next class

I barely focus to what happens in class. Harry rants to me about his huge assignment coming up and I just nod, not really caring.

"Are you even listening to me?" Harry asked

"Huh? Umm. No..."

He rolls his eyes "I asked if you were going to the dance with Malfoy?"

"Oh umm. No, I'm not; I'm going with Neville..." I give a small smile

"Neville?" he asked in disbelief

I only nod.

"Pity date?" he asks

"No!" I snap "I'm happy to be going with Neville! He's a good friend of mine. And besides, he's probably a better dancer than Draco anyway..."

Harry raises an eyebrow. "I'm not sure. Draco comes from a pretty high-end family; his mother probably had him take dance lessons..." Harry tries to keep in his laughter and I struggle as well at the thought.

"Do you remember the Yule ball?" I snicker "Remember how bloody awful you were?"

"Oh, don't remind me." he groans

I laugh harder at his embarrassed face, I stop laughing when I notice he stops as well.

"What?" I ask curiously

"Why are you with him?" he shrugs

I look down and whisper "I love him."

"Mill, you deserve so much better. You're so good and he's the opposite. He's done absolutely nothing to deserve a woman like you." He shakes his head

"That's not true. He's really not that awful once you get to know him."

"Millie, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you have a right to know. Draco... Well, he's a death eater." Harry says honestly

"I know." I whisper

"You—you know?" he asks confused

I nod.

"How can you still be with him knowing that?!"

"Because it's a choice Harry! I love him, and there are things that will complicate it, but that doesn't change the way I feel!"

"How does this happen? One minute we're fine and the next we're fighting like cats and dogs."

For the rest of the class my spirits are down and all I want is for the day to be over.

I rush out as soon as the bell rings and grab my bag. I walk out of the hall and head to the common room.

On my way there I notice Draco walking towards there as well. I smile but then it soon fades when I see that he has an extremely beautiful blonde by his side.

I straighten my bag onto my shoulder and walk quickly to the common room.

I enter and see them laughing.

"Mill" he calls out

"Oh, hi." I smile

"This is Valeriya, she's a transfer from Beauxbatons."

"Hello," she smiles and extends her hand for me to shake it in a friendly way. Her accent is obviously Russian.

"Hi," I put on my fake smile.

She notices I won't shake her hand and she takes it back with her smile fading.

Ok, I felt kindda bad. I mentally roll my eyes at myself. "So, why did you decide to come to Hogwarts?" I smile

"It is not as evolved academically as Hogwarts is. And everything is pressurized to make sure everyone is perfect at Beauxbatons, it just doesn't seem fair to me, obviously no one can be perfect."

"Well, to me you seem to be getting the perfect part pretty well." Draco smiles with his hands in his pockets.

"You're so sweet." she smiles

My heart drops into a million pieces on the floor. I don't know why that comment bothered me so much. Jealousy? It's not like our relationship has gone really smoothly lately. Am I worried about losing him?

I start to walk away with tears in my eyes. "Mill!" Draco calls out

I turn around "Yes?"

"Are we still on for tonight?"

"Why?" I smile

"Could we maybe do it another night? I have to show Val around the rest of the school." He smiles at her

Great, now he's ignoring our date, we were supposed to be going to Hogsmeade tonight.

I nod, pretending not to care "Yeah that's fine... Whatever." The tears return back in my eyes.

I quickly enter the dormitory where I toss my bags on the bed and burst out crying. I sink to the floor, leaning against my old bed. However, I don't notice the other person in the room.

Pansy Parkinson is there. I don't care though, I just ignore her.

She walks over and just looks at me. She then does something surprising; she slides down beside me and looks at me with sorry eyes.

"I know how you feel." she whispers with empathy and rubs my back.

"How?" I sniff

"Because this is exactly what he did with me when you came around..." our eyes meet

"Pansy, I'm so sorry..."

She shrugs "It doesn't matter... He loves you. I should be happy he found his other half, obviously it just wasn't meant to be with us."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I ask

"Because what you went though, no one deserves that..."

I cry harder. I know exactly what she's talking about, and it has nothing to do with Draco. She was talking about the incident.

She sighs and looks at the cuffs of her shirt. "I really am sorry."

I nod "Thanks Pansy, it means a lot."

"I should never have slept with him after you guys broke up that one time."

"It doesn't matter." I sniff

"If you need anything, just let me know." she gives a small smile

I nod and thank her.

* * *

That night I don't go to my new room with Draco, I stay in the dormitories. The night terrors return and I toss and turn all night. I break out into cold sweat and scream and yell in terror. Pansy wakes me up a couple of times but then stops when I place a silencing charm around my bed so I don't wake anyone else up.

The blankets always find a way to wrap around me and try to strangle me in my sleep. I scream but no one hears me.

Usually when I have this dream it's always the same. Some hooded figure torturing me in every way possible. It varies from using a torture curse on me, to cutting me, and to rape. They all have their own terrors.

Though out the dream the figure never reviled his face, but this time... This time he does.

I scream out in my sleep again crying, unable to wake.

I feel all the pain in my dream. I feel the dagger and the agony; I feel every little thing that happens.  
I wake up shaking and I quickly grab my black hoodie and rip my curtains back.

I throw my white spaghetti strap tank-top over my head, noticing I sweat though it and put on a hoodie.

I'm freezing so over top of my sleeping shorts I put on my grey sweat pants. I also tie my hair up and open the door from the dormitory, I walk down the stairs and hear voices.

I notice one is Draco's and the other... The other is Valeriya, I quietly listen to what they are saying.

"But do you love her?" Valeriya asks

"Yeah. I suppose. It's complicated though. She's umm...Changed, and not exactly for the better. She barely lets me touch her, she always hides her body now; she's so quiet."

It doesn't take a genius to know that he's talking about me.

"Are you going to stay with her?" she asks

I hold my breath and tears fill my eyes again, I already know the answer.

"No. I just don't see how we can last. I love her but I don't know. Like I said, it's complicated..."

My heart breaks.

* * *

**Pretty sad ending, sorry about that. The next chapter has another love scene in it again, just letting you know. Thanks again for reading. TELL ME IF YOU THINK I SHOULD DO THE PREQUEL!**

**Thanks! **

**~Amy~**

**PS. Follow, Review, about the Prequel. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, followed and added to their favorites. So I had a fairly productive week, I spent it writing over 11 chapters for this story, which hopefully will be up soon! Thanks again for reading, hopefully you like this chapter. And just another warning: There IS a love scene in this chapter, reader discretion is advised... **

* * *

_Chapter 13_

I step into the common room, and by the look on his face he was surprised to see me standing there.

"Milleena I—"

"You know, maybe I should save you the trouble Draco and call it off myself; obviously then you'd feel less conflicted." I say calmly and walk towards the door.

He grabs my wrist.

"Let me go,"

"No." he moves in closer "Mill, you know that's not what I meant."

"And what exactly did you mean then?" I snap "I thought you were happy with me. Isn't that what you always say? What do you want Draco? Is this because I've been withdrawn and not telling you everything? Is this because we haven't been fooling around like we used to?"

"You've barely talked to me in weeks; you've barely even looked at me! You think it's been easy for me? It's not fair that—"

"What? And think it's been even easier for me?! I was raped, do you honestly expect me to be the same as I was?! You're supposed to be the one who's there for me. You promised you would stick with me though this, and now you're thinking about leaving me?! You're such a fucking liar!"

"Mill don't say that. Sure I'm being a little unappreciative but—"

"Maybe we should just take a break Draco," I say quietly

"Milleena, I—"

"I'm sick of hearing excuses! I don't care about what you're going though. What about what_ I'm_ going though? Do you know what it's like to have someone hurt you not only physically, but mentally too? I can never forget what he did to me. Do you know what it's like to have the entire school know what happened?" My voice rises "Did you even know I've tried more than once to kill myself? Did you know I _begged_ Dumbledore to erase my memories!?" I pull my wrist from his grasp with tears flowing freely now.

"Millie please, I had no idea..."

"Just forget it Draco, you've made it clear multiple times that you don't care about anyone but yourself." I say and then run out of the room with tears in my eyes.

* * *

Draco POV.

When Milleena returns to the Common Room two hours later, it's obvious she was crying.

"Mill—" I stand up from the couch

"Don't!" she snaps and heads to her room

"Listen to me!" I push her up against the stone wall with ferocity "I said our relationship was complicated. Isn't it the truth? I know I haven't been as understanding, I know that, ok? But you haven't let me, you've barely spoken to me since it happened. All I want is to help you, but you're not giving me the chance."

She looks scared, especially when I grip her tighter. She just breaks down crying and buries her head in my shoulder but my grip doesn't change.

"I'm just so scared." she whispers

"Of what?" My grip softens

"Of losing you. I need you, don't you see that? I can't cope with this. You're the only reason why I've lasted this long."

I nuzzle my nose against hers. "Does it look like I'm going anywhere?"

"You have so many choices, and I know I won't be able to keep you. You'll get bored of me eventually; you won't want to stick around."

Our eyes meet and I kiss her gently. Soon the kiss grows more heated and I grip her waist and lift her up against the wall so her long legs can wrap around my hips. I kiss her over and over as hard and passionately as I can, her hands are running though my hair and mine are cupping her tear soaked face.

"How does this always happen?" she pants when I kiss her neck

"How does what happen?"

"We always fight and it ends up like this."

my lips attack hers again. Her slim fingers move to unbutton my shirt and she slips it off. I kiss her harder and tug at her sweat pants. I take them off her so she's in her hoodie and shorts.

I kiss her neck again and she moans.

"I need you." She whispers

I hold her and apperate onto an old bed and she looks around as I kiss her neck. "Where are we?"

"Shrieking Shack," I kiss her harder as she undoes my belt, I take her sweater off and trail my kisses down her breasts.

Her hands tangle in my hair as I undo her bra and burry my face in her cleavage and lick down. She moans and takes off her shorts and I gently bite her breasts. We finally remove the rest of our clothes and I'm on top of her, kissing and biting her lower lip.

I separate her legs and look at her so see if she still wants to do this. She nods and I slowly enter her and I kiss her hard and she gasps from the pleasure.

I attach my lips to her neck and she claws at my back. I groan at the sensation of her tightening around me as I thrust into her even more. I grip her hips and kiss the peaks of her breasts, her hands still clawing up and down my back, tearing the flesh to pieces.

"Baby, not so hard." she pants though my thrusts

"Sorry love," I kiss under her jaw line and she kisses my neck and I moan.

I wrap my arm around her as our heat dies down and I'm just romantically rolling my hips into hers and she moans softy.

"I love you," I whisper and she smiles.

"I love you." She says as well and kisses me passionately and cups my face.

I moan as I release into her as she thrusts her hips into mine. I kiss her once more before I collapse on top of her with fatigue. My lips meet hers and we separate after a short but passionate kiss. She rests her head on my chest as I still am out of breath.

"Are you ok?" she whispers as I wrap my arms around her

"Yeah, fantastic actually..." I smirk "Did you—" I start but she cuts me off

"No, I didn't. But it doesn't matter."

I roll back on top of her and spread her legs again.

"Yes, it does matter." I kiss her neck

"Draco I'm fine, you've given me more than enough pleasure tonight. You need to sleep, you've been up all night."

"What kind of Malfoy would I be if I left my woman without an orgasm?" I smirk and run my hands up her body

"Well... I don't want another round, so you'll have to get off me."

Lies.

"You're just saying that so I get some sleep." I kiss her neck

"No, I need sleep too; I didn't sleep very much since I kept having nightmares."

I roll off her and frown. "What about?" I run my fingertips up and down the soft skin of her back as she cuddled up to my chest.

"It was the same as my others. Except for one slight difference.." she runs her hands down my pectorals to my abs and then trace it back up.

"And that was?"

"The man, the one who kept torturing me reviled his face."

I frown, she always has nightmares when I'm not there. How could I be so selfish? I let her suffer just because I wanted to talk to Val.

"Who was it?"

She breathes in deeply "You."

I freeze in panic, refusing to believe it. "Milleena, you know I would never hurt you, right? I love you too much.."

"I know." she whispers

"I promise I'll never hurt you, and I'll always protect you. I won't let anything like that happen to us again,"

"I guess I'm just scared... Knowing he's still out there."

I'm silent for a minute, wondering how I should tell her. "Mill... He isn't still out there..."

"What—What do you mean?" She frowns in confusion

"He's dead."

"How do you know that? And how did he die?"

I'm silent again, thinking on how I should answer this. "He was murdered."

"How do you know this?" She asks again

I kiss her lips passionately; scared that once she finds out it will be the last time we touch. I grip her hips and deepen the kiss. I shut my eyes even tighter, worried about what will happen once I tell her. I wrap my arm around her to pull her closer to me and I kiss her deeper with an open mouth, my tongue attacking hers. She moans and breaks away from the kiss and our eyes meet.

"Who killed him?" she whispers

I sigh and pull gently away from her, scared of what she will do knowing the truth. "I did." I whisper

I see the tears form in her eyes and she shifts farther away from me. A lump in my throat forms when I notice I'm already losing her.

"I never asked you do that..." she whispers

"I know."

"Draco, you didn't have to kill for me..."

"I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you..."

"Don't say that.."

"I will Milleena! You think I was just going to stand around and let him get away with raping the woman I love!?"

She gets up from the bed, my breath hitches when I see her naked body.

"I never asked you to kill someone for me!" tears roll down her face

"Mill, I did this for us. I did this for you, so he wouldn't be able to haunt you anymore." I get up from the bed as well to face her.

"Draco, I didn't want you to become a murderer because of me." she crys

"How else was I to make sure that he didn't do it again? I couldn't see you go through anymore of that."

"Please, stop talking about it! It doesn't matter what he did to me... You killed a man, Draco. You've broken my heart." her voice catches and she rushes around me to get her clothes and she quickly puts her sweats on.

"Millie, don't walk away." I grab her wrist. "Stay, please.."

"I can't... You've become just like—.."" she can't finish because she breaks down in tears "Just like _him_." her voice floods with venom when she speaks of him.

It doesn't take me long to figure out she's talking about Voldemort.

"I didn't know what else to do." I explain

She cries harder and I pull her into me.

"You can't do what he asked you..." she whispers

"Asked me what?"

"To kill Dumbledore, you can't..."

"I have no choice."

"I'll talk to him. I'll come up with something.."

"You know it won't work."

"I can try at least! I won't let you do this!" she says frustrated "Please don't do it." She begs

"I don't have a choice."

"Please just promise me you won't."

"Millie—"

"Promise..."

"I promise." I breathe out and I pull away from the hug slightly so I can lean down and kiss her.

She kisses back and the hoodie falls out of her hand and she wraps her arms around my neck to pull our bodies closer together. My fingers tuck into the waistband of her sweats and I pull them down so she she's naked again.

Her long, wavy hair covers her breasts and I wrap my arm around her waist to pull her in to me even more. I deepen the kiss and I kiss her until our lips are numb, I pull away slowly and look at her bruised lips. I rest my forehead on hers and gently pick her up bridal style.

She gives a small laugh as I carry her to the bed. She wrinkles her nose. "We're not going to sleep here, are we?"

"Who said anything about sleeping?" I smirk and set her down on the bed, opening her legs again so I could enter her once more.

She rolls her eyes. "We both need sleep."

"Ok, ok." I agree and lay beside her.

I look into her eyes as I wrap my arm around her and I kiss her softly. Her hand rests on my chest and she buries her face in the crook of my neck, gently kissing my skin.

"I love you, Draco." she whispers

"I love you too."

* * *

**Alrighty, hopefully that love scene wasn't too graphic. Thanks again for reading. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OR VOTE, LETTING ME KNOW ABOUT THE PREQUEL. **

**Thanks again,**

**Amy**

**PS. Review or vote, and send a PM if you want to help me edit. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Alrighty, thanks for the follows and reviews! Also, I'm still wondering if I should do the prequel, so let me know. Thanks for reading, sorry about the bad editing job; I'm in a hurry. I may re-do this chapter to revise things and stuff. **

* * *

_Chapter 14_

Here I am, tripping around my dormitory in my long gown, searching desperately for my shoes.

I hear a knock at the door "One minute!" I yell

I look underneath the bed and nope, no shoes.

There's another knock. "One minute!" I yell again, this time getting annoyed

"Milleena, Longbotom's here" Zabini says from behind the door

I get up from the floor and open the door, thanking him. I walk across the Common Room, to meet Neville who was waiting outside.

"I can't find my damn shoes." I pout

He laughs and shrugs "Go without them?"

"I can't do that." I huff

"I'm sure no one will notice, your dress will cover it up."

"Maybe I should just find another pair."

"Luna goes places without shoes all the time, no one will even notice."

I only shrug and sigh "I suppose you're right."

He looks shaken "Can we leave? I'm sorry but the dungeons just give me the creeps.."

I only laugh and nod as we head to the great hall.

We enter and I feel tons of eyes on us and people whisper as we walk by.

"You look beautiful by the way..." he adds shyly and looks down.

"Awwe, Neville. Thank-you, you look very handsome." he blushes at my comment.

The slow music starts and he put one hand on my waist and the other holds mine.

We begin our dance and I smile. "You're an excellent dancer Neville."

"I love dancing," he smiles

I spy Luna in the crowd and she looks slightly sad that Neville showed up with me.

"Luna's looking over." I whisper

Neville looks around and spots her, he sighs "She looks so beautiful."

"She does." I agree

"Mill, I really appreciate that you're doing this. You're a really great friend, not many people would do something like this for me."

"Thanks Neville, you're a great guy. And if Luna can't see it than it's her fault."

He smiles "I'm sorry for tearing you away from Draco, I'm sure he wasn't too thrilled about it."

I smirk "No, he wasn't exactly happy about it.."

"He umm, threatened that if my hands got too low while we were dancing that he would cut them off..."

I roll my eyes "That sounds like something he would say."

"I'm sure he doesn't mind all that much that you've gone with someone else, after all he has another date anyway..."

My eyes narrow "He what?"

"He has another date."

I don't pay attention and Neville steps on my bare foot and I wince in pain.

"Sorry!" he says, worried that he hurt me

"It's alright. Who's his date?"

"Valeriya, the transfer."

Of course, why would I suspect any different…

"Should have seen that coming." I mumble to myself

"Yeah, they seem to be pretty good friends." He overhears my comment

"Have you met her?" I ask

"Yeah, she seems decent; she didn't run away like most girls when I talked to her…"

"Decent? She seems like a slut." I scowl

"Sounds like someone's jealous." He teases and raises an eyebrow

"I'm not jealous."

He only shoots me a questioning look and I roll my eyes.

"Ok, maybe I am a little jealous."

"You don't have anything to worry about, Draco clearly likes you."

I only shrug and purse my lips together.

"Go ask Luna to dance," I smile, noticing she's alone.

"Really? You—you don't mind?"

"Of course not, go!" I shove him towards her

I see him walk over to her and ask, her eyes light up and she nods in a yes.

I clear off the dance floor and see Neville wrap his arms around her waist and her around his neck.

I look around and see Draco and Valeriya dancing as well.

My heart breaks seeing him so close to another girl, her fingers were playing with his tie and she had a faint grin on her lips.

She's dressed in a silver gown like I am, except it's extremely, extremely, low-cut.

What a hoe.

"Millie," Someone says behind me and I turn away to see Harry

"Hey, what's up?" I smile

"You wouldn't have happened to see Ginny yet, have you?" He looks around

"Nope not yet."

"Alright, when you see her—oh shit…" He trails off looking at something behind me

"What?" I turn around and my smile drops seeing what was happening.

I turn around and walk out the Great Hall, tears in my eyes as Harry tried to reason with me.

I keep walking though, not hearing what he was saying. Finally when I'm in some corridor I press my back against the wall and slide to the ground, wrapping my arms around my legs as tears threatened to spill over.

I hear footsteps approaching me and I look up to see Harry standing there.

"Hey," he slides down beside me and rubs my back "What's wrong, why are you crying?" he asks gently

"Didn't you see Draco and Valeriya kiss?" I sniff

"Yeah. But I was hoping the reason you were crying was because Neville stepped on your foot or something." he chuckles and looks down at my bare feet "Where are your shoes anyway?"

"I couldn't find them." I give a tiny smile

"Mill, you shouldn't be crying. You know Val kissed him, not the other way around."

"I don't know." My voice breaks

"Yes you do, you know he wouldn't do that."

"Why are you defending him?"

"Because you trust him, and that's good enough for me; no matter how awful he seems."

I chuckle at his comment slightly. I look up when I hear more footsteps and Draco's standing there with his hands in his pocket.

I get up from the ground and give Harry one last smile walk towards him.

"You see what happened?"

"Yeah." I shrug

"I'm so sorry, I should have never—"

I shut him up by kissing him softly.

"You're not mad?" he asks in confusion

I shrug. "Not really, not at you anyway. I know it was her who kissed you…"

"I've never liked dances all that much.."

"Why not?"

"Too much drama." he shrugs, smirking

I laugh softly and he takes my hand with a mischievous grin "Wanna get out of here?"

I nod and whisper "Ok."

He pulls me over against the wall and he slams his lips against mine. I giggle as he runs his hands up and down my waist and he presses his hips into mine as we made out. His hands go down to my ass and I feel him smirk during our kiss.

"You look amazing." He looks down at me after we separate

"Thank-you, you look good too." I smile

"No, seriously Milleena, you're breath-taking." He continues to look me up and down

I only giggle as he kisses my neck and he lightly bites my skin and he smirks against me "I'll try not to ruin this dress by tearing it off of you tonight,"

I have enough and push him off me so we can continue heading to the dormitories and he grabs my hand.

Just then someone grabs me from behind, separating me from Draco.

Draco turns around only to be punched square in the jaw by someone. Three other people grab him and shove him against a wall and I scream.

Draco tries to fight back but there are too many and the numbers begin to overpower him.

"Stop!" I yell at Jason, my ex-boyfriend, who punches him in the stomach.

I realize it's Blaise who's holding me back and I struggle in his arms as he throws my wand to the side.

"Please stop!" I beg and start to cry watching Draco get punched over and over again.

It's not a fair fight, eight of them against us two.

Draco's arms are held back as people throw punches at him.

"What do you want!?" I scream "Please I'll do anything! Just STOP."

"What do I want—?" Jason turns to me glaring "I want to teach your little boyfriend a lesson,—"

"Don't you fucking talk to her!—" Draco yells at him and Jason punches his face, no doubt judging by the crack, breaking his cheek bone.

"Please stop!" I beg

They throw punches at Draco until he's on the ground, trying to catch his breath.

Draco is able to fight a couple off for a second until the numbers out power him. He breaks ones nose while Jason takes something gleaming out and thrusts it between his ribs.

It takes me only a spit second to realize it's a knife

"Please, I'll do anything." I beg "PLEASE!" I sob

"Hear that boys?" Jason cocks an eyebrow. "She said she'd do anything..."

They pull Draco up and force him to see us. His face is all bloodied and he's having trouble breathing, I wonder if they broke or damaged his ribs, and added with the knife then damage done to his body is awful.

Tears rush down my face. "Please just let him go." I beg

"You would do anything, huh?" he asks me again

"Mill don't say anyth—" One of the guys slam Draco in the chest causing him to groan painfully.

I almost faint at the sight of his blood all over the floor and spread on the walls.

"Are you sure?" Jason asks me again and I nod

"Just tell me what you want and I'll do it. Please!" I beg with desperation

Jason pretends that he's having a hard time deciding. "Well, it's hard for me to choose what I'll have you do with all those clothes on..." he raises an eyebrow and smirks.

Blaise let's go of me and I shake with fear.

"Milleena, don't—"

"Will someone shut him up!" Jason yells and someone else throws a punch at his chest and he doubles out and spits out blood.

"Millie you know what will happen if you do." Draco says again and I try to give him a slight smile, to assure him everything's ok.

"Ok man, that's enough! You said we were just gonna rough them around a bit!" Blaise argues

"Don't be such a pussy." Jason snarls

"No, I didn't sign up for this shit..." Blaise turns to walk away

I know what will most likely happen next of course, I unzip the back of my dress and it falls to the ground.

The guys cat call and wolf whistle, Jason smirks and looks at me like I'm an animal to slaughter.

"You always wear stuff like that, sweetie?" he asks me, referring to my lace lingerie.

"Normally when I wear stuff like this I only count on Draco seeing it." I hiss

"You look good enough to eat." He pulls me over to him and kisses my neck, his hand going down to my ass.

"Don't fucking touch her! Or I swear I'll kill—" Jason stops kissing me only to punch Draco in the jaw again.

"Which one of you guys wants to fuck her after I'm done?" Jason smirks

While Jason is preoccupied and no one holds on to me I turn around and grab my wand that's lying on the floor.

"Woah. Babe, take it easy." Jason holds his hands up in a mock surrender.

"Get away from him," I order and point my wand at him

"It's eight of us against you, I really don't think you can win..."

"Ah, but you forget I happen to be the best student here." I smile cockily "If none of you step out of the way, I will not hesitate to kill you.."

One gets his wand out. "Don't even think about it!" I threaten

"I don't think you'll do it." Jason glares and I point my wand at his throat.

"Don't test me, because we both know I will." I whisper in a threat. "Let him go!" I demand and they drop Draco, who almost collapses to the ground. He staggers up and punches Jason straight in the jaw, knocking him out cold

"You ok baby?" I ask and go over to him to support his weight before he passes out from the blood loss.

"I think I need to pay Madam Pomfrey a visit," he leans against me and my white lingerie is covered in blood.

"Oh my god…" I hear someone gasp behind us.

Dean Thomas stands there in shock and whips out his wand. "Get him some help!" he orders me. "I'll make sure these guys pay Dumbledore a special visit."

"How? I can't apperate, not in his state!" I ask desperately and I feel Draco about to pass out and I get my dress on as quickly as possible.

"You're going to have to walk." Dean says

* * *

"Oh fuck Mill, I can't do this, I can hardly breathe.." he gasps after five minutes of us trying to get to the hospital.

I get him half way down the stairs, him leaning against me and we almost collapsed to the ground.

"I'm going to get help!" I say and gently kiss him, being careful of his broken cheek bone.

He grabs my hand. "No, no just stay…" he pants

"You need help." I sob

"Do you see the amount I'm bleeding? I won't last that long..."

"Don't say that, please." my tears blur up my vision

"You're so beautiful." he whisper and his breath hitches and he gently touches my cheek. I'm practically just sitting in a puddle of his blood now.

I hold his hand to my cheek and kiss it gently. "I love you," I cry

"I know," he gasps "I love you so much.."

"Mill? What's going on?"

Relief floods my chest and another tear drop falls.

I leave Draco side for a moment to see Ron and Neville down a flight of stairs.

"Neville, Ron, thank God you're here! Help me get him to the hospital wing!" I yell at them and they race up.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaims when he sees him.

"You ok?" Neville asks me.

"Yes! I'm fine, now help me!" I yell and they put his arms over their shoulders

Draco yells in pain as they lift him up.

"I'm going to find a teacher!" tears still run down my face, I kiss Draco lightly but passionately "Don't go anywhere on me.." I warn and run off

I run down the staircase and run though empty corridors yelling for help but no one comes.

I run to the great hall and slam open the doors. "Someone help me!" I yell

Everyone looks over and Snape and McGonagall rush over

"What's happened?"

"It's Draco, help please! He's losing so much blood!"

"Minerva go notify Madame Pomfrey, Milleena lead me to him." Snape orders

I nod and run off in the direction Ron and Neville were.

Once we reach them Snape starts uttering spells and I notice Draco is unconscious.

"He's barely breathing!" Ron gasps, still helping hold him up

"Do something!" I yell at Snape and he just glares at me and continues to mutter a spell.

* * *

Finally what seems like forever I'm finally waiting outside of the hospital wing. I wait outside the door as I hear him yell in pain as they re-mend the knife wound and try to reset the bones.

Professor Dumbledore comes out and I stand up.

"Well?" I ask

"He'll live luckily. The damage is quite gruesome although, five broken ribs, broken knuckles, broken clavicle, and a broken cheek bone, luckily the knife didn't do as much damage as we thought. However, he did lose a lot of blood."

"What about Jason and the rest?"

"Oh he and his friends will be greatly punished, and expelled. I'll be sending an owl to their parents notifying them what happened." Dumbledore sighs

"Can I go in?" I ask

"If you wish I'll ask Madam Pomfrey to set two beds up beside each other."

"Thank-you professor." I say, truly gratefully

"Now, if you excuse me, I must send some owls. I also have to finish the letter to Lucius and Narcissa, explaining the state of their son... I'm sure Narcissa will have a panic attack when she finds out, knowing her son is hurt..." he rolls his eyes and I chuckle slightly

He walks away and I open the doors to the wing.

Why can't there be a boring year at Hogwarts?

Apparently they don't exist...

* * *

**Sorry that chapter seemed a little rushed, I was doing it in a hurry. Thanks again for reading, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ABOUT THE PREQUEL.**

**~Amy~**

**PS. Follow, favorite, review about prequel. :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Big shout out to Annie2000 for helping me edit this chapter! I'****m also pretty sure I will**** be doing the prequel, but review expressing your opinion about it anyway. I had tons of fun writing this chapter, possibly my favorite so far; so I hope you guys will like it. **_  
_

**Oh, and may I also express how proud I am of myself. Not only is this the second time I've updated in two days (I seriously NEVER update that fast) but, I am also over 30,000 words! I also wrote like over 3 chapters in the past five days. This story will most likely be going over 30 chapters or more, since I still have tons I need to edit and revise in the ones I've already written. **

**I should also probably mention there is slight sexual content in this chapter... **

* * *

_Chapter 15_

What happened?" I gasped and head over to the other side of the common room.

"What do you mean what happened? You were there!" Draco snaps when I look at his black eye

"That wasn't there a couple days ago!" I protest

"Yes it was, it just wasn't as bad."

"Liar." I sigh "You were taken out of the Hospital last week, it wasn't there."

He just looks at me, impassive.

"What happened?" I ask

"Nothing, nothing happened." He shakes his head

"I thought we agreed to no more secrets." I cross my arms over my chest

"It's nothing." He says

"Draco." I say gently.

He sighs and grabs my hand, pulling me into our new room and he sits down on the bed. I sit in his lap and he winces in pain.

"Sorry," I say and quickly get off

"No, it's fine." he brings me back down and I wrap my arms around his neck and look at his ice blue eyes, staring off at the other side of the room.

"What happened?" I whispered and kissed his injured eye.

"My father." he said

"He hit you?" I frowned

"It's nothing new, he's done it a couple times when drunk after he got back from Azkaban."

"Why haven't you told me before?"

"Like I actually wanted my girlfriend to know that." He scoffs

"You just let him—"

"There's nothing I can do, or else he takes it out on my mother."

I run my finger over the black part of his almost white skin and I notice the bags under his eyes from not sleeping.

"Why does your mother stay with him if he beats her?" I ask

"Simple; she loves him."

I purse my lips and don't say anything.

"For the longest time I wanted to be so much like him." Draco says quietly "Now I'm afraid of just that..."

"Draco, you don't have to be afraid, you're nothing like him."

"But I am. I'm a coward."

"You're not."

"I am Mill! Look at me, I'm allowing your father to treat me like some puppet. I have to kill the only man I've ever trusted and it's for absolutely nothing, just so I can save my own skin."

"You're nothing like your father."

"You don't know what it's like." he shakes his head

I get off of him and raise an eyebrow "Really? You actually pulled the 'you don't know what it's like'?" I smirk "I think I know better than most people when it comes to being scared of becoming just like their parents."

He chuckles and nods "Yeah, I'm suppose you're right."

I get back on him and straddle him and push him back on the bed and he sighs and I kiss his jaw line and his hands wrap around my waist.

"I love you," I whisper in his ear

"No matter what?" he asks

"No matter what, I promise."

His hand goes behind my neck and he pulls me down to kiss his lips. Our lips separate and our tongues clash as we continue to passionately kiss.

I pull away and my fingers play in his blonde, almost white hair.

"You're so beautiful." He whispers and kisses my forehead

"You say that a lot." I smirk

"Because you should be reminded. I would do anything for you Mill..."

"Anything?" I ask

He nods.

"Then don't kill Dumbledore." I beg

"Milleena, you know I don't have a choice."

"Everyone has a choice."

"I don't."

"You do." I say more harshly, to try and convince him

"It's either his life or my mothers. And there's no way in hell I'll be left alone with my father."

"I can buy you some time. He's one of the only ones who can actually hunt down the horcruxes."

Draco only shakes his head "I don't know what to do."

"Don't do it. Don't break my heart." I say "And besides, you promised you wouldn't…"

He doesn't say anything so I just rest my head on his chest and hear his heart rapidly beating.

"Do I make you nervous, Draco Malfoy?" I smirk

"You do much more than that. You can make me into an utter fool." he chuckles

"You don't need my help to do that."

"Ouch."

I kiss his lips again softly and his hand snakes though my skirt and into my panties.

"What do you think you're doing!?" my eyes widen in shock and a squirm away

"What?" he smirks "Oh please, we both know you like it…"

I roll my eyes at him "Give me some warning next time."

"Mmmm, you're already so wet." He hums

"Inappropriate."

"Babe it's like you don't know me at all, inappropriate is my middle name." He smirks

"Fuck," I moan into his shoulder from the pleasure and he chuckles

"So you do like it?"

"Of course I like it," I bite my lip sexily. "Do you know what I like even more?"

"Mmmm, tell me."

"This." I grab his crotch though his pants and he moans

"Careful babe, I don't have the energy right now." he smirks again

I kiss his neck and I slowly loosen his black tie and unbutton his dress shirt just slightly, just so I can kiss down to his collar bone.

He traps my lips into a mouth-watering kiss and his fingers slip out.

His hands tangle in my hair as the kiss gets more heated as one of my hands rub him through his pants. He kisses me hard and bites my bottom lip slightly and I kiss back with the same aggressiveness.

Finally the heat dies down until we're kissing softly, yet still full of need.

He separates and looks in my eyes.

"Marry me?" he asks

I giggle and smile "I think we're a little young still."

"Not now you silly, when we're older."

I smile and kiss him gently again as his hands make their way to rest on my ass.

"I still need an answer." He smirks

"What? Now?" I laugh

"Yes, now! I like to plan ahead." he smiles

"No." I smirk

"No?" he frowns

"No." I laugh and get up off of him "I think I'll marry Potter instead."

"Uhh," He groans "Don't even joke about that." he says in horror and I only laugh and open the door, ready to walk out.

"So does that mean yes?" he asks and I turn around and smirk, closing the door, letting him figure out the answer himself.

* * *

I frown when I see the library table Harry and I were supposed to be working on empty.

"Neville?" I ask, seeing him sitting by the table with Luna.

"What's up?" he asks

"Have you seen Harry?" I frown

"Nope, haven't seen him all day." He says

"Last I heard, he was with Dumbledore." Luna told me

I nod and sit down "Thanks"

I look out the window as I make myself comfortable and take out my transformations textbook, noticing the weather.

Grey. That was the color of the sky. A dark and eerie grey, the kind that makes you want to stay inside until it passes.

I've always loved lightning storms, but this just makes my insides want to curl, as if a dark feeling came over me and I shiver.

"Looks like there's to be a storm." Luna notices me looking out the window

"Looks like." I agree

I flip open my page and try and concentrate, but I can't stop looking out the window. The feeling in the pit of my stomach makes me want to be sick and I'm not quite sure why.

I scratch the inside of my arm and loosen my Slytherin tie, not bothering to change out of my uniform after classes were over.

I shriek when I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see Draco, he looks troubled and I notice he used a spell to hide his injuries from earlier.

"You scared me." I say

"Are you alright?" he asks, frowning.

"Yeah, fine. What is it?" I ask

"Come here." he takes my hand and drags me behind a book shelf

"Draco what's—" I'm cut off by his lips slamming into mine and I wrap my arms around his shoulders as he lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his hips as we kiss deeply.

"You seem to have lots of energy now." I smirk, panting between kisses

"I need you," he says when we break away

"Now?" I frown

"Now."

"We're in the library." I whisper

"So? I've done girls in here before." he admits and I raise an eyebrow

"Sorry, I know you don't like me talking about it."

"Maybe we should just take it easy for a couple days, hmm? Then I promise as soon as you feel better you can fuck me as hard and as long as you want." I smirk

"I don't want to fuck you."

"But, you just said—?"

"I don't want to fuck you, I want to make love to you." he answers and presses his forehead against mine.

I smile and kiss him softly, only having the kiss grow more heated. His hands grope me though my blouse and he kisses my neck.

He kisses my lips passionately and he pulls away panting "You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now."

"But you just did." I smile

"Not these lips," he grazes over them "Your other ones." his hands go back underneath my skirt to finish the job they started earlier.

He kisses me harder as four of his fingers slid in and out of me and I moan softly as we continue to kiss.

I begin to get close but I know I can't make any noise so I kiss him even harder to keep from screaming his name.

He pulls out and rests his forehead on mine and my hands on his neck.

"I love you," he whispers

"I love you too," I say back

He kisses me again, pouring all his love in and then pulls away, only to look in my eyes again, and he walks away, leaving me there without saying good-bye.

I frown, confused and when I walk from behind to bookshelf, he's nowhere to be seen. I frown even more and go back to the table to study, knowing he must have apperated. I feel like studying is a waste of time, especially given what just happened behind the shelf, I won't be able to concentrate.

* * *

"Fuck." I look in my bag and pout, noticing I must have left my Ancient Runes book in the great hall during lunch.

I sigh and gather up my bag, and head back to where I left it.

When I get there I smile when I see it's exactly where I left it. I place it in my bag and while I do something catches my eye, a note in my Transformations book. I frown and take it out, realizing it wasn't there earlier. I unfold it and the words scribbled on the note turn my blood to ice.

_Get out of the school. _

_D.M._

The note raises confusion in me and I wonder why Draco wanted me to get out. I crumple it up and dismiss the matter, though I know I should be worried about it. Draco was acting weird, and I wasn't even sure why.

The skies are still dark and the eerie feeling returns. Just then, the magic, floating candles that are always burning go out. I look at the smoking, now extinguished, candles.

That was odd, the candles are always burning. The smoke drifts in the air and I suddenly have a very bad feeling in my stomach and I begin to get nervous.

What else freaks me out more is that the entire castle seems quiet except for one thing: singing. Awful, loud, obnoxious, singing.

I continue to walk back down towards the entrance of the Great Hall when I see a figure stop in front of the huge, glass, window at the entry way.

It takes me a minute to recognize the mop of black curly hair. She raises her wand and suddenly all the windows shatter, even the ones about me and I raise my arm over myself instinctively and shriek as the glass comes pouring down.

When I look back up I grab my wand, I recognize the witch now. It was Bellatrix Lestrange.

I run down, discarding my bag to figure out what the hell she was doing here, as well as some other Death Eaters, followed by Snape and Valeryia

"Snape?" I ask and frown as I get closer and I stop in my footsteps and looks up shocked to see a guilty looking Draco, the others continue and pay little attention to me; but he stops.

It only takes one look in the eye and my stomach drops. "What the hell have you done?" I ask

He doesn't say anything but only looks down, but I know.

Tears form in my eyes and they sting from betrayal.

"You motherfucker." I push him in the chest and he doesn't do anything, he doesn't even say anything.

"What?" tears flow freely down my cheeks "Don't you have anything to say, you coward?"

"Mill, listen to me. I can't do this anymore, you need to leave—"

"I was so wrong about you, Draco Malfoy!" I cry, not giving him time to speak, he didn't deserve that. "It took the death of my most favorite person in the world—murdered by your hands, to figure that out!" I continue pushing him

"Milleena I had no choice!" he argues

"You liar! You did! And you chose to betray me, and everyone else that you ever cared about. I'm such a fucking idiot, to think you ever cared! What the hell what that bullshit in the library? Did you know that was your last opportunity to fuck me before you killed him? What was with that note, you didn't want me around when you did it? I take back everything I ever said to you! You're a fucking coward and you're exactly like your fucking father and I fucking hate—" He slaps me across the cheek and I'm left speechless and out of breath, holding the cheek he just struck.

"Who are you?" I ask, my voice sore from choking up and my hand drops to my side.

"I won't bother trying to explain myself to you Milleena. Because you won't listen, but I didn't do anything wrong."

Didn't do anything wrong? Didn't. Do. _Anything_. Wrong?

"Burn in hell." I whisper, completely broken.

"I'm sorry." he says one last time

"Fuck you, and your apology!" I lash out "I hate you."

"I still love you."

I sniff as more tears fall "I'll never forgive you for this. I hope my father spares me the trouble and eventually kills you himself."

"I'm sorry,"

"No you're not. And to think I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you…I was such an idiot."

He only purses his lips together and walks away, just like the coward he is.

I sink to the ground that was covered in broken glass and I bring my knees up and cry into my palms.

I didn't know him at all. He hit me, he lied to me, he used me, and he killed the only man that has been like a father to me.

I hated every inch of him, I wanted him dead. I screamed in my palms as sobs racked my body. What made it even worse was that after all those thing and all the hate I was feeling, I still loved him. And not his words, or the way he struck me, could ever hurt more than watching him walk away.

* * *

**So, we're finally at the climax of the story. No more fluffy, everything-is-good, romance for Milleena and Draco, that's the last of them... (Or is it?) So the next couple chapters will be confusing due to the fact It'll be over a larger time spread, so if you're confused and having trouble following the story or anything just PM or review and I'll do my best to explain.**

**xoxox,**

**Amy**

**P.S. REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW ABOUT PREQUEL, PLEASE AND THANK-YOU.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I've just been so busy with work! Hopefully I'll be able to post more this weekend! Sorry about the mistakes in the editing, I didn't have time to do a really good job. Sorry again!**

* * *

Draco POV.

(ONE YEAR LATER)

Why didn't I just tell her the truth? Why didn't I tell her I didn't kill Dumbledore?

I stood by and watched it happen; I'm just as much to blame as Snape though…

I hit her, and I've never felt worse about anything in my life. In that moment I just wanted to kiss her and hug her all over and tell her how much I loved her. But I hit her instead, to insure she would leave me.

I couldn't continue to put her at risk. She was hurt continuously because of me. I knew she hated that I was a Death Eater, it killed her; but she never said anything.

She was raped because of me. If I never took her to the meeting and tried to get her more involved in my life, other than what she already knew, nothing would have happened. Then there was the incident with Jason, and it again was all because of me.

I made sure she would leave me because I didn't want to get her pregnant when her father found out about my failed attempt to kill Dumbledore. And that is exactly why I never told her, and I hit her. To make sure she was the one who left.

All her words stung, but at least now she could be safe, she wouldn't have to endure the life with me as a Death Eater. I knew she would have joined soon because of me. I didn't want that, she's not one of them. She's good and pure and kind, the complete opposite of me.

I missed her beyond belief. It hurt to know that she hated me so much; it hurt to have not seen her for so long.

And now I'm lying in bed, thinking about all this stuff with someone other than her next to me.

I've really only been to Hogwarts a couple of times since the year began, mainly because I was afraid of seeing her again, but also because I was too busy with Death Eater business to actually go to school.

I knew I should go, this being my last year and all, but I couldn't make myself. I wanted so badly to just beg for her forgiveness and tell her how much I love her. I wanted to kiss every inch of her body, but I could never do that again.

I had taken her for granted. I should have known it was too good to be true. I didn't deserve to even look at her, let alone kiss her and touch her like I did.

I remember her freckles she had when I first saw her and her crooked teeth accompanied with braces. She was so short and her hair was always a curly mess and I loved to tease her and take away her books. I always liked her, but I never saw her as a woman until the beginning of our fifth year. I remember that I didn't even recognize her. She grew a lot that summer, almost 5'8 with legs that went for miles. Her freckles faded until you could only see them when she was in the sun for too long, and obviously her braces were off by this time. Her already green eyes got even greener and her skin was a white porcelain color that changed to olive when she had a tan. Her hair changed from messy curls to beachy waves and I really noticed that she wasn't a little girl anymore, she was a woman. No, she wasn't a woman, she was a goddess.

I remember the silliest things about her, the way she would brush her hair out of her eyes. Or the way she would blush when I would give her a compliment when we first started seeing each other. She would always purse her lips together before correcting someone on a fact they got wrong (she really was a know-it-all. Maybe even a worse one than Granger) the way she would bite her cheek when we fought, to stop herself from cussing too terribly at me. The way her nails would tear down my back while we made love.

Fuck, I missed everything about her. And I never would stop missing her.

She was perfect in an almost inhuman way, and I had to ruin everything.

I'm even worse now than I was before I met her. I truly have become an awful person in her absence. I use other girls to take the place of her and none of them even come close. I've lost count of how many girls I've fucked since she left. Most of them I can't stand so I have them leave almost immediately after, except for Valeria, who also happened to be a Death Eater.

She normally sleeps in my bedroom with me afterwards, so I can have her more than a couple rounds a night.

She doesn't compare to Milleena though. No one can. And no one can fill my hunger for her.

All this was making me sick. Voldemort, my father, Milleena, everything made me want to just hang a noose around my neck.

In the past year of not seeing Mill, I've realized something. The best thing in life is falling in the love. While at the same time, the worst thing in life is also falling in love.

Love fucks us up. It makes you be in this continuous state of happiness and dreaming. You have false pretence that you can have a life with that one special person and then suddenly one day they're gone. Love is only a delusion to distract us from the upcoming problems. It sugar coats everything until what you're living in is no longer reality.

Did I honestly think that I could ever have a life with her? Did I think I would wake up beside her for the rest of my life, kissing her good morning while she had a big heavy ring on her left hand?

I did think that. I wanted her; I wanted every single part of her. I missed her with every inch of my being but it won't make a difference.

She was gone, most likely in love with someone else while I'm stuck here still head over heels for her.

* * *

Millie's POV.

Almost an entire year. Almost an entire year I haven't seen Draco.

And it's killed me every second of it. Sure, by now I had a fantastic boyfriend. He was a Ravenclaw, smart and funny, but nothing like Draco. In fact, I'm bored of him. I'm not even sure why I was still with him, it's not like I've seen him recently either. I haven't seen him for months, thanks to the fact I was with Ron, Harry, and Hermione searching for Horcrux's.

My father realized that I wasn't about to join the Death Eaters anytime soon and he put a price on my head. After all, I was only born to support his cause. Now I'm a traitor to him, and nothing more.

I pulled my coat up as I was on watch while Harry and Hermione were in the tent with Ron. The cold air stung my face as it hit me. I had my wand in my hand and I was sitting at the base of a tree.

I heard a branch snap and I quickly got to my feet to see Harry there.

"Hey," he tucked his hands in his pockets

"Hey." I give a slight smile and sit back down, he sits next to me.

"Are you ok?" he asks

"Yeah," I nod

"Are you just saying that?" he asks

"No, I feel fine."

"You haven't acted like yourself since..." He stops himself "Since Dumbledore, and when Draco—"

"Don't talk about him." I beg

"Milleena, don't do this to yourself. You shouldn't be afraid of what you're feeling."

"I'm still in love with a Death Eater that used me; of course I'm afraid of that. He's ruined me in every way possible. Jack can't even kiss me without me wanting it to be Draco instead."

"You'll move on, and you'll be fine. You may even forgive him one day too."

"He promised me. He promised he wouldn't kill Dumbledore and he did—"

"He didn't." Harry cuts me off

"He did—he—I know he did. He was with them."

"You didn't know it was Snape? Draco couldn't, so Snape did."

I put my hands in my palms and my heart drops, I said all those things and he didn't even deny it. Why?

"He didn't even tell me." I whisper as I feel the tears gather

"I'm sorry, I thought you already knew. I thought I told you."

"No," I shake my head "Why didn't he tell me? He barely said anything..."

"I don't know, it's Malfoy, I can't pretend to know what happens in his head."

"I hate him." I sniff "Why didn't he tell me..."

"You don't hate him."

"I do! I always have, but I can't help but love him at the same time."

Harry just purses his lips together and tries to think of what to say. "Just give it some more time, you'll get over him."

I nod "Hopefully sooner than later."

"Yeah."

"How many more Horcruxes do we need?" I ask

"Only a couple."

"And then we're good? And you sure that'll kill him?" I ask

"Positive."

"Good. It's about time that bastard was killed."

"Have you seen him? Voldemort?"

"A couple times." I look down at my shoes

"I see him all the time in my dreams." Harry admits

"So do I."

"Guess he's poking around in your head too."

"Yeah, he has been for a while."

_Ever since I was born._

"Don't worry, we'll finish him off. We have the sword of Gryffindor now, and that will do the job of taking care of the rest of the Horcruxes." He stands up

"What if we can't find the rest?" I ask

"We will, I promise."

By now I've heard so many promises that none of them mean anything.

* * *

**Please review and follow! Sorry again about the delay and mistakes. I'll try and update some more this weekend hopefully.**

**Amy**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, so this chapter takes place more in the Deathly Hallows. I kind of made my own twist on the chapter, and I feel like I got a lot of the facts wrong because I haven't read the book in over a year or so. Sorry if it's kind of a bad chapter, as well as bad editing. **

**Warning: there is another sex scene in this chapter. **

* * *

Milleena POV.

"Don't push me!" I growl at the Snatcher that held us hostage.

He just chuckled and continued to push me down the long path to Malfoy Manor.

It was dark and a miserable day, which I suppose matched the situation. Finally after being so careful we let something slip, and we were caught. Of course, this was the last place I wanted to be taken. In fact, being taken directly to my father was better than here.

I only hoped my father wasn't at the manor just yet though, and I hope that no one recognized Harry. I was surprised it was holding this long, normally stinging Jinx don't last.

Then realization hit me: I was going to see Draco, after avoiding him for this long. I didn't even know how to feel, I wonder how much he changed.

As they lead us up to the dark mansion I noticed this was the only time I have ever actually seen the Manor, it was even larger than I expected.

They pushed us and pulled, manhandling us while they dragged us into a large room.

"I said don't push me!" I say angrily to the man.

"This one has attitude." The snatcher warned Lucius, smirking.

"Ah," he looked at me and walked over, not even paying Harry as much attention as he was paying me. "Milleena..." My name rolled off his lips.

I notice Draco look up and he notices me for the first time, and I notice him. Our eyes meet and my heart can't help but flutter slightly seeing him. He's grown up, still wearing black suits; but this one made him look older. His hair was still styled the same and he looked tired and worn. He looks years beyond his age. I suppose I did too, hunting Horcruxes wasn't an easy job.

I probably looked disgusting at the moment. My lace up boots was covered in mud and some of the clothes were singed from the Snatchers attack. I had a large scrape across my cheek from running through trees and branches. My head was still bleeding after I crashed into a large rock from being hit was a spell.

Even though I had wounds and injuries I still looked better than Draco. His skin looked paler than usual and he had bags under his eyes from not sleeping. There was something about him that just seemed dead. Maybe it was his eyes? They looked completely lifeless.  
What have they done to him?

I'm knocked out of my thoughts at Lucius grabbing my chin and forcing me to look up at him.

"If it isn't the Dark Lord's treacherous bitch of a daughter, here on my doorstep..."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all look at me hearing that, wide eyes.

Guess my secret is out…

"You chose them, rather than us... Pathetic. I truly wonder what my son ever saw in you." Lucius snarled

I do something gutsy and I spit in his face. The snatcher punches me in the stomach and I double over in pain, having trouble breathing as I cough. I'm yanked up and Lucius backhands me so hard that I almost fall to my knees. I would have fallen to the ground if it weren't for the man holding my arms back. My vision begins to narrow and I still have trouble breathing as I cough up some blood.

Tears sting my eyes but I won't have anyone see I'm weak. I stand up, my cheek still stinging and my ribs burning.

"Weak." He mumbles as he turns away, I already feel my cheek bleeding slightly in the area where my skin broke.

I make eye contact with Draco again and I look down, unable to face his eyes.

* * *

I'm thrown into the cell with Harry and Ron, sputtering and coughing even more blood, my arm shaking with pain.

"Mill." Harry rushes forward and I wince as he grabs my arm

"Ow!" I yelp

He removes his hand to see it covered in blood.

On my forearm, blood seeps out from deep cuts. Written in my flesh down my right arm "Traitor" is engraved in my skin.

I notice a goblin from Gringotts is also in the cell, as well as Mr. Olivander and Luna.

"What did they do?" Harry whispers

"Hermione's next." I lay down and pant, my voice hoarse from screaming in pain.

And like that, right on cue Hermione starts screaming from Bellatrix torturing her and Ron winces and the sound.

Just then, I hear someone come down the steps and I think its Peter Petrigrew, coming back to retrieve me. But it's not, instead I see Draco. I sit up and try to get on my feet, not wanting him to see me so weak.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Ron snarled

"Are you alright?" Draco asks me

"What do you care? You just stood there and watched."

"No, I left."

"Oh! And that's supposed to make me feel better! I was being tortured and you just left? Thanks." I reply sarcastically "Fucking asshole…" I mutter under my breath and only Harry can hear, he smirks.

"I arranged for you to get out of here." Draco answers

"How?" I ask, that catching my attention.

"Millie no, it could be a trap." Harry whispers to me

"We don't have any better options."

Harry just nods, seeing the truth in what I just said.

"How?" I ask Draco again

"No one but Malfoy's and those who have permission are able to apperate within miles of this place. I know a way to get you out of here, but it'll have to be tomorrow. I can't do anything better than that."

"Hermione could be dead by then!" Ron says "Am I the only one who hears her screaming?"

"She'll be taken down here tonight; there was a fire in one of our bases. My aunt has to take care of it, Hermione will be down here soon enough."

"Why are you helping us?" Harry asks

"Please, do you honestly think I like being a Death Eater?" He rolls his eyes at Harry

"Thank-you..." I say and hold my arm, trying to stop the bleeding.

"You're bleeding a lot." Draco notices

"Thanks to your aunt."

"I can take care of it for you?" he offers

"No. I'm fine."

"Milleena, it needs to be properly taken care of. It'll get infected if you stay here."

"I don't need your help, Draco!" I snap

"Oh God," he pinches the bridge of his nose "I need to tell you something, but not in front of them. Can you not take a hint?"

Draco was genuinely trying to warn me about something.

"Anything you have to say to me you can say to Harry and Ron." I gulp

"No I can't." he unlocks the cell and grabs my arm "You don't want them to know this, trust me."

I don't fight him, he just quietly brings me back up to his suite in the manor.

He leads me to the bed and has me sit down.

"Here," he says and grabs some bandages and begins to wrap my arm.

He kneels in front of me and wraps my forearm gently and my heart flutters the entire time.

I still love him, and I can never stop.

I take his hand and he looks up at me.

"What happened to you?" I whisper as I caress his cheek

"Mill—"

"What happened, Draco?" I ask again

"You happened." he answered

I frown "What?"

"Everything I ever did was to protect you and keep you safe, yet I did an awful job at it. You were raped because of me, tortured. I had to lie to you just to protect you from me..."

"Why would you need to protect me from yourself? I was safe with you."

"You act as though I never hit you." he scoffs

I just clear my throat and look down. I forgot that he hit me.

"I didn't mean to do that." he says "I never killed Dumbledore." he answers and sits down beside me

"I know." I nod

"Your father always wanted a boy he could pass his powers to. Instead he had you. So while you were younger he placed a curse on you. If you ever have a son Mill, he'll be even darker than Voldemort." He explains

I'm confused; I wasn't sure how to even react.

"Your dad wanted me to get you pregnant, so your son would be born. He'd be a Horcrux, Mill. And I couldn't live with myself if I did that to you. I was supposed to father the kid and make sure he grew up as a dark wizard. I didn't want that, I wanted you to find someone good and have them raise the kid. That's why I hit you, because I knew I didn't have the strength to say it was over, and I knew you never would if something didn't force you to."

By now quiet tears were flowing down my cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me this?" I ask

"I just did."

"I fucking hate you." I sniff

He chuckles "I fucking hate me too."

It causes me a tiny laugh and he looks at me. He leans in and kisses me softly on the lips.

Once we pulled away I looked at my hands.

"Sorry." he said

"Draco." I swallow and try to force the tears down as I say this "You and I aren't meant to be together. But I still love you, and I still want you and I've wanted you every day since you left." I admit

He takes me by the hips and pulls me up onto the bed, kissing me hard while doing so.

My arms wrapped around his neck and I moaned softly as his hands ran up and down my inner thighs.

We both kicked off our shoes and he kisses me harder as I took his tie off his neck and slipped off his jacket then began unbuttoning his shirt.

His hands removed my shirt so my black, lace bra was exposed to him as he kissed the top of my breasts. I moaned his name softly and began to take his shirt off his shoulders and remove his belt.

He kissed all the way down to my waistline of my skinny jeans and he kisses my hip bones while he slid my pants down as he kisses around my thong.

Soon my thong was down down my legs and he was kissing between my thighs sexually, licking me up and down and causing me to shutter.

As I neared my climax and pushed his head into me more he stuck his fingers inside me as well, guaranteeing my orgasm.

He came up and kisses my lips again as I finished undoing his pants, pulling his boxers off with them.

He didn't even ask, he knew I wanted him by the way my wetness was seeping down my thighs.

He set my legs up around him and kissed me as he entered me hard, causing me to gasp.

He almost immediately found my g-spot and attacked it, already making me near my climax. His hands were bringing my hips up to meet his as he thrusted into me, my back arching and leaving my neck exposed where he kissed.

He wasn't as gentle as he once was; in fact he was pounding himself right to the hilt. It hurt me, since I haven't been entered since he left. But it was a good hurt, and I needed it.

He kissed me hard and passionately and my hands raked through his hair and back, wanting him as close as he could get.

I still hated him though. I hated him because he ruined me. He's permanently marked me as his own and I can't stop going back to him, no matter how awful he treats me. I still love him, and that _exactly_ is why I hate him. How could I love someone who I hated so much at the same time?

He kissed my lips hard and pinned my arms above my head with one of his hands as the other ran up and down my body.

Awe fuck… What the hell was I doing? If I wanted to get over him, I definitely shouldn't have been having sex with him. That was not helping my case and I know I'd hate myself in the morning because of it.

Why couldn't I just get over him? Does he really have that tight of a hold on me? Why do I allow him to use me like this?

I was so confused; I wanted him, yet at the same time I didn't. My thoughts were interrupted by him softly moaning my name as he gave sharp thrusts into me as I tightened around him.

I bit my lip so stop myself from screaming his name while I spilled my waves of pleasure onto him and he released inside me.

He collapsed on top of me from fatigue and I was still short of breath when he rolled off on the bed beside me.

He kissed me lightly again and he put the blankets over our sweaty, naked bodies.

He didn't say that he loved me before we fell asleep from exhaustion. And that was how I knew we would never be the same.

Both he and I change. We were both broken and damaged beyond repair. Nothing would ever be the same between us again.

And it pained me knowing that, almost to the point where my heart physically hurt.

That moment there were tears silently running down my face and I was naked in his bed, his arms wrapped around me, he was literally centimeters away. Yet it felt like miles.

And it killed me to feel like that.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading. Please review and follow, it will inspire me to write faster!**

**Thanks,**

**Amy**


	18. Part 2

_PART 2_

By the time I woke up the next morning, Draco was already gone.

And I was left feeling empty, feeling like nothing more than the many other girls he used. Nothing felt worse than waking up naked in his cold bed, the pain of it almost made me want to cry.

I just had to fall in love with him. I should have known this would have happened. Of course in some ways I did see it coming, and I ignored my instincts. How could I be so stupid?

We weren't together anymore, nothing we had mattered. The thought of that broke my heart.

I suppose when you go through a break-up with someone you truly love, things like this come to mind. I was so ready to do anything for him, no matter what it was. Why do I always fuck everything up?

Things don't ever work out for me. They never have, and the never will. Why? Because I'm the daughter of Voldemort for fuck's sake, of course things aren't meant to work out for me.

The thing that hurts the most was that I truly thought we could actually be together. Now that I think about it I find it ridiculous I ever thought that. I mean seriously, I'm Voldemort's daughter, did I really expect him, Draco Malfoy, to be with me? No, I didn't expect that, I _hoped _though.

I suppose that's the reason for my heartbreak. Hope. Hope and love really fucks you over. It really fucks _me_ over. Will I ever be happy? Will I ever have my own happily ever after?

No, I won't. Happily ever after doesn't happen for a daughter of a monster.

I've given him everything I could have, and yet it wasn't enough. Why do two people fall in love but they're not meant to be together?

As I quickly and out bed and put my clothes back on, Dobby comes in rushing, telling me we had to go right away.

As we quickly got away from the Manor I knew I wouldn't miss that place.

But I would be forever missing him.


	19. Chapter 18

**Thanks for reading! Please favorite, follow and review! **

* * *

_Chapter 18_

Fast forward a couple years. I'm 22, I graduated Hogwarts and my father was defeated.

I'm working as a lawyer for the Ministry and I can say it's going pretty smoothly; except for God-damn Umbridge, who insists on getting in everyone's business.

I was happy for the first time in years. I had a great life and I have never really thought of my past. Until now, where I was at a place I thought I'd never see again, Malfoy Manor.

I saw some people I knew and they congratulated me and I smiled and thanked them. I raise my left hand that was holding my champagne glass and I take a second to admire my diamond engagement ring.

"Milleena." a familiar voice says and I turn around to see Draco, my heart flutters.

"Hey." I smile and look at him

"Mill," Dean Thomas smiles walks towards me, passing Draco and coming over.

He kissed me on the lips. Draco looks down at his shoes and I smile at Dean.

"Draco, you remember Dean?" I ask

"A Gryffindor, of course." He says a little harshly

"Hey congratulations, Astoria's a great girl." Dean says

"Thank-you." Draco gives a slight smile

I can't help but play a small smile on my lips when I really take a look at him. He was really a man now, no longer the eighteen year old I fell for all those years ago.

"I'm going to go look around for some other people." Dean says, obviously feeling awkward and out of place, I clearly told him everything that happened with Draco.

"Congrats." Draco says

"You as well." I smile through my teeth.

"When did he propose?" he asks

"About two weeks ago." I say and take another sip and head to the edge of the balcony and he follows.

"So when's the big day?" I ask him as I place my hands on the rail

"Next month." he purses his lips

"So soon..."

"Yeah. Yeah it is. My parents wanted Astoria and I to have the wedding as soon as possible."

"Are you nervous?"

He shrugs and I smirk

"You are, Draco Malfoy's getting cold feet."

"Well, I mean who can blame me? There's over 400 people invited to the wedding."

"Where's the honeymoon?" I ask

"Spain"

"Exciting." I smile and look at the night sky

"You look amazing." he says quietly

"Thank-you." I smile

"It's been awhile since I've seen you." he says

"Yeah. I can't remember. Either it was that night, or the battle, I can't remember which."

"Oh right. That night..." he remembers and smiles slightly looking down at his hands

"How long have you been together?" I ask "You and Astoria?"

"Seven months," he sighs "I proposed after two."

"Wow, you must really love each other." I look at the night sky. "Are you happy?" I ask, looking back at him

"Well yeah I'm happy, I mean she's fantastic."

"Do you love her?" I ask

He sighs again and looks at me, his icy eyes looking into mine.

"No..."

"Then why are you marrying her?" I ask

"My parents. As it turns out we're so in debt that we need the Greengrass's money or else it's only going to get worse."

"You shouldn't have to marry her if you don't want."

"I don't have a choice." he says

I sigh and look back out at the dark sky "Yes, you do..."

"I don't."

"We all have choices Draco. I remember having a conversation with you years ago going somewhere along these lines…"

"I really don't have a choice Milleena, and I don't see how I can get out of this even if I did."

"Find someone else you love and marry her, you deserve to be happy."

"I can't. The girl I love is marrying someone else…"

My breath hitches and my heart stops beating.

Oh fuck, I was so not counting on this happening when I received Astoria's invite to their pre-wedding party.

"Draco we were 18..." I say quietly

"So? I haven't seen you in four years and I still feel the same way now as I did back then. I've been with more women than I can count and none have replaced you. I let you go because I thought it was the right thing; but it wasn't—"

"Draco, stop." I beg

"Millie come on," he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear "I know you feel the same. Let's just go, you and me. We can go anywhere, you name it."

"Stop, please."

"Milleena, I know you feel the same. You can't just cast aside what we had! I know you still love me, I can see it."

"Stop!" I beg, shattering my champagne glass in my hand. The broken glass falls to the ground and he notices my hands bleeding and grabs it, applying pressure. My hand hurts, but essentially less than my heart.

"I'm not going to stop, and you know I never will."

I take my hand back from him and try to stop the blood from flowing so quickly.

"I don't feel the same. I did a long time ago, but I'm engaged and I'm happy with Dean. You're engaged to Astoria, that's how it's supposed to be."

"I don't believe you." he calls my bluff

"Don't believe me? Draco, did you think I would love you forever?! I don't! I moved on, as should you! It's too late, I'm sorry." I say, still holding my bloody hand

"Millie—"

"It's Milleena." I snap, correcting him

"Milleena," He sighs "Don't push me away."

"Take a look at the situation, Draco. I love Dean and I'm engaged. You're engaged to Astoria. I'm done with you! I was eighteen and thought I was in love, that was years ago. Why can't you just move on? Please." I beg "Just let me go!"

He reaches out to take a look at my hand again.

"Don't touch me."

He backs his hand away, and purses his lips. He looks fine, like all I said didn't matter to him. But I saw in his eyes that it did.

"Just let me help you." He says

"I don't need your help, Draco. I don't need it and I don't want it…"

He only gives me a small smile, the hurt behind his eyes showing even more. "I should probably go check on Astoria."

"Yeah," I nod

"I'll see you at the wedding then?"

"I'll be there."

"Good." he nods, as though nothing happened and walks away.

As he walks away my wall collapses and I can no longer pretend. I choke down some tears but one escapes and slides down my cheek.

I walk back into the party and see Dean talking to Harry. He looks over at me and smiled, his smile faltering when he sees my badly bleeding hand.

"What the hell happened?" He frowns

"Nothing, I just broke a glass."

"You look like you got into a fight with a chainsaw. God, you're bleeding a lot." Harry states, grabbing a cloth napkin and wrapping it around my hand.

"Thanks." I say

"Are you alright?" Dean asks, seeing my bloodshot eyes and the pain behind them.

"Yeah, of course."

He only purses his lips, knowing I was lying.

Why do I always have to lie in order to keep from hurting those who I care about?

* * *

"I don't even know what to do." I explain to Pansy as we sit on the bed

"You love Dean?" She asks

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Then why are you marrying him if you don't?!" She exclaims

"Because I'm hoping I'll love him by the time the wedding comes."

"No, honey. You should have just said no when he asked, you should have said you needed more time."

"How could I though? He decided to propose in public, I couldn't say no when the crowd screamed at me to say yes!"

"I never got why guys do that, it's just such a bad idea." She says and I agree "Maybe you should just tell him you're not ready."

"Will I ever be ready to marry him?"

"I don't know." she shrugs

"This fucking sucks." I lie back on the bed and bring my knees up so I'm in a ball and a tear falls down my cheek

"Things will get better." she promises

"Will they though? I don't see how things can look up for me." I sniff

"They will, trust me."

"Doubt it…"

"I got to go, I have work early tomorrow." She gives a small smile and I sit up

"Ok." I say

"Come here," she holds out her arms and I give her a hug

"Everything will be fine." she says

"Yeah, thanks Pans." She gets off my bed to apperate

"I brought you ice cream by the way. It's in your freezer, I was guessing you'd need it due to the fact you were sobbing on the phone…"

"Thanks again Pansy, for everything."

"Not a problem." She gives me one last small smile.

When she leaves I'm alone, and I feel awful. I feel more empty and hurt than I have in years.

It's like void that never stops growing in my chest, and I begin to wonder if that void will ever close.

* * *

**Alright, thanks again for reading! Tell me what you thought of the chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to update again soon!**

**~Amy~**

**P.S. Please don't forget to follow, review, and favorite! **


	20. Chapter 19

**Yay, over 45K words! This has to be my longest chapter I've written yet, and I'm pretty proud of it. Please review or follow, letting me know what you thought of this chapter so it'll be worth all the effort I put in! I hope you really like this chapter just as much as I do.**

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT IN CHAPTER BELOW! **

* * *

_Chapter 19_

"Hey," I knocked on Dean's office and opened the door "Ready to go?" I ask

"Yeah, just give me a minute." he gathers up his books.

I look around the office and the hall; it's been years since I've been back at Hogwarts. Dean was trying to get his teaching degree and it was his first year working here.

"What time were we supposed to be there?" he asks

"In a couple of minutes, we'll have to apperate."

"Ok, just give me some time, I'll be a minute."

"Alright, I'm just going to look around quickly." I say and he nods

I walk through the empty corridors and my high heels click annoyingly. I look at some of the pictures and have a couple of conversations with the ones that were up while I was going to school.

I missed this place, I missed it so much. I also missed the people, and I missed the secure feeling and how much this place felt like home.

I look down at my watch and huff in annoyance. Hermione and Ron were expecting Dean and I for dinner, and we were late. I was excited to be going, it's been awhile since we were all together. I missed the old days, hunting horcruxes and kicking up trouble with Harry, Hermione, and Ron during our last year.

"What are you doing here?" A voice rings behind me

I turn around to see Draco "I could ask you the same thing."

"I work here." he answered

"What? Since when?!" I demand

"I'm a potions teacher, you didn't know?"

"No!" I laugh "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not like we've actually had a real conversation for while. You didn't ask where I worked last night, even when we did talk..." He shrugged

"Draco, congratulations." I smile

"Thank-you. And I assume you're working for the ministry, like you always wanted?"

"Lawyer," I smile

"You always were good at arguing." he smirked

"I never lost an argument." I smile

"Yeah I remember, you always had a way with people bending to your every whim..." He smiled

"A trait my father had as well…" I bite my lip and cross my arms, looking down at my stilettos.

Suddenly its silent between us again and I look back up and clear my throat; by doing so trying to clear the awkwardness.

"Thanks again for inviting us to your party last night."

"It was Astoria's idea…"

"Oh." I say, sad to have found out it wasn't actually him who invited me.

"How's your hand?" He glances over at it

"Fine, thanks to some healers." I smile

"I'm sorry again about what happened, I don't know what came over me." He apologizes

"Milleena!" Dean called, grabbing my attention "Let's get going,"

I look back at Dean, who was behind Draco and I give him a slight smile.

"I have to go." I say

"Could I see you sometime soon? I really miss talking to you and—

"Draco..."

"Just on a friends basis."

"Yeah," I smile "Leaky Cauldron, tomorrow?"

"I'll send you an owl for the time."

"Ok," I smile, glad being able to talk to him in a friends kind of way.

After we say good-bye I walk over to Dean.

"What did Malfoy want?" he asks

"Nothing. Why didn't you tell me he taught here?"

"You never asked." He shrugged

"Well you didn't think I'd want to know?"

"I didn't think it mattered." he laughed and then cleared his throat "How serious were you guys anyway?"

Uh-oh, I wondered when that question would come up.

"It wasn't too serious, we just mainly fooled around a lot."

"As in you guys did it a couple of times?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It was only a few times though, so there's no need to worry…" I scratch my arm, feeling uncomfortable

"Was he your first?" he asks

"Yeah," I sigh "Unfortunately"

"I never knew what you saw in him."

"I was young and stupid, I didn't know what I was doing and I thought I was in love." I admit

"You thought you were in love with him?"

I didn't think, I knew.

"Yeah, but everyone does at that age. I don't feel anything for him now, and I never will."

"So you guys were never really serious?"

"Not at all, as it turned out he turned out to be exactly what I expected."

"And that was?" He smirked

"A selfish asshole that doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"So you never actually loved him?"

I take a shaky breath and fake a smile, trying to assure him I was telling the truth "Not at all…"

Another lie. When will the lies stop? When will I finally be able to stop lying to him?

When will I be able to stop lying to myself?

* * *

"I thought we were going to the Leaky Cauldron?" I smirk as we walk down Diagon Alley.

"We will eventually." Draco gives a small smile, his hands in his pockets

"Well what are we doing here?" I ask

"So impatient," He shakes his head

"Just tell me what we're doing." I huff

"And bossy."

I chuckle, and look down at my pumps and wrap my arms around myself. I made the wrong choice of wearing my little black, skin tight, bustier dress; I didn't know it would be this cold.

He noticed me shivering and he took of his black jacket to his suit,

"Here," he said

"What a gentleman," I smirk "I don't think you ever did that while we were dating."

"I probably did." he shrugged and put the jacket over my shoulders

"I can't really remember if you did."

"You look beautiful, by the way. Not that it's a change or anything, you always look beautiful."

I blush "I thought this was a friends thing..."

"It is. What? I can't compliment you without it being anything more than friends?"

"No, that's not what I meant—"

"I know what you meant..." He cuts me off

I clear my throat as we continue walking, an awkward silence coming upon us.

"So you'll never guess who I asked to be one of my bridesmaids." I challenge, trying to start a conversation.

He thinks for a minute "Granger?"

"Maid of Honor," I correct "Keep trying."

"Oh, what's her name, it was Weasels' sister?"

"Ginny? And yes, she's one, but not the one I'm talking about."

"Tessa?"

"Yup, but keep going."

"I don't know, I give up."

"Pansy." I smirk

"Really? You two would practically try to rip each other's throats out!"

"Funny isn't it? We're actually really good friends now. Best friends almost, she pretty much lives at my apartment."

"That's—wow. I don't even know what to say about that...That never would have happened back in the old days." He chuckles

"I know, I really hated her for being your first."

"She wasn't my first…" He admits

"I always thought she was." I frown

"Well you were wrong." He chuckles again

"Ok, well then I want to know something, since we're on this topic…"

"And that is?"

"How old were you when you fucked a girl for the first time?" I raise an eyebrow

"Shit, I can't even remember. I know I had my first hand job when I was thirteen, and my first couple blow jobs the same year as well. I was fourteen, when I had sex for the first time. It was with a girl from Beaubatons; I actually ended up having sex with a couple of girls from there..."

"Wow, and I thought losing my virginity to you at seventeen was young..."

"I remember that night." He gives a slight smile and looks down "I can't forget it... Even the little things I remember."

I look around and see all the stores I used to go into when I would have gotten supplies for Hogwarts. Everything looked different here at night, the lights from the streets lamps reflected off the dark cobblestone roads.

"Like?"

"Like the way your back arched under me, or how your hair was in those soft waves you have. The way you moaned my name, I even remember how you dug your nails in my back... I'm pretty sure I have scars from that, by the way."

I chuckle at that and he stops, I stop as well and he just looks at me. "And how you told me you loved me, that replays in my head over and over." he admits

My chest swells up and I suddenly can't breathe.

"And how you're lips found mine right after that. I could have spent eternity with you, up there in that cold astronomy tower. I had this plan that after the Dark Lord was defeated that I would start teaching at Hogwarts and turn my life around, and ask you to marry me." he looks down again, unable to meet my eyes "Nothing goes according to plan though, right?"

"You still think about all that? Even the way my hair was that night?"

"I think about it all the time." he says

"Why?" I ask

"I don't know; I was happy with you. I was more happy than I ever have been."

"I was happy with you too." We start walking again and he leads me to in front of a small shop.

"What are we doing here?" I ask

"This," he looks through the shops empty window "was the shop I was going to buy your engagement ring from."

"You already picked out a ring for me?" I ask

"Picked it out? I bought it, of course I would have waited until we graduated; but still…" We turn around back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Why did you show that to me?" I asked

"Because I wanted you to see it. I feel like you deserved to know how I actually felt for you…"

"You didn't give it to Astoria, did you? The ring?" I wrinkle my nose

"No, I returned it. That ring was much simpler than the one she has; It wasn't flashy or anything, not really her style. My mother probably would have had a heart attack if she knew I was giving her that ring, the diamond wasn't big enough..."

"I'll never understand you wealthy, pure blood families." I shake my head, chuckling.

* * *

I laughed even more as I took another shot of Firewhiskey, the alcohol getting to my brain.

"Another round." Draco told the bartender at the Cauldron.

"I always hated this stuff." I laughed even more

"Really?" he asks

"Yeah," I said looking around "Do you remember the last time we were here together?"

"Mmm," He hummed as he took another shot "I got into a fight."

"Why?" I giggled even more "I never found that out."

"He called you a slut. And he mentioned some other things about you..."

"I always loved that about you, how you were so eager to stand up for me."

He raised an eyebrow "I remember you yelling at me after I did that though, you said you could take care of yourself."

"I said a lot of things I didn't mean," I throw my head back again and taste the liquid as it burns down my throat

"Like?"

"That I hated you, that I moved on and loved Dean." I let it slip and once I do I slap a hand over my mouth to stop myself from saying more. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that…" I apologize and get up "I shouldn't have even come here, I knew something would end up poorly…"

He gets up as well and grabs my hand "Don't go. Please."

"I have to."

"Why? Why are you so dead set on choosing him instead of me?" He says

"Because things could never be the same with us. Because you're engaged and so am I."

"Of course things won't be the same, they'll be better. I took you for granted Mill, and I promise I won't do it again." his hand rests behind my neck as we get closer "I've missed you every day." he whispers as our lips almost touch and graze over each other.

"Stop," I beg "It won't work, Draco..." I say and step away from him.

Tears prick in my eyes when I see I'm turning away from him again. And this time I know he wouldn't try anything like this again, because the next time I saw him he'd be a married man.

As I walk out the door and into the streets of London I almost allow myself to lose it. I couldn't choose him without hurting Dean, and he couldn't choose me without hurting Astoria. Either way someone gets hurt, whether it's us or them.  
I should have never agreed to meet him, I knew this would happen. I wanted so badly to choose him, but I knew I couldn't.

As I begin to walk I feel someone grab my arm and yank me around. I'm faced to face with Draco again and I let out a shaky breath as I try to control the tears.

"Please just let me go," I beg

"I can't, I can't let you walk away again!"

"Why?!" I cry "Why can't you just let me go?"

"Because I love you…" He answers and just like that, he pressed his lips against mine.

I've wanted that for so many years, to feel his lips on mine again. I wrap my arms around his neck as he kisses me passionately and hard. One of his hands cups my cheek gently and the other tangles in my hair. I just want to take him all in, every inch of him.

He pushes me against the wall of the Leaky Cauldron and continues to kiss me. Luckily, the streets of London are fairly deserted at this hour, only a few drunks and people walking by.

He continues to kiss me hard and we only stop to catch our breath and our lips attack each other again and again. His hands find my breasts and he gently feels me up. I kiss him over and over and finally he moves down to kiss my jawline and neck.

I push him off me and smirk and I grab his hand, leading him back into the Cauldron.

We head up the stairs and onto the section of floors leading to rooms. I smirk with a mischievous look in my eye as I lead him to one and he kisses me against the door again.

This time when I separate I turn around and knock on the door. There's no answer and I grab out my wand. While doing so Draco presses himself into my ass and I feel his erection. I gasp as he kisses my neck from behind and presses himself into me more. His hands grope my breasts and he moves up to my jawline and he grinds his hips into me.

His hands go down under my dress and between my thighs, moving my thong out of the way and running his fingers up and down me.

"Of fuck Draco." I moan softly

"You're already so wet." he kisses my lips again, smirking. I fumble with my wand, really trying to unlock the door.

Two of his fingers enter me and I gasp at the slight pain of not being entered since the last time I was with him.

He adds another and my dress rises up more and more with every thrust of his hand inside me.

Finally as he stops kissing my lips and moves back down to my jawline and I'm able to get myself together to unlock the door.

"Alohomora," I say and the door clicks and I open it.

As soon as I shut the door Draco pushes me against it and pulls my dress up to around my hips, exposing my thong and wet center.

I remove my high heels and I'm suddenly a couple of inches shorter. He continues kissing me as he takes my thong down and I step out of it.

He then sinks to his knees and places one of my legs over his shoulder and my hands run through his hair, trying to push him into me.

He begins with my clit and I moan in ecstasy and I throw my head back. I push his head farther in, urging him to do more as his fingers are still inside me.

He moves down to my folds and runs his tongue up and down them. Finally he removes his fingers are replaced his tongue with it. I moan and I can't remember the last time I've felt so much pleasure.

Draco continues to flick his tongue in and out of me and I can't help but moan his name.

Finally he gets up and I undo his tie and unbutton his shirt slightly. I also unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants and he pulls my dress over my head and unhooked my bra. He picks me up when we're both naked and wraps my legs around his hips, his hands gripping my ass as he kisses me hard.

Suddenly he runs himself though my folds, covering himself with my wetness, ready to enter me. Finally he does and he goes right to the hilt and I gasp and moan slightly at the feeling. His hands go to my hips as he begins to pull out and slam back in.

He went slow, pulling out but then he entered me again harshly, to the point I was almost slammed against the door.

I mewed his name softly as he kisses my jawline and continued to thrust.

Finally we both moaned each other's names as we were sent into our releases. His seed mixed with my arousal dripped down my thighs as he pulled out and turned me around to kiss him, dragging me to the bed for round two.

My arms wrapped around his neck as he settled between my legs and gently thrust into me again. We kissed softly as the heat from the last round died. We weren't just fucking anymore, we were making love.

His hands went up and down my body as he continued to pleasure me and his lips attacked my exposed neck. I moaned softly as he lifted my legs up and wrapped them around his hips to grant him clearer access.

"Say my name." He whispers in my ear, my skin burning wherever he kissed on my neck.

"Draco." I say softly

"Say you won't marry Dean…" He orders again and kisses my lips

"I won't marry him. I'm yours, I always have been." I admit "And I love you. I love you so much…"

He kisses me hard, pouring every bit of love into it, making my heart beat rapidly. He gives me one last thrust and I tighten around him, my waves of pleasure hitting me like a tidal wave as we kiss. He releases into me as well, almost falling on top of me afterwards.

He rolled beside me and lay in the bed and we tried to catch our breath.

He rested his head on my beating chest and kissed the tops of my breasts gently.

I looked at my left hand and took my ring off "I don't think I need this anymore." I sigh

He moves up and kisses my lips and he turns over so I'm on top of him.

"I love you, and I always will." he says when we separate.

"And I love you." I whisper and kiss his cheek lightly.

Finally I lay down on his chest and his arms wrap around me and I feel something that I haven't felt in a long time.

I feel complete.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, LETTING ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY OR JUST END IT HERE! ****I would love to continue writing this story, but some of you may feel like this is the right place to end it. Voice out yourself out, letting me know.**

**Thanks eo much again for reading, you guys are the best!**

**-Amy**

**PS. LET ME KNOW IF YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE WRITING!**


	21. Chapter 20

**This story has officially reached 20 chapters! Thanks so much for reading! So I have decided to continue updating, not just have it end it at the last chapter. Hopefully you all like this chapter! ALSO I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS ON WHERE YOU THINK THIS STORY SHOULD GO AND WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN! **

* * *

_Chapter 20_

"Mill." Dean says and it brings me out of my train of thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Is something wrong?" he asked and I raise my glass to take a sip of water

"Of course not, nothing's wrong." I lie

Nothings wrong? Yeah right. I was practically slipping away every night for the past three weeks to see Draco and the guilt was eating me up.

"Are you sure?" he asked "You've hardly said a word all night." He takes another bite of his steak

"I'm fine." I smile and look around the restaurant.

"Ok then. How's the salad?" he asks, smiling

I barely touched it, even though it was good.

"Oh you know, it's like every other salad I've had..."

"Milleena, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I just—I'm not feeling all that well."

"Oh, we can leave if you want?"

"No, it's alright."

How was I supposed to tell him? How could I tell him I've cheated on him? We've been together for two years and now I'm just going to end it like that?

"You look nice." He compliments and I smile, looking down at my red dress

"Thank-you." I smile and look around the restaurant, playing with my fishtail braid.

"Hey, you know what, let's just go home, ok? You're clearly not feeling all that great."

"No it's fine, don't let me ruin this."

"You're not ruining it," he gets up and kisses my lips gently. I don't kiss back, his lips feel too foreign to me. "I'll go see if we can take the food home." He gets up and leaves

* * *

"Is it your head again?" Dean asks when we get to the apartment.

"No." I shake my head

"Then what is it?"

"I'm just feeling sick, I don't know how else to explain it." I only shake my head and walk to the bedroom, kicking off my heels. I walk to the bed and lay down, still in my dress.

I face my nightstand where there's a picture of me and Dean laughing. I reach over and look at it before I put it face down, so I don't have to see it anymore.

I slip off my ring that I feel so guilty wearing and set it on the table beside the picture.

How the hell was I supposed to tell him? Maybe I didn't have to tell him? Maybe I could just say I wasn't ready to get married and that I thought we should take a break and blah blah blah.

But didn't he deserve to know? Damn it! Why does this have to be so hard?

Everything was a mess right now, so many things I didn't plan. Draco was getting married in five days, he still had to find a way to call it off with Astoria.

The stress of everything was just getting to me and it made me just want to cry. I felt so awful about cheating on Dean, the guilt was almost unbearable.

I really do like him, except for Draco he's been the best boyfriend I've ever had; I didn't deserve him…

Dean joined me on the bed and I closed my eyes, trying to sleep off the guilt and the never-ending nauseous feeling.

"You don't want to watch a movie or anything?" He asked

I shake my head "Just sleep."

"I can make you soup if you want?"

"No, that's fine."

"Do you want me to get you your favorite book?"

"I just want to sleep Dean." Hoping he'll get the message to stop talking, hearing his voice wasn't making it easier for me.

"You've been really tired lately," he notes

"Have I?" I ask

"Yeah, been acting weird too. Are you sure everything's ok?"

"Mhmmm." I hum in confirmation, I close my eyes and try to sleep until it hits me. My eyes open when I come to realization.

Now it all makes sense.

* * *

Draco POV.

"Why don't you come to bed?" Astoria asks behind me

"I have to finish marking a paper." I sigh

"It can wait, come to bed." She says from the doorway

"I'll be there in a minute." I promise

"Alright," She gives a small smile and heads back to our room

I had less than 5 days to break it to her, and I wasn't sure how, I'm sure my parents will have a heart attack when they find out, my father especially.

I'd rather stay in my study than going to bed with her, it seems weird now; sleeping in the same bed as her. It feels even weirder to kiss her before going to work in the morning, possibly because I just want it to be Milleena instead.

I sigh and rub my eyes from the tiredness, putting my pen down. I looked at the clock and saw it was past one in the morning.

I look back at the page and see the letters swimming across the page and I decide to just mark the rest of it in the morning. I close my other books and turn off the light, heading up the spiral staircase to our room.

Astoria is waiting with a box and I raise an eyebrow "What's this?" I ask, looking over at her.

I see she's wearing only a silk robe that was undone and white lace lingerie underneath. That wasn't the part that shocked me though about her appearance though; she was wearing her hair up in a ponytail, something she never does. She also wasn't wearing any makeup, which is odd because I've never seen her without any on.

That was one thing that drove me crazy about her; she never took her makeup off, even when we went to bed. She was beautiful without it, not that she wasn't beautiful before, because she really was. This was different though, and I noticed how human she actually was. I could see her blue eyes clearly now, and her skin was extremely pale and flawless, unlike Mileena's who had had a couple freckles that could be seen on her nose when she didn't wear makeup. She was the complete opposite of Millie, her hair was straight while Mill's was wavy, she had pale pink lips and Milleena had red. Milleena had the biggest green and gold eyes while Astoria had blue with silver. They were exact polar opposites.

"I found it while I was trying to find something today, I thought you might want it." She sets it on the base of the bed as she climbs under the covers, watching me.

I frown and go over to the black box and open it, I recognize some stuff immediately. One was my diploma from Hogwarts, as well as my original Hogwarts letter; there also my prefect badge and my first snitch I caught.

As I moved some things out of the way I find some stuff at the bottom and I look up and Astoria and she just smiles slightly.

A small black, velvet box and I open it to find the black pearl necklace I was going to give Milleena on our two year anniversary, only our relationship never saw it, it was a couple months short.

There were the three photos as the very bottom, one of which was a muggle first one I took while she was sleeping after a time we made love, she looked so perfect, and the picture made me smile.

The second was of her and I, we were kissing during the picture and I clearly caught her by surprise due to the look on her face, but she would just push away and laugh.

The third was the Muggle picture; she was sitting on a bench during the fall, in a burgundy, oversized sweater and skinny jeans, having wool socks on to cover her toes since she slipped her shoes off. She was reading a book and looked remarkably cute in it, as she always did.

I set the pictures back in the box and piled all those things back in.

"You really loved her, didn't you?" Astoria asked, surprising me by the soft tone in her voice.

"Yeah." I admit

"What was she like?" She cleared her throat

I found it odd that Astoria had a sudden interest in Milleena now, considering she hated even the slightest mention of her.

I set the box in the ground and climb in the bed beside her.

"I can't even describe her." I said

"Why not?" She asked

"Because my description wouldn't do her justice."

"Tell me anyway."

"Well, she was different, she was the biggest know-it-all I've ever met, except Granger of course. She really brought the best out of people, she pushed them beyond their limits. She's the most stubborn person I know and she's remarkably determined. She was so forgiving too, I don't think I knew anyone else who was a fair or as kind as she could be...She could light up a room just by walking into it."

"She's very beautiful."

"She is."

"Do you miss her?"

"All the time," I say honestly, "she was my best friend. For a while without her I didn't even know what to do. It was weird after we broke up, I was really messed up."

"I remember when I first heard that you two were dating, I was sitting in the Great Hall and you two came in holding hands. I was confused because I knew that you slept around with a lot of girls and didn't think much of them after that. Everyone knew that since you were showing public affection it was a big thing, especially since she's not pureblood."

"Like I said before; she changes people, she changed me the most."

"My sister hated her, she couldn't believe you were dating a mudblood. She used to say all these awful things about her, I always thought she was just jealous though. Daphne has never really forgiven you after you hooked up with her, she still likes you... My parents hated Milleena too, they thought it was unacceptable that a Malfoy was with someone who wasn't pureblood."

"A lot of people didn't like her because she was with me, she didn't care though."

"Was she a virgin?"

"Yeah,"

"How long did you have to wait for her?"

"Over a year, besides you and Val she was the only other girl that I've slept with more than once. She was the first girl I actually made love to, not just fucked… "

"You really did love her?"

"I would have asked her to marry me if I got the chance."

She just purses her lips together and looks down at her manicured nails. She looks back up to say something but someone rings the doorbell and she's cut off.

"Who'd be here at this hour?" I frown

"Don't know." She shrugs and the doorbell rings again

"Where the hell is the damn house elf?" I get up out of bed and walk down the staircase and get to the door.

I look to see if the house elf is insight and it's nowhere to be seen, they really are useless creatures…

I open the door to find a pair of big green eyes, she had her arms wrapped around herself from the cold and she was soaking wet from the rain.

"Mill, what are you doing here!?" I demand, looking back and hoping Astoria wasn't around.

"I needed to talk to you." She said

"Come on," I guide her inside and look at what she's wearing, just her usual skin tight jeans and a grey V-neck, sticking to her body due to the rain.

I lead her into the study and turn on the lights, hoping Astoria won't come down anytime soon.

I turn to her again and I see her eyes were puffy from crying. She sniffed and looked up at me and I begin to get worried that she chose Dean after all.

"What's wrong?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest

She looks down again and back up, trying to blink back tears. Her voice is hoarse when she answers and it almost stops my heart.

"I'm pregnant."

Oh fuck.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Please follow and add to your favorites. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR OPINION ON WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN THIS STORY!**

**Thanks again,**

**Amy**


	22. Chapter 21

**Alright, so here's another chapter, sorry it's short than my usual ones. Hopefully I'll be able to update even more this weekend! Thanks to everyone who followed, reviewed, favorited etc.. PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW, GIVING ME IDEAS AND YOUR THOUGHTS ON WHERE THIS STORY SHOULD GO; _ALL_ IDEAS ARE WELCOME!**

* * *

_Chapter 21_

Milleena's POV:

"Oh fuck, oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking fuck." Draco runs his hands through his hair "This is not good Mill."

"You don't think I've already realized that!? What happens if Dean finds out, huh? He's going to know—" My voice starts to rise and Draco cuts me off.

"Keep it down, will you? Astoria's upstairs." He whispers/yells

"You haven't ended it yet?"

"No! I haven't found the right time."

"Draco you have five days until the wedding!"

"I know, I know. I'm working on it, ok?" He looks down at me

"We've seen each other for over three weeks and you haven't found time to tell her that you've been fucking me!?" I whisper angrily

"Well it's not like you haven't told Dean, so I wouldn't be talking if I were you."

"I haven't set the dates for my wedding; you on the other hand have, and it's in four days."

"Well how am I supposed to say it?"

"Just tell her you can't do it anymore."

"I can't, and what about my parents? When I refused to marry her the first time my father threatened to hurt my mother, what am I supposed to do when he finds out I called it off?"

"Forget about your parents! You've done what they wanted you to do all your life, do what you want for once!"

"It's not that simple." He shakes his head

"Yes it is, Draco."

"It's not, ok? It's complicated and people are going to end up getting hurt."

"You can't have me while you're married to her..." I say calmly "You're going to have to choose, and you can't have us both."

He just looks back at me and doesn't say anything.

"Well?" I ask

"You want me to pick right here? I know I want to be with you but what about my mother? And now there's this whole pregnancy problem—"

"Problem?" I cut him off angrily "You think this is a problem?"

"That's not what I meant—"

"Oh I know exactly what you mean, Draco Malfoy." I say angrily to him and get even closer, poking him in the chest with my finger "What? Did you think you could just fuck me and there not be any consequences?"

"I didn't expect you to get pregnant if that's what you meant!"

"Well it was bound to happen sooner or later! I wasn't on birth control and we haven't been using condoms."

What?! You weren't on birth control! Why didn't you tell me?" He asked

"I've never used birth control, you knew that!"

"Well I don't know, you might have used it with Dean."

"I haven't slept with Dean, Draco." I cross my arms angrily "Because unlike some people I can show self-control."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He gets defensive.

"You know exactly what I mean! It's not like it's some secret you haven't slept around before."

"Yeah, well at least the other girls were courteous enough to take precautions beforehand…"

"So now it's my fault!?" I yell

"Will you shut up?!" He hushes me

"You know what Draco, you don't want this baby, just go out and say it."

"Will quit calling it that!" He demands

"What, a baby? That's what it is!"

"It's a fucking Horcrux Mill, can't you see that!?" He asks in wonder

I blink and couple times and more tears come to my eyes and I sit down on the desk and put my face in my hands and try not to break out in sobs.

"I know what it is Draco," I move my hands "But I don't have any other choice." I explain

"We could always get an abort—"

"Don't even say it!" I snap "I will not have my child aborted, Horcrux or not."

"Milleena, I'm just saying we should consider the options."

"But that's not an option! I'm going to have this kid no matter what, with or without you."

I stand up angrily and prepare to leave, he doesn't say anything.

"I remember you saying that you actually wanted to have kids one day." I note

"Before I found out it was a Horcrux! I don't want this, and what about Astoria?"

"Do what you want with her." I say and leave the study, exiting his Manor.

I walk out into the rain as the sobs rack my body, I thought he would come after me to stop me from leaving; but he didn't.

* * *

When I got home I took my shoes off and headed to the bathroom, getting rid of my wet clothes and change into sweats and a tank top.

I walk out of the bathroom and back into my room, where Dean had crashed earlier.

"Hey, where'd you go?" he stretched as he woke up. I looked at the clock and saw it was past three in the morning "When did you leave?" he yawned

"Dean," I take a deep breath and stop pacing the floor "I'm pregnant." I blurt out

He stops in mid-stretch and he looks at me like I was telling some joke, but finally he comes to and he realizes I wasn't lying.

"And it's not mine, clearly." He pinches the bridge of his nose and suddenly I feel awful and the tears well up in my eyes again.

"I'm so sorry," I say sincerely "I just found out, I'm so sorry, Dean."

He gets out of bed and looks me down, intimidating me with his large stature.

"So that means you were cheating on me." He says angrily

"I was going to tell you and—"

"But you still cheated, Milleena!" He yells but I can hear the hurt in his voice.

"Dean I'm sorry, I just—"

"Who the hell is it?"

"Dean, just let me explain—"

"Milleena, who the hell fucked you!?"

"It doesn't matter it—"

"Doesn't matter? It does matter, Milleena! Who have you been fucking?" He breaks a vase and it shatters on the floor and I flinch at the sound.

"Draco." I say at almost a whisper and look down at my feet

"Damn it, I should have known. I should have known not to trust you, especially when you said you were going out 'as friends' with him! All those nights where you claimed you were working, were you with him too?"

"No, Dean—"

"Don't you fucking lie to me."

"Yes." I say remorsefully.

He swallows and looks down at me "And to think I was willing to spend the rest of my life with you. Everyone in school was right Milleena, you are a slut; I didn't believe it, but now I do. I feel sorry for you actually, why do you keep going back to him? And don't say you don't know, because I know you do."

"I love him, ok?" My voice strains

"And not me? Never me? It was always him from the beginning. Harry warned me that you weren't over him, but I didn't listen; now I'm really wishing I did." He scoffs and walks past me, heading to the door

"Dean I'm sorry!" I call back

"Forget it Milleena, fuck him as much as you want for all I care!" He slams the door as he leaves and I put my face in the palms of my hands and cry.

I didn't want Dean to get hurt, and yet I just had to go blurt it out. And now I don't even know what's happening with Draco; will he actually call it off with Astoria? He proved he absolutely didn't want the baby and I didn't even know where to begin.

I was completely and utterly lost and I didn't even know where to start. It was hurting my brain to think about everything so I just crawled underneath my covers and tried to get some sleep so I wouldn't have to feel so heartbroken.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Please add to your favorite and follow. AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OR SEND ME A PM WITH WHAT _YOU_ WANT TO SEE HAPPEN WITH THIS STORY!**

**Thanks again,**

**Amy**


	23. Chapter 22

**Alright, here's another chapter, I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

_Chapter 22_

Draco POV.

"So darling, how are things?" My mother asked, sitting at the dining room table in Malfoy Manor.

"Alright, I suppose," I sigh.

"How's Astoria?"

"Good,"

"Excellent! Is she excited?

"As far as I am aware she is." I nod, sticking my hands in my pockets

"Good, I'll be stopping by later to help her with the setup. I'm so excited for the wedding! I can't believe my little boy is getting married!" She squealed happily

"That's kinda why I came here." I purse my lips, knowing I'm about to disappoint my mother.

This had my father's attention; he set his newspaper down and looked right at me, showing that he was listening... This might go much smoother if he only _wasn't_ listening,

"What is it dear?" My mother asked, her excitement draining

"I'm not going to marry Astoria."

"Oh yes you are." My father says, deathly serious.

"Lucius—"

"Be quiet Narcissa!" My father snaps

My mother was a saint to put up with him for so long, and I feel she can only bend so far before she snaps right back.

"I won't marry her." I say, utterly determined

"You will do as I say—"

"Or what?" I threaten "You'll do what?"

"Well, I can cut you out of the business deal with the Ministry."

"Actually, I'm running that deal; so you can't technically do that."

"Draco, do you not understand that we need Astoria's family's money?"

"Not everything is about money." I roll my eyes

"Lucius, this is quite unfair—" My mother begins.

"I don't give a damn about what's fair or not!" He yells, "Our family name is going to the dogs, Narcissa! Soon we won't have any investors and then we won't have anything; we need the Greengrasses' help!"

"And why is it that our name is so bad? Oh yeah, you fucked up and ruined our reputation! What the hell were you thinking, joining the Dark Lord again?" I say

"Don't speak to me like that boy, you were just as much as a Death Eater as I was."

"No…" I shake my head "I didn't want to be one, you forced me into it."

"You think any of us wanted to be a Death Eater? I did what I did to survive!"

"Well tough shit, because clearly that's gotten you so far!"

"Why exactly are you not marrying Astoria, Draco?" my father stands up "It can't be because of her money or her looks… I can't pretend to know what your problem is with her, but you'll endure it."

"I don't love her, and I won't marry her."

"Love?" He chuckles "You think marriage is about love, boy? It's about power and money, nothing else."

I notice my mother looks down when he says his statement and she begins to get uncomfortable.

"I won't marry her." I say for the final time and begin to walk out.

"Please don't tell me it's about Voldemort's whore of a daughter… Don't tell me you actually still care about that slut."

"Don't ever speak of her like that again…" I feel my blood begin to blood with anger and I turn around.

"Oh! It is about her. Hmm, well I'm sure that if I can't convince you to marry Astoria _she_ will..."

I frown, confused.

"It's clear you obviously don't care if I take my anger out on your mother anymore. Maybe I should pay your whore a visit instead? She seems like fun, you clearly like her so maybe I will as well."

"If you so much a touch her—"

"You'll what? Hex me?"

"I won't need to... I'll kill you with my bare hands."

"You really do care about her," he laughs "Yes, I think after we're done here I'll definitely visit her. Tell me Draco, does she like it on the top or the bottom?"

That was it, that was enough to cause me to snap. It must have been obvious how pissed I was because my father chuckled as I walked over.

"That really got to you. Don't worry Draco, I'll take good care of her. I'm sure she'll enjoy it, it'll probably be a nice change from you fucking her anyway."

I grabbed my father by the collar of his shirt and reeled my fist back, bringing it to his face.

There was a sickening crunch of my fist breaking his jaw bone and he yelled in pain.

"Enough!" My mother yelled and I was positive this was the first time I had ever heard her raise her voice before. I shook my hand from the pain, thinking I broke my knuckle from punching him so hard.

"Looks like you're not so different from me, are you? My father laughed somewhat painfully, spitting out blood. "So quite the bullshit and stop pretending, you're never going to amount in the business world of Purebloods if you're with her… You think they'll respect you if you're with some blood-traitor half-blooded bitch?"

"If you say another word about her, I'll cut out your tongue." I threaten

"I have had enough of you two!" My mother said, standing up "Lucius, I have put up with your bullshit for twenty five years and I won't do it for one more second! If you so much as say another word, I'm filing for a divorce."

"You don't know what you're talking about, woman." He scowls at her, painfully getting to his feet.

"Oh do I?" She raises and eyebrow in a challenging kind of way "I should have the divorce paper to you by the end of the week."

"Divorce papers? Narcissa, you wouldn't actually—would you?"

This was all quite entertaining for me; I was finally going to seeing my dad get what he deserved.

"You better believe I will." She said with certainty in her voice "If you don't shape up in ten seconds I'm walking out this door and I promise you, the next time you see me will be in court."

"Have it your way then." He says to me and turns around and walks away glumly.

She turns to me, smiling "I've been wanting to say that for years."

"I'm sorry about not marrying Astoria, I know you liked her."

"Draco, don't be sorry. I'm sure I'll love Milleena, your father on the other hand; it'll take him awhile to get used to the idea."

At least I had my mother's support on this…

* * *

Milleena's POV.

I was woken up to the sound of someone knocking at my door; I check the clock and see it's almost midnight. I roll out of bed and head to my door yawning and I notice I only have my lingerie on so I grab my silk robe and tie it up quickly.

I open the door to find Draco standing there.

"Hey." he breathes out

"Hi," my voice is hoarse and I cross my arms over my chest "Why are you here?"

"Milleena, I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have reacted like I did, I was just shocked."

"Are you just saying sorry or do you actually mean it? You did suggest we abort the baby and—"

"I know, that was the most stupid thing I could have ever said. This is your baby just as much as mine and I want to help your raise it." he says

"Really?" I smile

He nods "I talked to my parents earlier today."

"How'd it go?" I lean on the doorframe

"I punched my dad..."

"Draco!" My eyes widened

"He had it coming for years! And besides he threatened you, and I wasn't about to let him get away with that."

"So were you able to tell Astoria?" I asked

"I didn't find time today."

"Draco the weddings in three days..."

"I know, I'll get it done, I promise." he takes my hands

"So you really want this baby?" I ask

"I do, I've wanted a kid with you for years, I just was hesitant because it's a Horcrux…"

"I'll talk to someone and see if there's something we can do about it." I say

"So does this mean you forgive me?" he asks

"Only on one condition, I get to pick the name of the baby."

"What? No!" he protests, but smiling while he does so "That's not part of the deal."

"Ok, well then I was going to invite you in, but now you can stay out here..." I begin to close the door and he stops it

"Not so fast." he pulls me towards him and slams his lips on mine and I smile as we kiss and I wrap my arms around his neck.

His hands untie my robe and go inside it, groping my ass. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his hips as he pushes me against the wall and my hands run up and down his chest

"I could do you right here." He whispers in my ear before kissing my jawline.

"We might scare some of my neighbors," I giggle and we head back into my apartment.

He closed the door with his foot and leads me to my living room, gently placing me on the floor as I began to undo his shirt and tie.

* * *

I only smiled as Draco's hands ran up and down my bare back; after we made love we decided we didn't feel like moving up to the bed so we just stayed here.

He was running his fingers in patterns up and down my back and the fireplace was lit beside us. The blanket was only pulled up to our hips, leaving my chest exposed and I rested my head on his outstretched arm as he lay on his side, kissing me gently and drawing patterns on my stomach with his finger.

"I love you." he said and kissed me gently

"I love you too," I said after we separated

His eyes trailed down to my stomach and he met my eyes again "Are you scared about it?"

"About the baby? Yeah, are you?"

He shakes his head "Surprisingly no, I'm just worried that I'll be just like my father."

"You won't be, you're different than him." I say

He shakes his head "No, I think I'm the same."

"You're not." I make him look at me and I kiss his lips "I wouldn't be with you if you were, you're better than he is." I promise

His eyes flash back at my stomach and then back at my eyes "It's not even born and I already love it."

I smile "Me too."

"I certainly love its mother." he rolls back on top of me and I giggle as he kisses my collarbone and my lips.

"And I love its father." I smirk and grip his arm and I smirk even wider "Have you been working out?"

"Maybe." A slight smile plays on his lips as he leans down to kiss me, our lips grazing over each other.

He takes my hands and places them above my head, pinning me down and he looks in my eyes.

"God, your eyes are beautiful." He says

I giggle as he places a kiss on the tip of my nose "You're just full of compliments tonight, aren't you? Hoping to get lucky again and have another round?"

"Nah," He nips at my bottom lip, "If we have another round I'll be too tired for work in the morning."

"You can always have a sick day." I suggest mischievously.

He chuckles "As amazing as that sounds, I have to go in. I'll also be at the Ministry tomorrow afterwards, will you be in your office?"

"Yeah, I'll be in all day; doing research and stuff." I shrug

"Hmm, well maybe I'll pay you a visit." He smirks

"That sounds good." I nod, smiling.

"Alright." He smiles and kisses me one last time then rolls beside me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me right against his body.

The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was him saying he loved me.

Maybe I was wrong?

I said awhile back that things could never be the same with us as they were before. And maybe they couldn't be the same, and maybe they never will. I didn't care if it would be the same or not'; because for once I was actually happy.

Maybe I'll end up getting my happily ever after, after all...

* * *

**Thanks so much again for reading! Please review, follow and favorite. I'm beginning to run out of ideas for this story so please PM or review, telling me all about your ideas!**

**~Amy~**

**P.S. I'll hopefully update again within the next two days! AND PLEAAASSEE DON'T FORGET TO SEND YOUR IDEAS, I DESPERATELY NEED THEM!  
**


	24. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Before you read I really just want to say that this has to be by far the worst chapter I've written so far and I'm really sorry about it. It was originally around 1,000 words and I hate it when my chapters are under 2,000 so I added some stuff that seems kindda pointless. Needless to say I'm really disappointed in this chapter, I just hope this isn't the first step to another case of writer's block. Again, I'm really sorry and I hope it's not too awful. Also, I'm officially off work for the summer so I'll have tons of time to update and write some more!  
**

* * *

_Chapter 23_

"Here's the file you wanted." Tiffany said, passing it to me

"Thanks, is everything in order?" I ask

"Of course."

I sit down at her desk, flipping over the material and making sure everything was in check.

I was at my office in the Ministry, working slightly longer than I anticipated. I wasn't in my office at the moment though; I was in my assistants' cubicle, just outside my office.

"Here's that number you wanted." Someone passes me a phone number on a sticky note and I smile in thanks to them. I look down and fix my white button up blouse that was tucked into my high waisted pencil skirt and I slip my black pumps back onto my feet, having not worn them because I was sitting down.

"You look tired, long night?" Tiffany asks

"Kind of," I smirk

"Do you think you'll take Maxwell's case?"

I roll my eyes "I'm trying to ignore making that decision."

"Milleena an owl brought this for you," Another assistant drops the letter on Tiffany's desk.

"Thank-you." I call out as they walked away. "Who was that?" I ask

"I don't know, I think it was Leanne's new assistant."

"Ugh, great. Hopefully she's not as snobby as her, I can't stand Leanne." I say and get up "Anyway, I'll be in my office."

Something catches Tiffany's eye over my shoulder and I frown.

"What is it? Please don't tell me it's Umbridge." I say, scared to turn around

"No, it's Draco Malfoy, I wonder what he's doing here." She looks him over and I turn around and smirk.

"Yeah, I wonder what would bring him down to the law offices." I smirk even larger.

"Me too, I heard he was teaching at Hogwarts now; the Daily Profit did a big thing on it. They do a lot of features on him and his family."

"Yeah, I noticed." I put the files on her desk

"He's so attractive though." She sighed

"Yes he is." I agree, smirking even wider

"It's too bad he's marrying Astoria Greengrass, because I'd totally be all over him if he wasn't."

I only chuckle "He's not marrying her, trust me."

"I thought he was." She frowns

"Nope. Can you make copies of those files please?" I ask and begin to walk away, heading down to Draco.

He's standing there talking to Jackson, another lawyer on my floor who also one of my competitors.

I smile at him as I walk towards him and he does his classic smirk and stops Jackson from talking.

"Yeah, could you actually hold that thought for a minute?" He says and walks over to me

"Hey you." I smile and his hand goes to my waist and his other tangles in my hair and he kisses me deeply.

I feel the entire office grow silent and I can only smirk as he continues to kiss me, finally we separate and he takes my hand.

"Do you want to step into my office for a minute Mr. Malfoy?" I smirk

"Am I in trouble?" He smirks

"Possibly." I wink and take him towards my office.

As I pass by Tiffany she still looks somewhat shocked. "When did this happen?" She whispers as I walk by.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," I chuckle as we enter my office.

"This is nice." Draco says when we get in

"Thanks, "I smile and head over to my huge window overlooking the Ministry fountain and statues, closing the curtains.

He comes behind me and begins to kiss my neck and my breath hitches. I turn to face him and he captures my mouth in an aggressive kiss. It wasn't sweet or soft like the way he kissed me last night, it was filled with need and lust. He pushed me over to my desk and lifted me onto it and my legs wrapped around his torso and his hands traveled up my thigh and into my skirt until he was touching me in between my legs. I separated from the kiss and I was out of breath, panting.

"I think we should go home to do this." I say

"That's probably the best choice." He nods, breaking away from me

"Another time, maybe when there isn't so many people around to hear us." I smirk mischievously.

He only chuckles and takes my hand.

"You still need to tell Astoria," I remind him

"Yeah, I should probably get on that." He nods

"Like now…" I say and stop him when he tries to kiss me again.

"Alright," He sighs "I'll see you at your place." He gives me a quick kiss on the lips and then apperates away.

I sigh and look over at my desk, noticing we knocked over quite a few things and I chuckle,

* * *

Draco POV.

May I just start by saying I have no idea whatsoever how I'm going to break it to Astoria.

I entered our Manor and saw all that no one was there, which was surprising given the fact the wedding was to be held here and Astoria should be directing people where she wants everything set up.

I looked around and finally I found her outside, sitting on one of the chair that overlooked the alter. No one else was insight and I walked over to her to where she was sitting.

"Hey." I said

"Hi." She didn't even look at me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked

"I sent them home."

"Why?"

"Because there won't be a wedding." She sighs and stands up

"What? Why—"

"I know about you and Milleena, Draco." She said and I purse my lips together, I didn't want her to find out like this.

"How?" I ask

"One of my friends saw you two at the Leaky Cauldron a couple of weeks ago. At first I didn't believe her, but then you kept making excuses to why you were always coming home so late. I waited for you to tell me, but clearly that never happened; that's why I asked about her the other night. You were with her last night, weren't you?" She asked

"Yeah, yeah I was." I no longer see the point in lying to her.

She sniffs and I see for the first time she was crying slightly, she stands up and looks up at me. "I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted."

"Astoria,—"

"I knew from the beginning that you didn't like me. I also knew that your parents basically had to twist your arm in order to get you to propose."

"That's not true, —"

"Spare me Draco, I know, ok? And I don't care either. I really do love you, but I can see that you'll never be happy unless you're with her, so I'm ok with ending it." She nods

"Astoria I'm so sorry, I should have told you."

"You should have, but it doesn't matter." She sighs and looks over at the Manor "We should sell it; it won't be like one of us will live in it anyway."

I nod in agreement and she only looks back at me once again "Don't let her go." She tells me "Or else you would have cheated on me for nothing."

She takes a step towards me and places her hands on my chest as she kisses me. At first I don't kiss back, but then I do eventually; feeling like I should. She kissed me hard and aggressively, clearly knowing it was the last time she would be able to do that. Her hands grip my shirt slightly but mine stay where they are, they don't go to her hips or tangle in her hair, and they just stay at my side. It doesn't feel right kissing anyone but Milleena now, Astoria's lips felt so foreign to me even though I've kissed them multiple times before. I couldn't imagine being with anyone but Millie now, she's officially ruined me.

Finally when Astoria pulls away she just gives me a slight smile "Sorry, I just had to do that one last time."

"Astoria, I'm really am sorry." I say

"I know." She says quietly "And I'm sorry as well."

"No, you don't have to be sorry for anything."

"But that's just it," She chokes up "I am sorry. I just wish I could have been better for you."

"Astoria, you'll find someone else who'll be better to you than I was."

She only nods and tries to stop herself from crying.

"I should probably go." I purse my lips.

She nods and turns around, walking away. I just wish I could have broken it to her easier; she didn't deserve to find out like this and I felt awful that I had to put her through it.

* * *

Mill's POV.

"So I was thinking I should get a new apartment." I call out from the living room.

"Okay." Draco says from the kitchen

"One with enough room for the baby and stuff." I kick my feet up on the coffee table and scroll down on my laptop, looking at properties.

"Why get an apartment?" he asks

"Because that is all I can afford."

"You're a lawyer, don't you make a lot of money?"

"Meh, average. And do you know how much I'm paying for this place, London is an expensive city."

"Well, we can always buy a place with my money." he suggests and sits down on the couch beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Is this your way of asking me to move in with you?"

"A very informal way, yes." He smirks

"Just as long as I get to take my furniture."

"What? No, my furniture."

"Yours is all dark and black."

"What's wrong with dark colors?"

"They're not happy."

"Is furniture supposed to be happy?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Well, it's supposed to be inviting."

"Fine, let's just agree to buy new furniture?"

"Agreed." I sigh and close my laptop

"Just as long as we get a comfy bed that can endure a lot." He smirks and kisses my lips softly

"Oh stop it," I playfully push him "You know it's going to be different once we have the baby, right?"

"It won't be that different."

"Yes it will, everything will change because of it."

"I don't think it'll be that big of a change."

I just shrug and put my laptop on the coffee table.

"Will you still love me when I'm fat?" I put my head on his shoulder

"Hmm... Maybe." He smirks

"You better," I chuckle

He chuckles and leans in to kiss my lips and I back away playfully.

"Come here you."

"You'll have to catch me first." I giggle

He gets up from the couch and chase me into the bedroom where he catches me and begins to tickle me, I scream and laugh and struggle in his grasp.

Finally I get free from him and I close the door into my closet, blocking him out.

"Open up." He laughs, trying to push through.

"No!" I giggle and really struggle to keep the door closed.

He body checks the door and I laugh as he grabs me and picks me up, tickling me even more.

"No! No more!" I plead and try to catch my breath

"Too late now." he throws me on the bed and gets on top of me, pinning my arms up with one hand as he tickles me with the other.

"Stop, stop!" I beg and finally his lips find mine and I stop squirming and kiss him back.

"Are you going to behave?" He asks.

"Probably not." I smirk

"Do I have to tie you to the bed in order to keep you from running away?"

"That sounds kinda kinky." I smirk

"That's the point." He kisses my neck and my legs wrap around him.

He kisses my lips once more "Now, I'm going to ask you again… Are you going to behave?"

I bite my lip playfully and then smirk "Never," I whisper

He only smirks in reply and takes his belt off, tying it around my wrists, and attaching it to the head of our bed.

"Then I suppose the fun begins." Is his reply before he kisses me aggressively.

And we're right back to where we started.

* * *

**Sorry again this chapter wasn't the greatest. Please follow and favorite! Hopefully I'll be able to update soon again! I REALLY REALLY REALLY NEED MORE IDEAS FOR THIS STORY SO IF YOU HAVE ANY FEEL FREE TO REVIEW OR PM ME ABOUT THEM!**

**Thanks,**

**Amy**


	25. Chapter 24

**Over 55K words! Thank-you so much to my readers and followers and etc... I'm really proud of this chapter, it's one of my longest yet! It was fun writing this one because my brothers fiancé is also pregnant so I was able to go to the hospital with her a couple of times and stuff. And since we're on this topic, I'll be away most of July because I need to go home since my Bridget (my brother's fiancé) will be having a c-section and therefore giving birth. I should still be able to update during that week though, but the following weeks my boyfriend and I will be traveling Europe so I won't be able to update! But I promise I'll post a chapter right before I leave and right after! Thanks again for reading, please review and follow! **

* * *

_Chapter 24_

"My mother offered for us to stay at the Manor while the apartment is getting painted." Draco says

"That was nice of her." I say from the shower, the water running over my body

"Yeah, it was... It's weird."

"Why would that be weird?"

"I don't know. It's not that my mother isn't nice it's just that she's not generous; so it was weird of her to suggest such a thing."

"Hmm, I suppose so. I still haven't met your mother officially yet." I wash the shampoo out of my hair.

"I haven't met your muggle family either."

"Ha, and with any luck you won't have to for a while." I bite my lip

The shower curtain draws back and he smirks at me.

"Stop looking at me like that." I blush

"Can I join you?" His smirk only grows larger

"Be my guest." I laugh and the curtain draws back and he gets undressed

"Why wouldn't you want me to meet your muggle family?" He asks, getting back on topic

"Umm, I don't know, it's not that I don't want you to meet them, it's just that I know they wouldn't approve."

"Of me?" He asks, getting into the shower with me, his arms wrapping around my waist

"No, of the baby..." I sigh

"Hmmm, I'm sure they'll accept it sooner or later." He nips my neck and I giggle as he begins to kiss it gently

"Draco, don't do that." I laugh

"Why? We've got time; and besides we haven't had shower sex yet." He smirks against my skin

"We actually don't have time." I push him away so I can finish conditioning my hair.

"Where are you going?" He asks, frowning

"Where are _we_ going." I correct

"Ok, where are we going?"

"Hospital." I smile

"Is someone dying?"

"No."

"Is someone sick?"

"No." I answer again

"Are you sick?" He frowns

"No, I'm getting my first ultrasound." I smile in excitement

"Oh." He nods while under the water. "We both have to go to that?"

"Yeah," My smiled fading "Why wouldn't we both go?"

"I don't know, I'm kind of busy with that deal with the Ministry."

"It can wait, can't it?"

"I suppose..." He shrugs

"Do you—do you not want to go?" I frown

"Well..."

"You don't, do you?"

"Not particularly..."

"Why? It's your kid." I start to get a bit mad

"Yeah, but I mean you're only three months, it's not like we'd see very much."

I frown and grab my towel "Ok, then don't come." I wrap it around myself and get out of the shower and roll my eyes angrily.

Would it kill him to think of someone but himself for once? I swear he drives me crazy sometimes. Honestly, what expecting father wouldn't want to go see his first child's ultrasound?

Ok, maybe it was more important to the mother than the father; but still! It's important to me that he was there and he didn't even want to go.

Fine, it didn't matter. Clearly I'd be the one most involved in the baby's life. That's how it'll always be I suppose, Draco wasn't really the fatherly type.

I just hope he wouldn't be distant, that'd be the last thing I'd want; I hope to God he wouldn't turn out like his father.

I quickly took my wand and dried my hair, putting on a pair of skinny jeans and a red, flowy blouse.

"Are you leaving now?" He asked coming out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Yup, as soon as I grab my bag, you're still welcome to come..."

"I just don't see what the big deal is, we'll barely see anything on the ultrasound."

"The big deal is that it's important to me!" I snap "Do you ever think of anyone but yourself? This is your child Draco, it's not even born and you already don't want to be a part of its life."

"Milleena, it's just an ultrasound." He rolls his eyes "It's not that big of a deal. Jesus, are you always going to be this snappy and bitchy while you're pregnant?"

I only open my mouth in shock and close it again turning around and grabbing my keys and bag, rushing out the door before the tears could start falling.

I take a shaky breath and continue to my car downstairs.

* * *

"That's cold." I smile as the ultrasound technician puts the goo on my stomach.

"It is, yeah." She smiled, rolling the small piece of equipment of my stomach so the image popped up on the screen.

"When are you due?" She asks

"Early in May." I answer, waiting for the image to appear

"You're three months?" She asks

"Almost four," I smile

"Your first?"

"Yeah." I say as the screen turn a shade of grey

"Are you ummm—raising this baby by yourself?" She asks "I'm sorry, it's just that it's protocol that I let you know about a seminar that's coming up for single mothers..."

"Oh, no I'm not raising it alone. It's just my boyfriend couldn't make it here..." I swallow.

More like didn't want to make it...

"Ah, I see."

Finally an image appears on the screen and my heart stops beating.

"There it is," the technician smiles

I take a shaky breath and I'm positive I'm going to cry. I don't even care if Draco couldn't make it, I was happy regardless.

I looked at the small grey image on the screen and a tear fell down my face and I smiled, knowing I've never loved anything so much.

I wanted this, I wanted this more than anything,and if Draco didn't want to be a part of it I wouldn't care; as I long as I was able to have my baby.

"Amazing, right?"

"Yeah," I nodded, my voice choking up.

I could barely make out the outline of it on the screen, it was too early to really see it; but it was good enough for me.

"It's still too early to find the sex." She noted

"That's alright," I gave a small laugh "I don't want to know, I want it as a surprise."

"I thought you might." She gave me a small smile "Do you want a picture?"

"Yes, thank-you."

"No problem, I just have to run a few more tests and then you should be good to go." she wipes the gel of my stomach.

She fiddles around with some more equipment and does some things on the computer, as well as looking at a monitor when she stops and smiles at me.

"Alright, we're almost done. I just have to go get the doctor so he can check that everything is good and you'll be free to go." She smiles and takes a clipboard with her and I roll down my blouse.

I smile when the door closes and I lean my head against the pillow on the bed that was half sitting up, so I was completely lying down.

I couldn't wait to tell Hermione about the baby, she was obviously the first one I told, even before Draco.

She was thrilled for me of course, I wondered if she was slightly jealous though; since I knew she wanted one of her own but Ron wanted to wait a little while longer.

I must admit, it would have been easier if we waited until a couple more years, but I was happy with it anyway.

I'm glad I didn't wait, and I'm ready to have one; even if Draco wasn't.

Maybe I was in the wrong to be mad at him? Obviously I still wanted him here and to be involved, but maybe he was still getting used to the idea.

I was ready to have it, but clearly he wasn't. Perhaps it was because I had a very motherly nature and have wanted kids for a few years; maybe it was because it was actually growing inside me. I'm sure he still wasn't over the fact the baby was a Horcrux either.

I suppose I couldn't blame him. But seriously, he better get his shit together or else he's sleeping on the couch from now on. Because even though I get he's not ready, I still expect him to be supportive.

My train of thoughts was interrupted when the doctor came in a smiled at me.

"Milleena, isn't it?" He asked

"Yeah, hi." I smile

"Hi, I'm doctor Grayson." He smiles and shakes my hand "Let's take a check at your baby, shall we?" He looks at the monitor and back at the clipboard.

He then looks back at me and I give him a smile and he smiles back, flipping to the back page on the board.

"Excuse me for a second." he gets up and leaves again.

I only sigh and look at the clock on the wall for the time, realizing I've been here for almost an hour.

I wondered what deal Draco was talking about, and what the Ministry had to do with it. He was a teacher at Hogwarts, not a businessman or anything like his father so I wasn't sure exactly what the Ministry wanted with him.

My only guess was that it was Malfoy business. If that was the case, than I really don't want to know what that deal was about, the possibility was that I most likely wouldn't like it.

Though Draco was different from his father, they were both very similar in the business standing point. In fact, Draco was so like his father that he even refused to do any deals with anyone but purebloods; which I found odd, considering he was sleeping in the same bed as someone who wasn't a pureblood.

Just because both my parents were wizard's definitely didn't make me a pureblood, I would have had to come from a long line of wizards in order for that to happen.

The doctor came back in and set the clipboard down, taking a seat beside the bed I was on.

"Milleena," He said, sighing "I'm sorry to tell you that your baby doesn't have a heartbeat."

A lump forms in my throat as the shock hits me and I sit up and throw my legs over the side of the bed, my hands gripping the edge.

I thought my heart broke when Draco left me years ago but I was fooling myself, didn't know heartbreak until this moment. I put my head in my hands as I choked back a sob and sniffed.

"I truly am sorry." He says "You can come back in the next three days and we'll have the fetus removed, it'll only make you unhealthy."

"Are you sure?" I strangle out

"Am I sure?"

"That it doesn't have a heartbeat? Can you check again?" I move my hand away.

"I'm sorry." He says again "But I've checked twice and the technician checked three times, it's gone..."

"There has to be a mistake." I argue

"There's a counselling program for mothers who have miscarried, perhaps you should look into it." He says

I only nod, the tears still rolling down my cheeks.

"I'll call a taxi for you, you're in no state to be driving."

"I'm fine." I tell him

"No, you're not." he sighs

"I'm fine." I say a little more harshly and grit my teeth, trying to convince myself .

"Alright, if you insist. I truly am sorry." he says

"Thanks." I nod and get up, having to get away from that room.

"Do you want the picture anyway?" he asks

"Yeah," I choke back, sniffling even more.

As I walk out of the hospital and though the lobby I still feel the tears in my eyes but I know I can't believe what I just heard; I was clearly in shock and it would soon hit me hard.

As I start my car and pull out my heart beats rapidly and I still can't believe it.

I don't even realize how hard I'm crying until I can barely see out of my windshield.

This wasn't supposed to happen; this wasn't how it was supposed to go.

I wanted this more than anything and now it was gone. Nothing could bring it back and I would have a permanent scar on my heart because of it.

I was so ready to be a mother, I wanted to be one. But obviously that hope was dashed and divided, not about to become true anytime soon.

What happens if I can never have children? What if I miscarry more?

Finally I pull over on the side of the road and grip the wheel, I put my forehead on the top of the wheel and I sob. I've never cried so hard and so much in my life. I've never cried just utterly heartbroken, devastating tears. Not when I was raped, and not when Draco left, not even when Fred or Tonks and Professor Lupin died.

No, this killed me, this killed me and continued to. The hurt I was feeling swallowed my heart and made me feel emptiness, and it was a feeling I hated.

* * *

As I walk into the apartment I see Draco doing paperwork at the table.

I throw my keys and bag into the ground and wrap my arms around myself, tears still running down my face and my make-up smudged.

"How'd it go?" Draco asks from the kitchen

I walk in, trembling and I'm surprised my legs have carried me this far without collapsing.

"Millie?" he gets up, concerned.

I sniff as tears flow down my cheeks and I keep my arms wrapped around me and let out a sob.

"Milleena, what happened?" He asks, coming over to me and gently touching the small of my back.

I almost collapse from sobbing so hard and he holds me in his arms, I'm crying so hard I can't breathe and he just holds me.

We sink to the floor and lean against the wall and I just cry in his arms until I settle down and can actually breathe.

"What happened?" He asks, kissing my forehead

"The baby doesn't have a heartbeat," I barely choke out

He stiffens and grows deathly silent.

"Looks like you got what you wanted." I bite my lips, still unable to say anything above a whisper .

"What the hell does that mean?" He says

"I mean that you don't have to worry about the baby anymore, since I'm not about to have one."

"Are you fucking with me? Milleena, this is my kid too!" He says angrily "What? You don't think I care?" We both stand up, facing each other.

"You were the one who suggested we abort it in the first place!" I raise my voice

"I was scared, can you blame me? I didn't see you for four years and suddenly we hook up again and then you're pregnant; what the hell was I supposed to do!?"

"Stop acting like you wanted it! I know you didn't, Draco! You didn't even want to come to the hospital with me!"

"Is that what this was about? I didn't go with you? It was my baby too!"

"Will you stop yelling at me!?" I yell back

"No, what in fuck's name will it take to get through your head that I care! I'm always the bad guy to you, aren't I? Maybe if you looked at it from my fucking point of view for once—"

"Look at it from your point of view? Look at it from my point of view! I'm 22 and pregnant and have to give up my career for it. I have a fucking boyfriend who wanted to originally abort it and then he refuses to even go with me to the ultrasound, and now when I find out I miscarried he's yelling at me! Don't you see I feel bad enough! It's my fault, ok! It's my fucking fault that my baby doesn't have a fucking heartbeat!" I yell right back at him, the tears streaming down my cheeks

"You think it's your fault?" he asks, this time much softer, both of our chests were heaving from yelling.

"Yes," I choke out, frustrated "I know it's my fault. It's all my fault, if I went to the doctors sooner or took extra precautions or even went to go see a healer...,"

"It's not, and it's ok. We'll try again for another one..." He promises, his hand going to the back of my neck

"It is, I know it is."

"It's not." He says, pressing his forehead against my own. "And it's ok, we'll try again."

"What if I can never have kids? What if I just miscarry them all?" I cry even more

"You won't, we'll have a baby, and if we don't we can adopt. There are more than one option..."

"We can't adopt, we need to have a Malfoy heir that's a wizard or witch," I shake my head

"We don't." he says

"You're parents do, and you know what they'll make you do if I don't produce a heir."

"You think I'm going to listen to their bullshit? I'm not going to sleep with another woman just so she can give me an heir. I love you, and I always will; even if we can't ever have kids."

"I'm so sorry I yelled at you." I say

"I'm sorry I didn't go, I should have been there for you." He says

"It's fine." I shake my head

"It's not, I'm a terrible boyfriend."

"You are a terrible boyfriend," I chuckle though my tears "But I still love you."

He gives a slight smile and kisses my cheek and for the first time I notice he was crying too.

"We'll be ok." He assures

"I'm so sorry." I whisper

"There's nothing to be sorry for," he says

I only close my eyes as the tears still don't stop and he kisses my lips gently.

"It'll be ok." He says once more.

"I want to believe you, but I didn't know if I can? How can it be ok? I just lost something that I haven't even met and yet it still meant the world to me. I loved it so much and now it's gone..."

"It'll always be ok. We've always gotten through difficult situations and we can still do it. We'll just try again, and I promise nothing like this will ever happen again.."

"How can you promise that?" I ask, looking up at him

He only gives me a slight smile and then leans down, kissing me slowly and passionately.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Sorry this chapter was kind of sad, but don't worry because it'll look up. PLEASE PM ME ****OR REVIEW YOUR IDEAS! **

**~Amy~**

**Ps. I'll try to update again within two days! Please favorite, follow, etc. **


	26. Chapter 25

**Sorry again but here's another shitty chapter. I don't really know what's been up with me lately, I'm kindda worried I'm getting writer's block. I also apologize for my awful editing ahead of time, I didn't really feel up to doing a really good job today. I'm also leaving in 4 days so I'll try to update before I go! Please review, it'll help me write better! **

* * *

_Chapter 25_

"Everything will be ok." Draco squeezes my hand as we walk into the hospital, the reality that the baby was gone hit me even harder.

"I know." I nod, whispering

Doctor Grayson meets me in the front, giving me a slight smile.

"Are you ready?" he asks me

"As ready as I'll ever be," I nod and he notices Draco

"I'm doctor Grayson, you must be—"

"Draco, Milleena's boyfriend."

"Again, I offer my apologies it's always devastating when something of this nature happens."

"Thank-you." Draco nods

"Alright, we'll get you in a room." The doctor leads me there.

As we're outside the operating room I begin to get nervous and we stop outside of a big door, a huge glass window viewing the operating room inside.

"I'll give you a moment." Doctor Grayson says and leaves Draco and I alone.

"Are you alright?" he asks me and then shakes his head "Sorry, stupid question..."

"I'm fine," I sniff, not meeting his eye

"Hey, you'll be okay." He says, gripping my shoulders.

"I know." I say

"I'll be right here, I love you." He says

"I love you too."

He kisses me softly from the lips and I pull away, heading into the room, looking back at him once.

* * *

I'm lying on the surgery table while he continues to do tests, my eyes just beginning to grow heavy from the drugs.

Dr. Grayson looks concerned at a screen "Janice can you come over here?" he asks, pointing at something and talking to the other surgeon, I can't hear what he's saying because I was losing consciousness.

I wasn't sure what was going on and my eyelids were getting heavier.

"Hey get her off the drugs now!" He orders and they quickly get the mask off my face

"What's going on?" I ask, confused

"Nothing, just hold on for a second." He says and the doctors rush around. "We can't operate on you." Doctor Grayson explains

"Why not?" I ask, still trying to sit up while the all amount of drugs I had made me somewhat woozy .

"What's happening?" Draco asks, coming into the room.

"I'm happy tell you that you're both still going to be parents." He smiled

Draco's jaw dropped slightly and I begin to wonder how high I was exactly.

"What do you mean?" Draco asks

"There were two fetuses in the sac; you were going to have twins." He explains "However, the one twin doesn't have a heartbeat, though the other one does." He says

A huge smile plays on my lips.

"Wait, so why are you telling us now?!You were just about to give her surgery." Draco demands

"We didn't know there were twins, it was just overlooked. It's common for one of the twins to be miscarried while the other lives. We were only focusing on the one fetus's heartbeat, not the smaller one that was still alive."

"That's fantastic!" I smile but I stop when I realize I'm going to pass out at any given second.

"Mill, maybe you should lie down." Draco comes over to me and taking my hand as I lie back down.

"So we're going to be parents after all?" A happy tear escapes from my eyes

"Yeah," he confirms, his eyes glistening from joyful tears as well

"Unfortunately," Doctor Grayson continues "because the one fetus is still alive we won't be able to get the other one out... Which could be fatal to your health."

"Fatal?" That catches Draco's attention "Like death fatal?"

"There's only one kind of fatal," he pursues his lips "It can be deadly to both to Milleena and the healthy fetus."

"So what are we supposed to do?" I ask

"I'll give you a prescription and I want to see you twice a week. It shouldn't be too bad just yet, but I have a feeling this is going to be a premature baby since we may not have the option to wait the last couple months."

"When does it begin to get fatal?" Draco swallows

"I'd say she has two more months," He shrugs, pursing his lips "I'm hopeing we can get to three and a half, that way we can operate. The baby will be very premature but at least you'd both be still alive."

"Thank-you." I say, my heart fluttering with happiness.

"Do you want us to go you a moment?"

"Yes please." I nod

"Alright, you can come out when you're ready." He smiles and takes a clipboard, heading outside.

Tears still run down my face as Draco holds my hand, he brings my hand to his lips and kisses it and then chuckles.

"I have to be the luckiest guy in the world." He smiles

"I love you." I take a deep breath, trying to take it all in.

"I can't believe it..." He smiles "This is amazing Mill."

"I can't believe it either, I wonder if it has something to do with my father..." I frown

"I don't care, even if it does."

I sit up and throw my legs over the cold metal table so I'm facing him.

"I'll go get your clothes." Draco begins to walk away but I pull him back.

"Not so fast." I smile and wrap my arms around him.

He only smiles back and leans into to kiss me and his arms wrap around me and his tongue grazes over my teeth and I smile slightly as we kiss. Our kiss gets even deeper and he brings me closer to him, I separate and take a deep breath, still shaky from the news.

"We should probably stop," I suggest

"Yeah," he smirks "Or I'll probably end up making love to you right here on this table." he kisses my neck and I giggle and push him away.

"Go get my clothes." I tell him and he pecks me on the lips one last time before he leaves.

As I sit there I realize I'm completely happy, I didn't need anything else other than this. Of course I was a little let down that I wasn't about to have twins, but at least I still had one.

I was slightly worried though, what happened if it turned out it was fatal towards me or the baby? I was worried that it would somehow affect the baby if it was pre-mature. Weren't pre-mature babies 60% more likely to die after their born?

I couldn't handle it if I lost this baby too, it would ruin me.

Just then I'm interrupted from my train of thoughts when Draco entered the room again.

He handed me my jeans and my red wool sweater and my flats, as well as my grey lingerie.

"Thank-you." I smile and stand up, kissing him lightly again.

I feel slightly dizzy again and he catches me and I grip his shoulder to keep from falling down.

"Do you want some help?" he smirks

"That would be nice." I laugh and lean against the table.

"Alright, I can carry you to the change room." he smirks and picks me up bridal style and I laugh, my clothes still in my hands.

"Let's go to Diagon Alley after this." He smiles

"Ok," I laugh and kiss him lightly on the lips again.

Once we get into the one change room I put my clothes on the chair as Draco draws the curtains back and I lean against the wall to keep from falling over.

"Here," He pulls the hospital scrubs over my head to revile my naked body, since I couldn't wear anything underneath for the surgery.

I took my hair out of the bun they had me wear and I placed the scrubs I was wearing beside my other clothes.

He did my bra up behind my back after I put the straps on and he kisses my collar bone up to my jawline, gripping my hips after my bra was done up.

He looks down at my slight baby bump and smiles, kissing my cheek again. He then helped me place all my other clothes on and I slid my feet into my flats.

"Will you feel better if you have some water?" he asks me.

"Probably," I nod and he wraps my arm around my waist and helps me walk.

"You ok?" he laughs

"Yeah, I haven't felt this high in a while." I laugh

I throw the scrubs into a bin with all the other worn hospital gowns and scrubs from other patients. We walked back into the lobby where doctor Grayson was waiting for us.

"Alright, I hope you're feeling ok." He smiles at me and hands me a water bottle. "You should be able to start feeling the baby move soon."

"Perfect, thank-you." I smile

"Stop by next week, just call ahead and book an appointment." He says

"Thanks again." Draco nods and we walk out,

I drink some water slowly and it becomes easier to function and my head clears up.

"Better?" Draco asks as we walk out

"Yeah, a lot better."

"You're ok to apperate? Or do you want to find a port key?" he asks

"I'll be fine apperating, I'm high not broken." I smirk

"Alright then." he kisses my forehead as we walk and we go behind the hospital so no muggles can see.

We apperate right to the street of Diagon Alley and earn a few stares from some people.

"Sorry," I apologize, realizing how busy it was "What's the occasion?" I wonder.

"I don't know," he frowns

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy!" Someone behind says and we turn around to face a tall man with glasses.

"Hi," Draco says frowning slightly, clearly not recognizing the man.

"I'm Jackson Howe, you teach my daughter Bethany."

"Oh yeah, how are you?" he asks

"Fine and yourself?" He smiles

"Excellent," Draco smiled at me

"Are you here for the the new Lighting 400? It's half off." He asks

"Umm, no I just came here with my girlfriend actually. Is that this crowd is about, the is Lightning half off?"

"Sure is, the line goes back for blocks, I don't even think they have that many in stock. Anyway, how's Bethany doing in class?" He asks

"Good," Draco nods "Improving a lot, I'm afraid potions really wasn't her calling at the beginning of the year."

"Excellent, excellent." he nods

"Draco, I'm going to go look around." I smile, letting them talk.

"Alright, I'll meet you in Fluorish and Blotts later." Draco says

"Alright," I nod

I walk down the cobblestone streets and talk a look at the line up trying to get to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

I look around and remember what happened the last time I was here with Draco and the thought of that brought a slight smile to my lips.

"Milleena!" Someone squeals and I turn around to see my Luna there with Neville.

She crushes me in a hug and I smile.

"How are you?" She laughs

"Good! What are you doing here?" I ask

"Neville wanted to check out the new broom stick." She smiled

"Oh of course," I roll my eyes and see Neville smiling "Hi Neville!" I laugh and he comes over to give me a hug.

Luna gasped when Neville and I separated "What's this?" she looks at my stomach

"I'm pregnant." I laugh slightly

"Congratulations!" She hugs me again, squealing.

"Luna be careful, you look like you're suffocating her." He smirks.

"Oh... Sorry." Luna let's go of me gently.

"It's alright." I smile

"It's not Dean's is it?" she asks

"No, Draco and I have been back together for the past three months." I say

"Oh thats fantastic! Isn't that fantastic Neville?" Luna clasps her hands, a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah... Fantastic..." Neville says all but energetically and Luna elbows him.

"Anyway, it was nice seeing you guys again." I smile

"Yeah you too!" Luna smiles back

"You should come by and we can all catch up." Neville offers

"Yeah, I'd love that." I smile and we say our goodbyes.

I continue to walk down the street and I notice how cold the wind is. I enter a couple new shops that I haven't seen before and walk by some carts with miscellaneous items and I notice Ollivander's and go in.  
I look around and remember the first time I bought my wand. Dumbledore was kind enough to help buy everything for Hogwarts; he even used his own money. Unlike Harry's parents, my father left me with literally nothing but Dumbledore was all too thrilled to step in and give me whatever I needed.

"Ah, can I help you with anything?" Mr. Ollivander came in through the back.

"Yes actually, I have a small dent in my wand from years ago anyway it's been acting up lately because of it; shorting out spells and such." I take my wand out to show him

"Ah! I remember this wand, one of my favorites." He smiles at me "10 inches, Maple wood—very rare you know—and the core was dragon heartstring. This is a very old wand and judging by the design; the original owner is most likely long gone..." He nods "It should be an easy fix."

"How much will it cost?" I ask

"Oh, it'll cost you nothing for repairs." He smiles at me

"No really, how much?"

"No my dear, it is our policy." He smiled "I should have it ready for you in an hour."

"Thank-you very much Mr. Ollivander." I smiled, exiting the shop.

I guessed I should most likely head down to Flourish and Blotts, figuring Draco would already be there, I began to walk down the road again pushing by some wizards in traditional cloaks and some ministry workers in business suits.

"Milleena," Someone says from behind me and I turn around, not recognizing anyone in particular.

There was a woman at a cart sitting down on a wooden stool and knitting, she only raised her eyebrows at me and continued to stare at me.

"Are you going to continue looking at me or sit down?" She asked, her accent heavy.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked, walking over

"No, but I know you." She set her knitting stuff down.

"How?" I asked, noticing a long pink scar on the side of her face standing out on her dark skin.

"I have seen you coming my way for weeks." She pulled up another stool for me and I sat down.

"Oh I get it, you do divination..." I smile, figuring it out

"Much more than divination, my girl. Give me your hand." She orders

"I'd rather not." I frown

"It's alright, I already know everything... I just want to confirm." She answers

I slowly outstretch my hand and she grabs in harshly.

"Very interesting..." She says, following the lines of my hands

"What's it say?" I ask

"Shhhh!" She hushes me and I shut up immediately.

Finally she releases my hand.

"What did it say?" I asked

"Nothing... I don't do palm readings, I just wanted to mess with you." She cackled

I frown "That wasn't really funny,"

"It was to me, daughter of Voldemort..." She said

"How do you know about that?" I ask, that catching my attention

"There is not much about you that I don't know about."

"How can you see the future if you don't do palm readings?" I ask

"I don't see the future, I look into it..."

Ok then?...

"What else do you know?"

"I know that you're pregnant."

"Yeah, but that's obvious, anyone who can see could tell."

"But I can't see," She smirks "I'm blind."

"Oh." my eyes widen "I'm sorry..."

"It's alright!" she laughed "I gave up my sight so then I could see in a new kind of way."

"How did you know I was pregnant though?" I ask

"I can't tell you that; but I know many things. I know Draco Malfoy is the father, and I know you had a miscarriage with one of your twins."

"That's amazing, I don't understand who you know all this—" I wonder and she cuts me off.

"And I know your child is a Horcrux..."

I swallow, not expecting her to know about that part.

"I know more things about you than you do yourself." she explains "I can't tell you much more but I know you have some very happy times ahead of you, but also some dark. Something very bad will happen, and it'll be all because of you..." She warns

"Listen I—"

"You have to go... I know, you were supposed to meet Draco in Flourish and Blotts."

"Thank-you, for your umm... Insight." I stand up

"That'll be 5 Sickles." She held out her hand

I rolled my eyes and handed her the money.

"Perhaps in the future you should warn your customers about the cost upfront." I note

She only chuckles.

I began to head up towards the main part of the alley, I had one last question and turned around to ask her about it but when I turned around she wasn't there and neither was her cart.

There are still some things about the wizarding world that I'll never understand.

* * *

**Alright, so I did research all the medical things in this chapter; and IS possible. My sister-in-law is about to have twins and the doctors didn't see one of the twins on the ultrasound until she was already 4 months pregnant; just thought I'd throw that out there before you flame me. PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE. **

**ALSO, TAKE NOTE OF THIS:**

**SINCE MILLEENA IS STILL HAVING THE BABY I WILL BE TAKING VOTES ON YOUR REVIEWS. LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT IT TO BE A BOY OR GIRL, SUGGEST NAMES YOU WANT TOO! **

**SO PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME WITH YOU NAMES AND IF YOU WANT THE BABY TO BE A BOY OR GIRL. (VOTE AS MANY TIMES AS YOU WANT, I DON'T REALLY CARE) **

**Thanks again,**

**Amy **

**P.S. DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Thanks for reading! I loved writing this chapter and it would be awesome if you guys could show your support and review! Thanks to all those who favorited and followed, etc. I hope you like this chapter just as much as I did, thanks again for reading! **

**I think this is the first chapter I've written that was completely in Draco's POV, let me if you liked it.**

**WARNING: Sexual content in the chapter below. **

* * *

_Chapter 26_

Draco's POV.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy." The man from behind the counter said, smiling.

"How are you this afternoon?" I asked, putting my hands in my pockets

"Well enough, and you?"

"Fantastic." I smiled

I was in a good mood and I suppose had a reason to be.

"What can I do for you?" he asks

"I'd like to buy an engagement ring..." I smiled

"Ah, a very lucky lady," He smiled "What are you looking for? We have diamonds over on that side of the shop more to someone of your class's liking."

"That's alright; I'm just looking for something really simple." I explain

I figured Milleena wouldn't like a big flashy diamond.

The man smiled even larger, "A very good choice. I'm surprised though, most Purebloods wish for the biggest and the best when they come in here. Something tells me she isn't a Pureblood though…"

"No, she's a muggleborn." I looked in the cases with the rings.

"I thought Malfoy's didn't mix with muggleborns?" He raised an eyebrow

I really did wish this guy would stop asking questions and just let me look at the damn rings.

I only shrugged "I guess I just don't care on her blood status."

He smiled even larger "I have something in the back I think you might like, just give me a minute."

To be honest I wasn't even sure how I would propose to her. I feel like I should make it some huge thing and make a big deal of it, but then Dean did the same thing.  
I could always put the ring in the bottom of her champagne glass or something. Or maybe take her into some garden with twinkling lights and then purpose?

No, she wouldn't like that, it had to be simple. One thing I knew for sure, I wanted to purpose before we went to my parents tonight, that way we could break it to them.

I'm sure my mother would be happy. My father on the other hand, he'll probably consider disowning me. And to be perfectly honest, I wouldn't care if he did. I love Milleena and if my dad has a problem with that then it's too bad for him; I was dead set on marrying her.

But what if she said no?

_Get a grip Draco, she'll obviously say yes! Or will she? Sure, she loves me; but enough to spend the rest of her life with me? Well… I suppose if she was willing to spend her life with Dean a life with me can't be all that bad… _

I just hoped to God that she'd say yes.

The man came back with a small ring in his hand, interrupting my thoughts.

"How about this one?" he asked

I took a look at it and knew it was the perfect one for Milleena.

The band was white gold and instead of it being the traditional band it was formed like tiny branches and in the clutches of one branch was a small, uncut diamond.

"It's perfect." I said "How much?"

"900 Galleons," He shrugged

"That's it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. It really was extremely cheap for an engagement ring; I paid almost 4,000 for Astoria's. Well, I suppose the reason her ring cost so much was because the diamond was just about as big as a strawberry…

"That's it, it's fairly tiny so it's not a lot."

"And is there a wedding band that will go with it?" I ask

"Yeah, I have a wedding band for the branches, don't worry about it."

"Perfect, thank-you," I put the money down and he takes it and then places the ring in a box.

"Any idea of how you're going to purpose?" he asks

"No clue, I'll probably end up throwing her the ring and just asking her if she wants to get hitched."

"Good luck then, you'll need it." He laughed and I put the box in my pocket.

As I exited the shop I looked around to make sure Milleena wasn't anywhere to be found and I headed up the Flourish and Blotts.

As I passed the by the window leading to it I saw Milleena and I smiled. She was reaching up to grab a book and she started to read the back of it. I noticed as her hand went to her stomach instinctively and I could really see the bump from a side angle.

She almost took my breath away, she was absolutely gorgeous and she didn't even have to try. One thing I loved was that she never tried to be sexy, unlike Astoria, Milleena just was naturally like that. Even the way she naturally swung her hips was enough for any man to worship the very ground she walked. She had a delicate and gentle persona that was smooth and flawless; her movement was almost feline when I really noted her gracefulness. Then it dawned on me that I didn't even know her Patronus, it most likely was some kind of cat though.

I decided to find out as I walked into the store, she didn't see me come in so I chose to surprise her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into me and she giggled as I kissed her neck.

"Hi beautiful."

"Hi handsome." She said back, smiling.

"What do you have here?" I asked her, my arms still around her and I took the book.

The title was something about raising young wizards and witches.

"You're really excited about this, aren't you?" I smiled and kissed her forehead, my one arm draping over her shoulders.

"I'm very excited." She smiled

"Are we still heading to my parents tonight?" I asked

"Yeah, why not. I'll have to go home and get dressed in something more appropriate though." She says

"Millie," I frowned "What's your Patronus?"

"You don't know?" She asked

I shook my head "Is it a Gerbil or Guinea pig?" I teased her

"Ha ha, very funny. But no, it's nothing in the rodent family, keep guessing. "

"A Swan?" I offered

"As flattering as that is, no."

"Cougar," I winked and kissed her neck

"No you git, but you're getting closer."

So I was right, it must be in the feline family.

"Cheetah?"

"Nope."

"Tiger."

"You're just going to name every single cat there is, aren't you?" She sighed

"Just a regular house cat?" I smirked

"A Panther, but close…"

I knew it.

"What's yours?" She asked me.

Uh-oh… I really didn't want to get on this topic.

"Oh, what's this?" I smirked and grabbed a book above her "100 sex positions."

"You just made up that title, that's a book about children's stories…" She rolled her eyes

"I can dream, can't I?" I nuzzled her neck

"Put it back." She rolled her eyes

"A sex position book really would come in handy though" I smirked and nipped at her lips, my hand going lower on her back after I returned the book to its spot.

"I'm sure you already know three quarters of the positions." She noted

"Very true, but it still could be useful." My one hand continues to go down the small of her back and the other rests on her hip. "Apparently pregnant women are horny all the time, so you might just wish we bought one.." I kissed her neck and my hand slips down to her ass and I press my lower body right against hers.

She closes her eyes in pleasure and I smirk as I kiss up to her jawline and her breathing becomes more rigid. She suddenly remembers where we are and she pushes me away.

"Draco! We're in a book store." She scolds "There are families around!"

"Alright then, let's the books quickly and then head home so we can finish what we started." I smirked

"You're impossible," She rolled her eyes while smiling slightly as we headed to the counter to by the couple books she picked out.

* * *

"I thought we were apperating home?" She looks around confused when she sees where I brought her.

I only shrugged and looked around, remembering the first time we were here. We were in the middle of the Black Lake on one of the large seating areas that was put up when Potter was competing for the Triwizard tournament.

"I wanted to go for a swim." I smirked and began to undo my tie.

"Draco, the water's probably freezing." She took note of the weather and it looked like it was about to rain.

"No, it's still holding the warmth for the summer."

"Draco it's November! It'll be freezing!"

"It was November the last time we jumped." I agree and smile.

"I can't jump from this high up." She looks down at the water almost thirty feet down.

"You did before." I laughed

"I wasn't pregnant."

"Alright, you can jump from the lower deck." I rolled my eyes and kissed her forehead as I began to undo the knot in my tie.

"Please tell me you're joking about this." She begged

"No, I'm dead serious; we're jumping in." I laughed and began to unbutton my dress shirt.

"Fine," She huffed and began to head down to the ladder so she could jump down at much more reasonable level (which was considerably less fun)

I unbuckled my belt and undid my buttons, pulling my pants down so I was only in my boxers. I stood up on the ledge and noticed how windy it was, much like the last time I was with Milleena here.

I then jumped into the frigid water, going deep underneath and then resurfacing only moments later.

Milleena was still there, getting undressed and I smirked as I watched her.

"Enjoying the view?" She raised a cocky eyebrow

"Very much." I said as she took her pants off so she was only in her lingerie.

She was about to jump in when I stopped her.

"What?" She asked, surprised.

"All your clothes need to come off." My smirk grew even wider.

"That wasn't in the bargain." She chuckled

"Too bad, all of it off."

"Ok," She agreed "But you too then."

I hopped up onto the ledge she was on, pulling myself out of the water just as she was undoing her bra.

"Allow me." I stopped her and began to undo her bra. "Shit, I forgot something." I say and stop undoing her bra. I try and make an excuse to go get the ring from my pocket in my pants.

"What is it?" She frowned

"Nothing, I'll be back in a minute." I kissed her lips lightly and headed back up to the ladder.

After I got up I quickly went to go search my pockets and I found it, taking it out of the box and just holding it in my hand.

When I came back down she was exactly where I left her and my heart stopped upon seeing how beautiful she was.

"Are you cold?" I asked her, wrapping my arms around her even though I was soaking from jumping in the water.

"A bit," She rested her head on my chest and I kissed the top of her head.

I brought her chin up so I could see her piercing green eyes.

"I love you." She whispered right before I kissed her deeply, our tongues coming together and my hand traveling down her back. I kissed her hard and she kissed me back with the same amount of aggressiveness. I then moved away from her lips and kissed her jawline and behind her ear, causing her to gasp slightly.

I pulled away to look in her eyes again and I kissed her lightly once more. "I love you Milleena," I said "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I feel the ring in my hand begin to grow heavy and suddenly I'm afraid of what she might say. I sink down to one knee in front of her and hold the ring in between my index finger and thumb. She seems to realize what's happening and she gasps, her hands going to her mouth in shock.

"Will you marry me?" I smile

"Draco." She says with tears in her eyes, removing her hands from her mouth "Yes." She nods and I slip the ring onto her finger and pick her up and spin her around, kissing her lips.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me." She smiled as I set her down

"Do you like the ring?"

"It's perfect." She looked at it, admiring it "I love you."

"And I love you." I say and back up near the edge and kiss her again. While I'm kissing her I wrap my arms around her and smirk, an idea suddenly coming to mind.

I fall backwards into the water with her in my arms.

"Draco! You dick!" She yelled and playfully swatted my chest, smiling.

"I told you we were going in the water. " I chuckled as she swam back over to the ledge, heaving herself up and shivering from the cold.

The cold must have affected her more than me because I certainly wasn't feeling it.

"You're turning blue," I sat beside her.

"That's because I'm freezing!" Her teeth clattered.

I wrap my arms around her and she's pressed right against my chest for warmth.

"You know, I heard sex is a really good way to get warm." I smirk

"Really?" She shivers

"Yeah." I kiss her forehead.

"Well… I suppose that doesn't sound like a bad idea. After all, I still haven't made love to my fiancé yet." She smirked and I kissed her hard.

My hands went behind her back, unfastening her bra. I kissed her neck and gripped her hips and she slid the straps off and threw it aside.

"Do you want to go home to do this?" I whispered in her ear

She shook her head "I'll warm up." She smirked

I'm not sure why, but something about the idea of banging her where tons of people could see if they walked by turned me on way more than it should.

I pushed her on the wooden floor and get on top of her, inching her thong down.

"If I get slivers in my back it'll be your fault." She reminds me, noticing just how rough the floors were.

"I can go on the bottom if it'll make you more comfortable?" I offer

She bites her lip sexily and drags my boxers down "I think I'll manage."

I kiss her lips hard and wrap her legs around my torso and I pin her hands above her head as my member runs through her entrance and she moans softly.

"Fuck, Draco." She whimpered

I kiss her jaw line and droplets of water falls off my body and onto hers. We were both still wet from falling in but neither of us cared.

It started to rain− and not just a little, it started to pour. The clouds were dark grey and a flash of lightning was seen it the distance. But yet again neither of us cared, all were doing was focusing on each other.

I watched her chest rise with every breath and I finally slipped into her, going right to my hilt. Both our breathing became rigid and I wanted every single inch of her body.

Her hands ran all over my body from my chest to my hair and to my back. As I began to thrust harder her nails dug into my skin and I bit my lips from the pain. It was a good pain though, in a sick pleasurable way and I wanted more. I wanted more of her, I wanted her in every way humanly possible.

I was so in love with her that I couldn't feel another else. Here was a magnificent woman underneath me as I made love to her; she was the mother of my future child and my soon-to-be wife and I knew that she was the only thing I ever needed.

Lightning crackled again and I sharply hit her g-spot inside her, causing her to moan my name and throw her head back. I quickly attacked the exposed flesh on her skin as out hips continued to meet.

I leaned in slowly and kiss her lips again and she kissed back just as tenderly. My thrusts became slower until I was rolling my hips into her softly and her finger gently ran up and down my back.

The droplets of water falling from my body to hers was replaced with a layer of sweat. A gust of wind hit us and shook the trees and caused them to rustle.

Her hips met mine and I kissed her lips gently, and her neck followed by her eyes lids and cheek down to the hollow of her throat.

Our hands somehow intertwined as we continued to make love and even though it was just a small gesture it made my heart beat even that much faster.

She kissed my neck softly and I could feel her hot breath on my skin and I almost lost it. However I remained in control until I was sure she had her share of the pleasure and orgasm first.

I felt her stop breathing as I kissed down to her breasts and bit her gently, I came back up and pressed my lips against hers, capturing them in another deep kiss.

I was mesmerized at her beauty beneath me. Her hair was silky and still wet from our short swim and it looked darker than usual, almost as black as the night sky. Her green eyes were somewhat glossy from tears forming and I knew it was because of all the emotions she was feeling. Her soft skin was glistening with water and sweat.

While our one hand was still intertwined our other released and my hand went down her body from her breasts to her navel and back up as her one arm wrapped around my neck.

More lightning flashed and her breathing got heavier and her inner walls clenched around my manhood, and I knew she would release soon. I continued to roll into her in fluid motions as she sucked the life out of me, pulling me in deeper.

Her eyes closed and she cried out my name as she released and I suddenly grasped her hips harder and pounded into her even more, trying to reach my release as well. My muscles ached from holding myself over her for so long and as I began to release my seed inside her she nuzzled my neck and kissed my skin softly as I moaned her name.

Finally when it was over my eyes met hers and I kissed her softly, still inside her. I don't know what it was but I felt something I haven't felt before when I made love to her. It was almost as if she reached inside me and took a part of my soul. I know that sounds silly but there's no other way to explain it. I wasn't ashamed of how undone she made me feel either, she held my heart and I hoped I would always have hers.

She was a miracle; I was so sure of it. She was an angel that was all mine and I had no idea what to do with her. One thing I did know for certain though was that I was madly in love with her and I'd never let her go, no matter what.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought! ALSO DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR A GIRL OR BOY! INCLUDE NAMES YOU WANT AS WELL! Please review and follow, it would mean a lot. Thanks so much again for reading.**

**-Amy**


	28. Chapter 27

**I'm back from Europe! Hopefully I'll be able to update a lot in the next couple days. Thanks to all who followed, favorited and reviewed! **

* * *

_Chapter 27_

"Is this alright?" I ask, coming out of the bathroom while looking down at my dress.

It was a short classic black dress, very sophisticated and elegant looking.

"Turn around." Draco said and I did a slow turn and I looked back at him and he was smirking with his arms crossed, leaning against the door frame.

"Well?" I ask, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, there's no doubt that you are by far the most beautiful woman on the planet," he came over and placed his hands on my waist.

"Are you sure it's alright?" I ask

"It's perfect,"

"Maybe I should change; you can kind of see the baby bump..." I turn around and he grabs my hand.

"No, it's good, you look amazing Millie."

"But what if I'm underdressed?" I ask

"You'll be fine, trust me."

I play with a strand of my hair. "Should I just leave my hair or put it up?" I ask

"Leave it." he says and he leans down and kisses me, his arms tightening around me and my hands go to his muscular chest.

He picks me up and he sits down on the chair in our dining room, causing me to straddle him.

"Draco," I broke away and he began to nibble on my neck.

"Mhmm?" He hums as he continues to kiss me.

"We have to go to your parents, we're already late." I say and push him off

"Right," he nods and takes my left hand, kissing it and he takes note of my ring. "I've wanted to put one of these on your finger for years." he says and I admire it.

"It's perfect, I love it."

"And I love you, my soon to be wife." he smiles and kisses my cheek and I laugh and stand up.

"No more wasting time, we have to go," I say

"Alright, have it your way." he takes my hand and we apperate.

I look around and l see it was the same kind of day it was five years ago when I was last at Malfoy Manor: gloomy.

Draco took my hand, noticing I was hesitant and I smiled at him as we walked up.

I noticed it seemed much bigger now than it did years ago, but it doesn't seem nearly as evil or dark. At least this time I know I won't be tortured on the floor.

We walked up to the large double doors and Draco opened them.

"Don't you think we should knock?" I ask

"No," he scoffs, "Why would I knock at my own home?" he gives my hand a soft squeeze.

"What if they don't like me?" I whisper to him

"Don't worry," he said, running his thumb over my knuckle

"Master Draco!" A house elf comes in "So good to see you again, and who might the mistress be?"

"That doesn't concern you," Draco says rather rudely

"Draco." I hiss quietly and swat his chest.

"What?"

I just shake my head, deciding to talk about it later.

"Mistress ordered me to tell you to just head into the dining room to join the other guests,"

"Other guest? What other guests?" He frowns

"Mistress Malfoy invited the Zabini's, Miss Parkinson, and Greengrasses as well, there are also some business partners from the Ministry. Master Lucius's mother is also present, and may I say he is not too happy about it..." the house elf walks away

"Shit," Draco says under his breath

"I thought it was just going to be us and your parents." I said as he leads me down to the dining room

"So did I." He says "Maybe we should wait until there are not so many people around to tell them about the engagement and baby."

"Good idea." I nod and I begin to take my engagement ring off.

"Leave it." Draco says

"But you just said—"

"No one is going to think it's an engagement ring." He confirms and I nod.

We walk into the dining room and all the chatter stops and I really begin to wish I wore something different.

"Draco, you're late." Narcissa smiles and stands up from the table to give him a hug "But better late than never."

"Mother," he says and hugs her

She turns to me and smiles "You must be Milleena."

"And you must be Mrs. Malfoy."

"Oh let's not be ridiculous, call me Narcissa!" She gave me a giant hug and I was taken back, surprised.

"Here come take a seat!" she smiled "Milleena, may I introduce you to Olive, Lucius' mother. I believe you already know Pansy, and Josephine Zabini as well as her newest husband James and her son Blaise. And then there's Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, if I'm not mistaken you went to school with them, and their parents Emila and Phillip. We also have two of Draco and Lucius's business partners with us; Markus Rominov and Theodore Yorks."

"Hi" I smiled at them, unsure of what else to say…

Draco leads me over near the head of the table where Lucius was sitting and got my chair for me.

"Thank-you," I smiled and sat down, Draco right beside me.

I was feeling extremely uncomfortable, I felt completely out of place and there were 13 other people at the table that weren't too thrilled to see me, Pansy being the only one who looked genuinely happy I was there.

"And who are you exactly?" An elder woman sitting beside Narcissa and across from me asked.

"Grandmother, this is my girlfriend Milleena." Draco answers

I feel the Greengrass family stare daggers of hate at me.

"Ah, I see."

"Would you care for some wine, deary?" Narcissa asked me, holding a bottle.

"Oh, no thank-you." I politely refused

"No I insist you try it! It's one of a kind." She smiled

"Really Millie, you have to try it. It's even better than that French wine we had in that restaurant." Pansy pressured

"No, really I'm fine." I refuse it again "I don't drink,"

Draco takes a sip of his fire whisky beside me.

"Have some, you look like you could loosen up," Lucius smirked

"Milleena doesn't drink," Draco noted

Well, not since I was pregnant anyway...

"I believe when your hosts offers something then it's only polite to accept it." Lucius fakes a smile

I only purse my lips and graciously accept some after words, but don't take a sip.

"So, Milleena; what exactly do you do?" Mrs. Greengass asks.

"I'm a lawyer, for the Ministry."

"Interesting, criminal?" Mrs Zabini asked

"Yes."

"Milleena happens to be an excellent lawyer; she hasn't even come close to losing a case." Draco says

"What's your next case on?" Narcissa asks

"Oh, I won't be taking any cases for the next couple months." I explain

"Why not?" She asks me again

"Personal reasons." Draco answers for me

I look over at him and he winks, his hand sliding up my thigh under the table.

I can't help but shiver slightly and I look back over at him and he gives me a slight reassuring smile.

"Where is the damn meal, the house Elves should have brought it by now." Narcissa got up, angrily heading to the kitchen.

"So Draco, how are your classes going?" Blaise asks

"Great actually, you should see the Qudditch team this year."

"Good?"

"Bloody awful, I've never seen Quidditch played that badly. With Slytherins seeker they'll never win the season."

"Well Slytherin hasn't had a good seeker since you left,"

Draco smiles and looks over at me "That's because I had a good luck charm."

Pansy smiles at the sight of us, then suddenly remembers "Oh! Milleena, by the way I was meaning to ask you; I wanted to head to Paris next week for a shopping trip and I was hoping you would come with me."

"How long would you be planning on staying there?" I ask

"Eight days."

I bite my lip "I can't, I have to go to the hospital a couple times next week."

"Hospital? Are you ill, dear?" Narcissa asks, sitting back down in her seats

"No, it's just a precautionary thing" I say

"Milleena what's your family's name?" Theodore asks

"I'm sorry?" I frown

"He means your last name." Draco whispers

"Oh, it's Roselyn." I answer

"Never heard of that pureblood family." He frowns

"That's because Milleena isn't a pureblood." Lucius smirked, suddenly everyone at the table is listening.

"Don't," Draco threatens his father under his breath

"That's because Milleena was raised by muggles." He answers, a sly smirk on his face.

I can see that Draco's business partners aren't impressed.

"But that's not all… Roselyn isn't actually your last name, is it Milleena?"

"That's enough." Draco hissed

"No, I think we're all curious." Daphne gives her evil smirk and suddenly all I want to do is stab her with my fork.

"It's Riddle." I answer, not giving Lucius the pleasure.

I can feel Draco's hand slip off my thigh and I know he's not pleased on how this night is ending up.

"As in—…" Mrs. Greengrass starts and then trails off.

By now everyone at the table has pieced together that I'm Voldemort's daughter.

"Draco you know how this would look if our partners found out about this!" Markus said

"They won't find out, and besides there's not any proof they have that they can use against us."

"Anyway, dinner is here, everyone help themselves." Narcissa says and tries to lighten the mood and House Elves put silver platters on the table and they lift the lids.

I was hit with instant nausea as soon as I smelled the seafood.

"You ok?" Draco grabbed my hand

"Yeah," I say, taking huge gulps of my water "it's just the seafood."

Olive only looks up at me weirdly and smirks, putting her hands in her lap.

"How long have you known you're pregnant Milleena?"

Everyone freezes and the room gets deathly quiet and I'm shocked.

"Why would you say that?" I clear my throat

"Well aren't you? You're not drinking, the smell of seafood makes you want to be sick and not to mention that dress doesn't hide it very well."

"Draco," His mother says in shock "When were you planning on telling us?" She gasps

"When there weren't so many people around."

Lucius still looks shocked, and suddenly gets deathly pale.

"You impregnated her?!" he hisses and loosens his tie

"Lucius maybe we should have this conversation when our guest—"

"No, Narcissa. We're having this now!" He says and slams his palms on the table.

"Not in front of our guests."

"Right, well then the rest of you can leave…" He orders and stands up

The Greengrasses look at me like I'm a disease and they stand up to leave.

"Narcissa send me an owl when you get things sorted." Mrs. Greengrass said

"Slut," Daphne hissed at me she walked by and I did my best to ignore her, Draco was a different story though.

"You're one to talk." Draco hissed back at her

"Do you have something to say to me, Malfoy?"

"Yeah, it goes along the lines of fuck yourself."

"Draco!" Narcissa hissed and Theodore chuckled across the table

Daphne was at a loss for words, her father wasn't though.

"If you ever speak to my daughter like that—"

"Well if she doesn't want to be spoken to like that then maybe she couldn't speak to my girlfriend like that first."

"Draco, let it go." I say

"No, I'm fucking tired of other purebloods thinking they're better than you."

"Lucius, maybe you should keep your son in order." Mr. Greengrass snaps

"I think this is my cue to leave." Pansy says to me "Send me an owl."

I nod in response and turn back to the scene taking place.

"You think I haven't tried?!" Lucius snaps

"Although this has been fun I really think you should leave." Narcissa tries to convince the Greengrasses

"Daddy are you really going let him getting away to speaking to me like that?" Daphne asks

"Oh Daphne shut up, you're just jealous of Milleena!" Astoria snaps at her sister and I'm shocked

"Why on earth would I be jealous of her?" She snaps back at Astoria

"Oh! I don't know! Maybe because you're still fucking obsessed with Draco?"

Daphne's jaw hits the ground in shock and Astoria just smirks in victory and I try to hold in a laugh and so does Draco,

"Girls enough!" Mrs Greengrass says and turns back and smiles at Narcissa "We'll be in touch."

Narcissa only nods and Lucius still looks completely unhinged.

Markus and Theodore get up and say goodbye to Lucius and Narsissa as well as Draco.

The Zabini's said good bye and then it was just us.

Draco took my hand again and squeezed tightly.

"So... You managed to get your whore pregnant."

Draco released my hand and stands up, furious.

"Draco, just sit down." I say gently.

Draco doesn't sit down though; he remains standing as does Lucius.

"I won't have our Malfoy blood lines watered down with her kind." Lucius sneered

"Her kind?" Draco says "She's just as much of a witch as the pureblood ones!"

"Have you even begun to think of what your actions may cause?" Lucius says deathly serious "Because of what you and that bitch did—"

I can feel a fight about to happen and I jump up and get between Lucius and Draco as does Narcissa.

"It's ok, It doesn't matter." I put my hands on his chest and have him back up

"It does matter." Draco says

"Do you understand what you've done Draco?" Olive asks and Draco just turns to her while listening.

"You've ensured the Dark Lord's return again... I remember being there when she was born and he casted the curse; your father was there too. He'll be back again, and it'll be because of her offspring." She continued

"There's a way to undo it, isn't there?" He asks

"Not that's known, there may be some ancient works though." Olive answers

Draco looks down at me and I can only shrug.

"We can't do anything about it now, it's too late." He says "We'll have to figure something out."

"When are you due, Milleena?" Narcissa asks

"Late May," I answer

"See, we have until May to figure things out, Lucius."

"But it may be earlier..." Draco says, looking down at me again.

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asks "How much earlier?"

"We had some problems with the pregnancy and we're not sure if we'll have to full nine months..." Draco explains

"What kind of problems?" Olive asks

"We found out a couple days ago that Milleena had a miscarriage with one of the twins." Draco answers "Since one of the fetuses is dead it could be fatal if it remains in her body, but they can't operate because there's another twin still alive."

"Pity they didn't both die." Lucius says and I know I may not be able to stop Draco from fighting Lucius this time.

"Don't," I say

"He's right." Olive says and Draco stops right before he hits him.

I pull Draco back again and Olive continues "If the baby died we wouldn't have to worry about Voldemort's return. Now someone will have to kill the child in order to kill Voldemort..."

My heart stops and I feel tears gather in my eyes.

"It's alright," Draco whispers in my ear,

"Here we are again in the same predicament as the last time. We'll have to do his every bidding again and it's all because you had to go and fuck her!" Lucius snarled

"Lucius, that's enough." Narcissa snarled

"Maybe he won't come back? Have you ever thought of that? He was completely destroyed the last time, maybe we'll get lucky and there won't be enough left of him to be able to come back." Draco points out

"It's unlikely,"

"It could happen."

"We better prepare to be his servants again; he won't be as forgiving this time around." Lucius growls

"He won't be as strong this time though because he only has one Horcrux." I point out

"That's not the point," Lucius snaps "The point is he's still coming back!"

"It's alright; we'll get through it again." Narcissa says

Draco looks down at me and purses his lips; he then turns back to his parents.

"Since we're all being honest, I suppose there's one last thing we have to tell you." He says

"Oh?" Olive says

"Milleena and I are getting married." He says and purses his lips

Narcissa has a big smile on her face and she clasps her hands together "Oh! Excellent, congratulations!"

"Like hell you are." Lucius said, crossing his arms

"Excuse me?" Draco raised an eyebrow

"I will not have my son welcome some half-blood into our family!" Lucius yelled

"What's it matter if she's a half-blood?!"

"I will not be the father-in-law of some devils spawn!"

"So that's what this is all about? You don't actually care of she's a half-blood; you only care that her fucking father is Voldemort!"

"Yes, well that is something I should care about, because you clearly overlooked it!"

"Why does it matter? Look at her, she's still human she's not some terrible monster!"

"Milleena, please if you love my son don't marry him. This family isn't for you, this is a mistake." Lucius tries to reason with me.

"I'm sorry," I say "But I love Draco and quite honestly I don't care what you think…"

"I will not have you speak to me that way you poisonous bitch,—"

"Lucius if you hurl one more insult at that poor girl—" Narcissa begins "Lucius, Draco is happy; just leave it alone."

"Narcissa be real. He doesn't actually love her, he likes her for the sex and that's all."

"The sex? Are you kidding me, I'm not a child. I'm in love with her and sex has absolutely nothing to do with it!" Draco says

"Really? And you think she loves you back? She's just as manipulative and vile as her father; she's using you for your money!"

"I don't care about money, if I cared about money I'd be marrying one of the Greengrass sisters considering they're in better state financially at the moment." I say and Draco looks at me and smirks.

"Of course they're in a better state at the moment! Because my son happens to be marrying an evil, diabolical, vengeful, and vile fucking cunt!" He spits

That was enough for Draco, but I didn't even stop him this time and either did Narcissa.

"What? You're going to hit me again? Fine, take your best shot, your mother hits harder than you."

All it takes is one swing and Lucius is unconscious on the ground.

"How about now? She still hit harder?" Draco says to his father unconscious body and I see the state of his knuckles.

"Hey, let me see." I say and take his hand and see the skin was split. "Are you ok?"

"Fine, it'll just be sore for a few days." He answers and then wraps his arm around my shoulders and kisses my forehead.

"Let's go home." He whispers in my ear

"Oh no, please stay! I said you could stay the night as your place was getting painted." Narcissa says as she tries to get Lucius up.

"No, mother really its fine, Milleena probably doesn't want to stay here anyway, not after father called her a cunt."

"Well it's either here or the Cauldron for you, I don't want my unborn grandchild all around that paint, it's not healthy."

Draco looks and me and I nod "It'll be fine for one night."

"Alright, one night and if the paint still isn't dry we'll be at the Cauldron tomorrow." Draco says

Olive comes back with a house elf to levitate Lucius's body to the master bedroom.

"He is right Draco," Olive speaks up "Marrying Milleena won't help the family financially."

"It doesn't matter, we'll manage." Narcissa says and comes over to me, smiling slightly "I always wanted a grandchild."

Draco smiled and he kisses my cheek, causing his mother to smile even larger.

She gives me a huge hug, almost suffocating me.

"I'm so happy you're going to be a part of the family." She says quietly to me and I smile.

"Thank-you," I say

"Draco, do you want to show Milleena where you'll be staying?" Narcissa asks as we break away from the hug.

"Yeah," He wraps his arms around my waist and smiled "Let's go."

As we begin to walk away Draco speaks up "Don't worry about my dad, he'll warm up to you eventually."

"And if he doesn't?" I ask

"Well then too bad for him, I'm marrying you anyway." he kisses me gently on the lips.

* * *

**So please note that I didn't know most of the characters first names (Mr./Mrs. Zabini, Lucius's mother, Mr./Mrs. Greengrass etc.) So I kind of just made them up. Sorry about that. Please review and follow! I'm still taking votes about the baby, by the way!**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Amy**


	29. Chapter 28

**Thanks for reading, sorry this chapter isn't all that great.**

* * *

_Chapter 28_

"Your father despises me." I say as I pull my dress over my head to show my grey and black miss-matching lingerie.

We're in Draco's old bedroom, and when I say bedroom it's more like a suite. I was there before years ago, but I remembered it looking slightly different. There was a large four poster bed with Slytherin green sheets and the bed had black curtains, much like the beds in the dormitories. The room was absolutely huge with an entire seating area with black leather couches facing a grand fireplace.

"He doesn't despise you." Draco said coming behind me, kissing my neck

"Of course he does, he called me a vile cunt!"

"Ok, well just give him some time, he'll come around." He promises

"I hope you're right, I don't want your dad to hate me." I turn around and face him, wrapping my arms loosely around his neck.

"My mother liked you a lot though." he smiles

"Well, I suppose that's a good thing then." I bite my lip

"Wanna take a shower?" Draco asked me and I only nodded.

He led me to a huge bathroom and I just stood there against the counter as he started the water.

I must have been deep in thought because I didn't even notice as he came up to me and placed his hands on my hips.

"Hey, it's alright." He says and presses his lips to the side of my face.

"I know," I sigh

"You worry way too much." he says "What would make you feel better?"

"Well, we can start by taking off all our clothes, that might make me feel better." I bite my lip and he chuckles and kisses my forehead.

I loosen his tie and take it off of his neck, then begin to unbutton his shirt as he reaches around me and unclasp my bra, having it fall to the ground when I take off my straps.

I then take his shirt off of his shoulders and he slipped my lace panties off and I stepped out of them.

He pulled me into him and breathed me in and he kissed the side of my head. My arms went to the back of his neck where I played with his short hair.

"You're so beautiful." He says as his finger drew a pattern on my back.

"Yeah?" I say and rest my forehead against his

"Stunning." he says and places a tiny kiss on the tip of my nose.

My hands go from his neck down his muscular chest and abs to the buckle of his belt. I smirk as I begin to undo it and I press my leg between his, feeling his length.

He smirked as he draped an arm around me and pulled me closer into him, nuzzling my neck.

I got his belt off of him and cast it aside somewhere on the floor, not really caring where.

I undid the button of his pants as Draco captured my lips with his and kissed me roughly and I started to undo the zipper.

The room was steamy and foggy from the hot water running in the shower. His tongue grazed over mine as we kissed harder and I brought his pants along with his boxers down.

He pulled me by the hips into the large shower and shut the glass door. I giggled softly as he brought me under the water with him and kissed me even harder. The water burned my skin but it was like a sick kind of pleasure and I needed more.

He pushed me against the glass and began groping my breasts, rolling his hands into them.

He kissed me even harder and my hands clawed down his back as the hot water was still dripping down our skin.

He forcefully turned me around so my back was facing him and he spread my legs as I pushed the palms of my hands into the glass.

"Ready baby?" he whispered in my ear and I almost lost it of the sound of his deep voice

I could only nod as he forced me to feel his skin against mine as he entered hard inside me and gripped my hips as he began to thrust himself into me.

* * *

"Alright, first showed sex experience, rate it out of ten." Draco said as we collapsed on the bed

"Ten point five." I nuzzled in his neck as he held my hands

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow and kissed my face

"Yeah," I nodded "But every rating would be a ten point five."

"That's how good you think I am?" He smirks and I know I have to choose my next words carefully or else he'll get a huge ego boost.

"I don't think that's how good you are, I _know_ that's how good you are." I say and his smirk only grows wider.

So much for trying not to boost his ego too much.

"Really? I'm that good?"

"Mmm, you're so good." I hum as he kisses my neck "The rumors where you could have a girl screaming your name in only seconds was true." I smirked.

"I'm flattered." He smiled and stole a quick kiss.

"Yeah, well don't get your ego too high, I don't have anything to compare it to; beside the..." I can't continue and my smile fades.

It's been years since I brought up the 'incident'.

He only cleared his throat and leaned back, his hand resting on my hip and he presses his lips to my forehead.

"What happened that night?" He asked me gently

I was surprised, Draco has never asked about the incident before; he's never pressured me to talk about it.

"I was heading back down to the dormitories after talking with professor Trelawney, she warned me that something awful was going to happen. I was grabbed and he put a hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream." The painful memories flooded back to me and I felt the tears gather in my eyes

"He took me to the third floor and he then gaged me and then I tried to fight back but he hit me so hard I almost lost consciousness, and now I really wish I did so then I wouldn't remember—" I sniff and the tears start to flow down my face.

"Millie you don't have to tell—" He begins but I cut him off

"No, you should know." I protest and he nods, telling me to go on.

"After I got up he used a spell to tie me up to the statue. He ripped through both my skirt and thong while he insulted him. He called me a whore and a slut, and for the longest time I felt like one." I continue with the tears and look down to my engagement ring and back to Draco and I shut my eyes and tried to remember after years of blocking it out.

"He touched me for a while as every time I screamed he would hit me, so eventually I gave up and just cried. He told me he was disappointed that I wasn't a virgin, but he wasn't surprised because he said you only fucked sluts. And then he took me, and it hurt so badly, Draco." I continue to cry and he puts his arms around me and he brings me closer into him.

"He said terrible things to me and he hit me over and over. I just wanted to die and I was hoping I would... I was hoping it would be quick like when you and I made love the night before, but it wasn't it seemed like it lasted hours. The only thing that kept me going was that I shut my eyes and thought of you..." I admit "It wasn't much use though, after he finished he just left me there; bleeding and half naked tied up to the statue. And that's when I was able to get away after bleeding out for twenty minutes, barely conscious. I didn't have the strength the head back to the dormitories so I apperated. I was in shock and that's when you found me..."

"Millie, I had no idea…"

"I was so sure you were going to leave me. I thought you would be repulsed by me."

"No, I loved you so much. I still love you more than you know." He says and kisses my lips.

"He was going to kill me," I say "But he said that he enjoyed me so much that he'd have to come back for more." I say

"You don't have to worry about that anymore though."

"But I still do, and I'm still so scared that it'll happen again." I whisper

"I promised you I would protect you, and I will." He says

"I hated myself. I felt like a slut and just like the things he said, you would call me beautiful and I would think you were lying for the longest time."

"I wasn't."

"I know." I nod and for the first time I notice how dry my throat was from crying

"I love you," he whispered and his hand rose over my swollen stomach and his finger drew patterns on my skin.

"And I love you." I say and he captures my lips in the deepest kiss possible. It wasn't aggressive; it wasn't even all that sweet, it was right in the middle. And it was bliss, it might as well be perfection of you wanted to throw that word around.

My heart fluttered and my stomach rolled and every inch of me was filled with love for him, and I knew I couldn't ever have anyone else.

He was mine, and I was his. That was how it was meant to be.

We pulled away and I just looked into his blue and silver eyes and he looked into mine.

"I need every inch of you." he said as he kissed my lips and right under my ear, trailing to where my jawbone began and he sexually licked it.

I shivered and arched my back as he gripped my hips and continued to kiss down to the hollow in my throat. He continues to the tops of my breasts, right above my bra and then licked down my cleavage. He then trailed down, kissing everywhere on my stomach.

He then went to my hip bones, pressing his lips against them too, and the he looked up at me and smirked, trailing down even lower.

When he kissed my thong in front of my entrance my response was immediate with a moan and I arched my back again, rolling my hips into him for more.

He moved my thong to the side and continues kissing me there and I closed my eyes and gripped the sheets with pleasure and he worked around me with his tongue.

I moaned his name softly and my hands tangled though his hair. I began to roll my hips even more into him and he gripped them and smirked.

"Take it easy babe," He chuckled

Finally after I released he kissed all the way back up to my lips and wrapped his arm around me, kissing me deeply as out tongues scraped together.

When we separated he kissed my forehead and I took his hand. I noticed how bruised his hand was and even some of the skin was split from punching his father.

"Let me see," I say and take his hand, inspecting it. "A couple of your fingers are broken," I note

"I'll go to a healer; they should be mended in twenty minutes." He says

"Does it hurt?"

He shakes his head "No."

I kiss his knuckles anyway and he chuckles. "My lips hurt though; you might have to kiss them better too."

I chuckle and lean into kiss him again.

"Anywhere else hurt?"

"If I say my cock does will you give me a blowjob?" he winks

"You bastard," I chuckle and peck him in the lips "Nice try though,"

"I thought it was worth a shot." He chuckles again and leans back

"Where can I get a glass of water?" I ask, nuzzling his neck

"In the other room over there," he motions to the two closed doors on the other side of the room

"Alright," I get up and put on my silver robe "Do you want one?"

"Yeah, while you're at it." He nods

"Alright," I kiss him once more and get off the bed, heading in the other direction.

When I entered the room, it was dark, so naturally I began searching around for a light.

Suddenly I was thrown against a wall and a hand clamped over my mouth and I winced at the pain. Fear shot through me and I began to struggle and tried to scream. I felt something press to my throat and at first I thought it was a wand, but then I realized it was a dagger.

"Make another sound bitch and I'll slice your throat." I recognized the voice immediately. Panic coursed through my entire body.

"Now, are you going to make a sound?" Lucius hissed

I shook my head and even though I couldn't see him I knew he had a wicked grin on.

"That's a good girl," He chuckled

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered, tears in my eyes and I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"Isn't obvious my dear?" he only smirked.

He saw what I was wearing and tsked. "You don't have very much clothes on. And if I'm not mistaken, my son just finished fucking you." He came into me even closer until I could feel his breath on my cheek. I feel his hand on the knot on the tie of my robe and he smirks "Let's take a look at what's underneath."

I let out a whimper and he pulls back "Ahh, this has happened to you before, hasn't it?" he smirked

"How do you know about that?" I ask

"Ah, Milleena... Who do you think helped Carlyle get to you in the first place?"

Fear set in my stomach as realization hit me. "You let him rape me?" I whispered in shock

"Of course," A sick grin appeared on his face

"Why?"

"Well for starters, you are a very exquisite woman and I too was supposed to take part in it. However, both my son and that idiot of a Headmaster held me up and I was unfortunately too late."

"What could you possibly hope to gain from that?" I hissed

"Well for starters I'd get to fuck you. Secondly, it was all created so Draco would leave you. The entire damn thing was a ploy just to get him to leave. Everyone knew he was in love with you, and I wasn't about to welcome any half-blood into my family as my daughter-in-law. So naturally, we had to figure out a way to get rid of you. It didn't possibly occur to me that by having you get raped, Draco would still stay with you."

"So what? You're here to finish the job you wanted? You're here to rape me again?" I spit, clenching my teeth together

He chuckled "As appealing as that sounds, no. I'm here to kill you... I should have just done that originally to get rid of you."

Fear coursed all though my body and I just wished I was somehow able to get Draco's attention in the next room without having to scream. I knew as soon as I screamed, Lucius would slit my throat.

"And not to mention, if you're alive the child will be born and I really don't want to become the Dark Lords servant again. So I decided to kill two birds with one stone, getting rid of my son's whore fiancée and his unborn child."

I felt something to my side and I noted it was a shelf of some sort holding a vase. My hand gripped the vase as he wasn't paying attention and he raised his knife getting ready to stab me.

" I really won't miss you." He chuckled and just before he brought the knife down I smashed the vase against him, causing it to shatter and blood run down his face from the glass shards.

I dodged around him and he grabbed my wrist. I screamed and kicked as he picked me up and threw me against the wall again. I continue to scream in protest and finally his hand wrapped around my neck, crushing the life out of me.

"You bitch," he chuckled though I could tell he was in pain "I should have known you wouldn't have given in so easily. Why is it that I'm constantly underestimating you? Don't worry though; it won't happen again." He continues to squeeze my throat and I can barely choke out a tiny scream.

Just then the doors burst open and the lights turn on. Draco's standing there with his wand in his hand and with no shirt; a clear view of all his muscles and only a pair of pants, He looks shocked when he sees his father holding me and he raises his wand and Lucius drags me in front of him, using me as a human shield as the knife I pressed to my throat and his hand still crushing my windpipe.

"Ah, Draco so you decided to join us?" He smirks

"Let her go." Draco threatens, holding up his wand.

"I don't think I will." He smirks "You see, I was just explaining to your little whore about why I was doing this. Not only do I not want this child born, therefore bringing back the Dark Lord, but I really would hate having a half-blood in the family, ruining our reputation."

"Just let her go, please. This isn't you." Draco says

"If you think trying to reason with me will get your slut out of here alive, think again Draco," Lucius grips my throat even harder and my vision begins to grow dark and he pressed the dagger farther into my skin.

"Now's the time to choose Draco; it's either kill your father or allow me to kill your little soon-to-be wife." He hisses and instead of pressing the knife in my throat, he pressed it into my stomach where the baby was.

"We don't have to do this, please." Draco tries to reason.

Lucius smirks and raises his knife and I shut my eyes.

"Avada Kadavra!" I hear Draco say and suddenly the grip around my throat lessons and I hear his body hit the floor.

I open my eyes and stand there in tears and I see Lucius's body on the ground.

I burst out in tears and Draco has tears running down his face too and he comes over me, engulfing me in a hug and I sob in his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper over and over "I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." he pulls away and takes my face in his hands and kisses me deeper and more passionately than he ever has before.

When we separate I'm still in shaky breaths and he continues to hold me.

"I'm so sorry." I say again "I shouldn't be here, you shouldn't have had to choose between your father's life or mine." Tears still heavily flow down my cheeks.

"If I have to choose between taking anyone's life or saving yours, I'll always choose you. I promised I would protect you and I always will." he kissed me again

We break away when we see Narcissa rush in. She gasps when she sees the body on the ground and he hands go to her mouth. "What happened?" She demands

I'm surprised and confused beyond belief when I see someone come up behind her. Draco notices too and pushes me behind him, taking his wand out again.

Beside Narcissa stood Lucius.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I'll try to update soon to let you guys know what happens next! Please review, follow, and favorite! **

**~Amy~**


	30. Chapter 29

**Sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger last chapter! This isn't one of my best chapters, just warning you. Sorry about the awful editing.**

* * *

_Chapter 29_

"What happened here?" Narcissa gasps

"Polyjuice Potion." I whisper in Draco's ear as I grip his shoulder

"Yeah," Draco nods and looks back at the Lucius lying on the ground, the potion fades before our very eyes and I'm shocked to see who it actually is.

"That's Astoria and Daphne's father." I frown

"Will someone explain what this mess is all about?" Lucius asks scowling.

"Philip Greengrass was trying to frame you I think." Draco said

"How? What the hell happened?" Lucius asked

"I came in here and he grabbed me, pretending to be you. He tried to kill me and obviously he was hoping to get away. Draco would have gone to the auror's and they would have caught you, sending you to Azkaban." I guess

"But why on earth would he try to kill you? You're not even worth the effort, no offense." Lucius says

Ouch.

"He must still be pissed that Draco isn't marrying Astoria."

"Or," Draco snaps his fingers on realization "He knew that you were pregnant and he also knew about the Horcrux. The Greengrasses always hated serving the Dark Lord, if he was back they'd have to serve him again."

"It could be for multiple reasons." Narcissa says

"Whatever that reason is, Milleena isn't safe." Lucius says "It means people who know about the pregnancy and also know about the Horcrux will be out to kill her; therefore killing the baby before it's even born."

"But—" Draco says in shock "Not many people know."

"When Milleena was born the only people who knew about the Horcrux was Livea, Greengrass, Bellatrix, and Greyback , Voldemort and myself. Who's to say one of those people didn't talk?"

"What are we supposed to do?"

"If anyone from tonight tells the wrong person you're pregnant you won't just have the Death Eaters coming after you, you'll have the Ministry." Lucius says

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Draco asks again

"You could move in with someone you trust, or you could go into hiding. Either way, it will only delay the inevitable."

"And what happens if we get this whole Horcrux business sorted?" I ask

"Even if you were to dear, no one would know that." Narcissa says

"Who's the one person you trust?" Draco asks me

"Harry." I say

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Draco groans "I'm not about to go asking for help from Potter!"

"Draco, please."

"Never! Absolutely not!"

* * *

Draco POV.

"I need your help." I swallowed my pride, standing on Potters front doorstep.

Potter looks around and takes a deep breath then looks back at me. "No."

He slams the door in his face and I swear I've never been so pissed off my entire life. Sure, I was a bit of a dick to him at Hogwarts, so what? I'm not holding a grudge on how he made my life miserable!

I pound on the door again.

"Potter, please... It's about Milleena." I say

He opens the door again and crosses his arms, Weaselette right behind him.

"What? You were a dick to her and lost her again, did you?" Harry guesses

Ok, I wasn't that awful of a person, cut me some slack.

"We're getting married." I purse my lips

"Oh Merlin. Then she really needs help, poor girl." Harry begins to close the door again and I stop it.

"Please, they're going to kill her." I say

That got his attention, suddenly he opens the door again and looks me up and down, trying to see if I was lying.

"Who is?" Ginny asked

"Everyone." I swallowed

"Come on in then." Harry says

Their house was impressive, given the state Ginny was a Weasley. The house was clearly bought with Potter's money.

"Why are they trying to kill her?" Ginny asks

"She's pregnant." I say

"And why would that make them want to kill her?" Harry frowns

"The baby is a Horcrux, when it's born Voldemort will come back." I admit

Ginny gasps and covers her mouth "Harry, oh no… We need to help them!"

"I know, has she had any death threats already?" Harry asked

"Just last night, Philip Greengrass took Polyjuice potion and acted like my father, he tried to kill her."

"And there will be more." Harry guarantees.

I nod "We don't even know where to start, but we're guessing removing the curse is a pretty big step. You wouldn't happen to know anyone who could help us, would you?"

"I haven't a clue, but I'll search around." Harry nods

"And tell Milleena if there's ever anything wrong just apperate here if you're away on a business trip or anything." Ginny added.

"Thank-you. Potter, I know we've had our differences but I just want you to know I appreciate it." I say honestly

"It's alright Malfoy, feel free to bring her by anytime." Harry says

* * *

Millie's POV.

I was close to seven months pregnant when there was one more attack.

After months of not having encountered anything Draco and I finally put down our guard and it was while I was shopping down Diagon Alley with Pansy.

"Oh look!" Pansy smiled as she held up a cute little baby scarf in the Slytherin colors.

"Pansy, it might not even be in Slytherin!" I laugh

"Oh please, I don't even know how many Slyhterin's there were in the Malfoy family, and both you and Draco were Slytherin; that's what the baby is bound to be!" She said

"But if it's not Slytherin can you imagine it's disappointment after being told its entire life it'll be in Slytherin?"

"Can you imagine Draco's disappointment?" Pansy raised an eyebrow and smiled cockily

I rolled my eyes "He'd probably have a heart attack."

"I'd imagine so, how is he anyway with you being due in a few months and all."

"He's excited, I think he's even more excited than I am." I smile and wrap my coat around tighter, my hand going to rest on my swollen stomach.

"Did you pick a name yet though?" She asked

"Not yet. He's dead set on Draco Jr. if it's a boy though." I roll my eyes again

"And what did you say?" She smiled

"No way in hell..." I smirk

"Typical." She laughed as she drug me into another store "Are you hoping for a girl or boy?" She asked

"A girl." I smiled

Because if we had a girl, the Horcrux wouldn't work.

"I would think Draco would want a little boy wizard who he could teach Qudditch too." She said

"Little witches can learn Quidditch too." I point out

"Let's be real, no witch wants to learn Qudditch when they're little. The only reason witches started up was to impress the boys." She laughed

"I suppose that's true."

"I don't know, there's nothing good in this store, wanna go grab a bite to eat?" She asks

"Yes! I'm starving!" I say

"Have you been having lots of cravings?" She asked

"Yeah, nothing too crazy yet like tacos with peanut butter. Just regular things, like ice cream. I have been craving chocolate a lot so Draco basically ends up buying half of Honeydukes whenever he goes there." I chuckle

"And how else is everything? Random mood swings? Horny?" She chuckles

"Not too bad on the mood swings, though I did make Draco sleep on the couch one night." I laughed

"Oh, he must have loved that." She smirked

"He deserved it, trust me. But other than that I'm pretty emotionally stable, I cry why I'm really frustrated or stressed but all I have to do is just calm down and I'm fine. And as far as being horny goes, let's just say Draco's having a lot of fun."

"I bet he is, it must be like a dream come true to him." She chuckles as we enter Rosa Lee Teabag and take a seat in one of the booths.

"Do you want me to order?" I ask her and get ready to head to the counter

"Oh no, it's fine I'll order. What would you like?"

"A green tea with a croissant."

"Perfect, I'll be right back." She smiles and gets back up

I always loved this shop, it has always been one of my favorites; I remember when Dumbledore took me here right before I went to Hogwarts. It was also the day I met Draco for the first time if I remember correctly.

_I was in one of the few book shops in Diagon Alley, I can't remember which. All I remember was Dumbledore was off talking to the owner of the store and I was left alone, reading all the book titles while he was preoccupied._

_As I flipped though one of the pages of a record of pureblood families, a little boy with almost white blonde hair came up to me._

_"Have you memorized it yet?" He asked me_

_"Memorized it?" I frowned and looked at the size of it "It's huge! How on earth does one memorize a book such a size?" I ask_

_"I had it all memorized by last year, father said I had to memorize it by the time I attended Hogwarts."_

_"You must have spent a lot of time on it then." I say_

_"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."_

_"Draco is such a silly name." I giggled and I noticed his cheeks and the tops of his ears turn pink in embarrassment_

_"It is not!" He protested "It's a strong name, my mother named me after a dragon."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry to offend you; it actually is quite a lovely name." I lied, even though I couldn't stand it._

_"It's probably better than you're name; what is it anyway?" He demanded_

_"It's—" I begin but he cuts me off_

_"Actually no, let me guess." He squints looking over at me, clearly thinking very hard._

_I only stand there quietly, feeling under inspection; as if something was wrong with me by the way he was looking at me so carefully._

_"I know," He snaps his fingers "Berta."_

_I wrinkle my nose "That's a horrid name."_

_"So it's not your name then?"_

_"Of course not!"_

_"Heather?"_

_"Not even close." I shake my head_

_"Margret?" He frowns_

_"Keep guessing."_

_"Is it Sam? You look like a Sam."_

_"I do not!" I protest_

_"Ok, then what is it? I give up."_

_"It's Milleena." I say proudly_

_"But that's a pretty name!" He frowns_

_"Yeah? So? Am I not allowed to have a pretty name, or does it have to be horrible like Draco?" I tease_

_"Only pretty girls have pretty names." He crossed his arms and a smug smile appears on his face._

_I only frown, feeling my feelings begin to get hurt and I turn around._

_"It really is a nice name though..."_

_"Thanks." I say quietly and close the book, shrugging._

_He takes the book from my hands and flips it open, and suddenly all I want to do is get away from this brat._

_"Where's your family in this book?" He asked me "My family has entire five pages!"_

_"I don't have any family in there." I shrug_

_"What do you mean?" he frowns "What's your last name?"_

_"Roselyn." I answer_

_"That's not a pureblood name!" His face suddenly is ridden with disgust._

_"I wasn't born in to a pureblood family; I don't see why you have to make such a big deal about it."_

_"You're a muggleborn!" He suddenly looks really angry_

_"Calm down, crazy." I frown_

_"Why are you even speaking to me you filthy mudblood?" He scowls_

_I only frown and suddenly I want to cry, I didn't even know what those words meant; all I knew is I was angry about it._

_"What? Am I not allowed to speak to you? Is it against the law or something?"_

_"Not officially, but it should be." He snaps_

_"You don't have to be so rude about it!" I snap back_

_"I can't believe you had the nerve to even talk to me. You're entire species is disgusting, you're lucky you weren't completely exterminated when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was around!"_

_"I don't even know what you're talking about." I shrug, completely lost_

_"Well then, not only are you a mudblood, but you're also highly uneducated if you don't know about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.I still can't believe you had the nerve to talk to me! My father will hear about this!" he turned around, leaving._

_"Good riddance." I muttered under my breath._

_"Ah," Dumbledore said coming up to me "I see you met the young Mr. Malfoy."_

_"I did, he's perfectly horrid!" I say_

_"A trait he inherited from his father."_

_"Why did he speak to me like that?" I frowned, looking up to the old man._

_"There are some magic families who just think they are better than others, that's all."_

_"He has no need to be a complete twat about it though." I cross my arms and Dumbledore choked at my language._

I smiled as my memories came back to me. If only I knew then I would be engaged to that little pain in the ass and soon pregnant with his child... To be honest I never saw it coming.

As I was lost in thought I barely just noticed two men staring at me from across the shop. I tried to not make it obvious that I knew they were watching me.

I reached my hand in my jacket pocket, taking my wand out discreetly and hiding it.

"Alright, here's your tea and croissant." Pansy smiled, bringing me a mug and plate.

"Thanks Pans." I smiled

"No problem." She sat back down in her booth

"Pansy, don't look now but there have been two guys watching us since we arrived." I say quietly

"Where?" She asks, not looking

"Behind you and to the left." I say and take a sip of my tea.

She casually turned around, not making it obvious.

"They've been following us for almost four shops." She whispered "At first I thought it was coincidence but it's obviously not."

"We should go." I say

She nods and I see her slip out her wand as well. The men obviously know we're onto them and they jump up, wands to the ready.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I yell before one could react and he suddenly is paralyzed and he falls to the ground.

I smirk when I see my work but don't have time to block the spell sent towards me. It hits me and I slam against the wall, crashing into one of the shelves, tea cups and dishes breaking and a pain explodes in my stomach.

I see Pansy trying to block the attacks and I decide to use a certain spell to keep him busy.

"Serpensortia," I cast, using one of Draco's personal favorites.

The huge snake slithers up and my attacker doesn't even notice because he's so busy with Pansy.

Finally when he notices the snake he lets his guard down, terrified with its fangs inches away.

"Stupefy!" Pansy hits him thanks to my distraction and he's out cold.

I hunch over in pain and I wrap and arm around my stomach and I'm out of breath.

The snake crawls over to the unconscious body and I know it will kill him. I whisper loud enough so it can hear me in Parseltongue, a trait my father passed onto me.

I told it not to kill him, because that was really the last thing I needed at the moment, another mess to clean up.

Rosa came out and placed a hand over her mouth. "My shop! What has happened?"

"I'll pay for the damage," I promise

And when I say I will pay for it, I actually mean Draco will pay for it..

"Millie, are you ok?" Pansy asks

"Just get me to a hospital." I order

"Is it the baby? Is it coming?" She asks in a panic

"No, I can't be, it's too early." I say as I clutch my stomach in pain

"It could be premature?" She suggests.

"Then go to Hogwarts and get Draco!" I say and she apperates

"Honey, you're in no condition to apperate." Rosa came towards me

"I'll be fine." I assure

"Are you sure?"

I nod and she makes me promise I'll be alright, I promise her and she gives me a slight smile.

Only hope I was right.

* * *

**Another Cliffhanger! Thanks for reading! Please review and follow, favorite etc. Feel free to give me some of your ideas and things you want to see later on in the story. I'll try to update later on in the week.**

**-Amy**


	31. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30! Yay! This story has come so far! Thanks for all your support and follows. And mostly, thanks for just sticking through and putting up with my writing.**

* * *

_Chapter 30_

Draco POV.

"Alright, first off I wanted to say I was extremely disappointed in your essays on snake venom." I say to my class of fifth years and gathered their essays at my front desk.

There were annoyed groans and some gasps from the brainiacs.

"It was like you literally copied out the page in your text book, they were awful. So instead of giving you all zeros— which is what I should be doing, I'm going to make you redo it with an extra 1,000 words." I smirked and there were some frustrated sighs and whispering, followed by some muttered cuss words.

I began handing back the essays at their desk when Pansy burst in.

"Draco, somethings wrong with Milleena." She said quickly, obviously in a panic.

"What do you mean something's wrong with her?" I asked, worried

"I mean I think she's going into early labor!"

I drop a few papers in surprise.

"Please tell me you're joking." I grit though my teeth and suddenly all my students are whispering, watching what was taking place in front of them.

"I'm not, we were in Diagon alley and then—"

"Shut up Pansy, where the hell is she?" I say very frustrated at this point.

"She apperated to the hospital." She said

"You let her appereate?! Are you fucking insane?!" I yelled at her in front of my class and they all gasp.

"She wouldn't have gotten to the hospital quickly enough!" Pansy protested

"Has a Key Port or going through the Floo Network ever crossed your mind?"

"There wasn't enough time—"

"Whatever, just got tell McGonigall where I'll be." I hurry out "That paper is due on Monday!" I yell back out to my class as I walk out the door and apperate to the hospital.

* * *

I enter the hospital and head to the lobby, noticing an annoying muggle at the desk.

"Can I help you?" She smiled

"Yeah I was wondering what room my fiancé was in, her names Milleena Roselyn."

"Oh yeah she's in maternity, up on floor three and in room 15." She answers

I leave without thanking her, my mind too scattered to think.

I don't feel like waiting for the elevator so I take the stairs up to the third floor, and walk into the fifteenth room.

"What happened?" I ask, seeing her sit upright in a hospital bed.

She didn't appear to be going into labor, though she did have a bad cut on her forehead.

"Car accident." She said and I pecked her on the lips and sat down.

"Pansy said you were going into early labor."

"She's not, there's a slight abruption though." Dr. Grayson answered

"What's an abruption?" I ask, frowning.

"It's when the lining in the uterus begins to separate and in severe cases it could be fatal to both the mother and fetus."

"Is this a severe case?" I ask, worried

"Not at all. She will be bleeding for a couple days but after that she should be alright. If there's anymore bleeding though after a few weeks come to the hospital right away." He warned

"Alright," Milleena nodded

"How have you been feeling lately? Normal?" He asked

"I've had more morning sickness than usual." She answered

"How much more?" He asks

"Five to seven times a day."

I had no idea it was that bad. Why didn't she ever tell me?

"That's not normal. I'm guessing it's because of the other fetus still inside you, you're going to be getting much sicker as time goes on. I'm surprised you haven't given birth yet to be honest, I'm going to say you have four to six weeks tops, your body is rejecting it. If you get worse we're going to have to consider a c-section. I don't want to do a c-section too early though because then the baby could be too pre-mature, resulting in a lot more other problems."

"So basically it's Milleena's health on the line or the baby's" I say, suddenly pissed that the doctors couldn't do more.

"Exactly, it depends how much longer Milleena can hold on. Things are going to get worse. I'm not going to lie to you guys, her heart may fail by the time she actually reaches the due date."

That gets my attention "What do you mean her heart will fail?"

"I mean it'll stop. She's going to be getting really sick really quickly and there won't be much to stop it." He says

"What if we get a c-section before that?"

"It depends how worn her body may be, even if she was strong enough at that point to give birth at a healthy stage for the baby to not be so pre-mature her heart could still stop during labor and at that point if the baby wasn't out we couldn't use the defibrillator to revive her without killing the baby."

I look over at Mill and she's tearing up from all the emotions she must be feeling.

"It's ok." I take her hand and I know it must be hard for her.

"Just keep an eye out, it may be sore for a little while so take some Advil and I suggest you buy some more tampons, because you'll be bleeding for a couple days."

She nodded.

"And if you get any worse, let us know immediately or if you start bleeding back up again in a week or so."

"Is there anything we can do?" I ask

"Try to refrain from working too hard; also no stressful environments for a little while. I also advise that you wait a couple weeks to have sex, it may just make things worse." He suggests and I nod

Dr. Grayson finishes filling out a clipboard "I'm just going to go run this to our records, I'll be back." He leaves, closing the door so we were alone.

"A car accident?" I raise my eyebrow, knowing she was lying.

"Pansy and I were in Diagon Alley and two wizards attacked us." She said quietly

"Mill, I told you how I feel about you going out alone."

"I wasn't alone, Pansy was with me." She protests

"Pansy? Are you kidding, you're lucky you weren't killed. Pansy was the worst dueler in Slytherin. From now on I don't want you going anywhere without Potter, Granger, one of the Weasleys, or myself." I tell her

I thought she would protest, saying how she could take care of herself but instead she just nodded while being awfully quiet.

"Are you alright?" I ask her

"Yeah, just a little sore," She gives me a small smile, one that was obviously fake. She was clearly trying to be strong about the whole situation.

"I still need to talk to McGonigall about everything. "

"Are you sure she'll help us?"

"She wouldn't betray us."

She only nodded, looking down to her hands.

"Millie, I've been thinking that maybe we should move..." I test the waters and see how she'll react.

"But we just moved into our apartment." She frowned

"I know, but it's not safe." I say

"Well then where should we move?" she asked

"Hogwarts? The teachers have their own suites and everything; it's the safest place for us." I say

"Safe?" She rolled her eyes and snorted "You forget I was raped there..."

That stung a bit.

"I'll see if there's something I can do about apperateing in and out of Hogwarts, there may be more enchantments." I suggest

"I suppose so." She sighs "What about Hogsmeade?"

I shake my head "People are able to apperate in and out of there as much as they want, and besides I don't trust anyone there. At Hogwarts we have all the support from the other teachers." I say

"I don't want to move." She says

"Not even to Hogwarts?"

She shakes her head "We'll be fine on our own…"

"Milleena," I sighed and squeezed her hand "What am I supposed to do with you?"

She shrugged "I don't know,"

"You sure you're ok?" I ask again

"Yeah," She takes a shaky breath "It just—" She doesn't continue and tears gather in her eyes.

"Hey, it's ok." I rub her back gently. "What's wrong?"

A tear falls down her face and she looks down again. "I'm such a fuck up."

"No, Milleena—"

"Just stop it Draco." She cuts me off "I know this is all my fault. I'm going to be a mother, I have one job: to protect my baby. It's not ever born and I've fucked it up. The other one, that one that didn't make it…." She trails off "What am I supposed to do about that? I was supposed to have twins, now I only have one. How fucked up is that? I couldn't save the other one, no matter what I did. I know it's all my fault that it didn't make it. Now this one might not make it either." She chokes up and the tears continue to roll down her face.

"Millie, it's not your fault. You couldn't have stopped it, no one could. These things happen sometimes, we just have to move on." I tell her.

"How am I supposed to move on? Draco, if we lose this one I don't think I'll be able to handle it."

"It'll make it. It's a fighter, just like you…" I guarantee

"I'm not a fighter." She scoffs "I'm a runner. I've never fought any of my problems, just ran from them."

I purse my lips "You know that's not true. You're the strongest person I know."

"Strong? Look at me…I'm not strong" She protests, shaking her head "I don't know how you keep it together."

"I keep it together because of you" I say gently

"Right," She scoffs again

"I'm not joking." I say honestly "You're the only reason why I'm not exactly like my father. Like I've said before, you changed me. Everything would be so messed up if it weren't for you."

She looks at me and I kiss her cheek gently and she looks down and smiles slightly.

"You always know exactly what to say…" She chuckles

"What can I say?" I smirk cockily "I'm good with the ladies…"

She rolls her eyes "Don't tell me other girls have fallen for that sappy bullshit."

"You'd be surprised." I chuckle

Her green eyes meet mine and I lean in to kiss her deeply. Our slightly parted lips hover over each other almost touching, instead we break away because the door opens.

"Alright, you're good to go. If anything happens call and come in as soon as possible." Doctor Grayson tells us.

"Alright, thank-you." She gets up in some pain and I help her out of the bed.

As we walk out of the hospital she still appears to be in a lot of discomfort.

"Are you still bleeding?" I ask

She nods "Can you please pick me up some tampons?"

I look at her and sigh "I thought we made a deal that I would never get you tampons…"

"Please Draco." She gives me her puppy eyes

"Fine." I groan

She smirks and kisses me gently on the lips. "Make sure they're not fragranced, and they're in the plastic applicators, not the cardboard."

"I don't even know what that means…" I shrug, wondering how on earth I got myself in this mess. "Are you alright to apperate?" I ask her

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She nods and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

* * *

When I got home, Milleena was sitting on the couch in her warm fuzzy pajamas and curled up in a blanket watching TV.

"Your tampons, milady." I hand them to her as I take them out of the bag. I had a hand behind my back, hiding the bouquet of Sunflowers I bought for her as well.

"You're the best." She smiles and takes them from me. I suddenly feel like I need to disinfect my hand and amputate it after touching the box.

"What else do you have in that bag?" She asks

"Just some gifts for my pregnant fiancé, you wouldn't know her." I shrug, teasing her

"You have a pregnant fiancé?" She gasps, playing along "What's she like?"

"Well, mainly she's a pain in the ass—" I start

"Hey!" She protests while laughing.

"But," I continue "Even though she's a pain and actually makes me go get her tampons, I still love her." I sit down beside her and wrap my arm around her as she cuddles into my chest.

"I love you too." She says and cuddles into me even more and wrapping her arm around my waist. "What else did you get me?"

"You're favorite hazelnut coffee," I pass it to her

"I can't have caffeine though." She frowns

"I got decaf." I wink at her and she smiles "I also got the last three seasons of Criminal Minds."

"Oh my God, you're perfect." She smirked as I passed them to her as well.

"I also bought you flowers, if you didn't notice them sitting on the coffee table two feet in front of us."

"I did notice them, thank-you."

"And I got you chocolates and pizza."

"Are you trying to get me fat?" She giggled

"No. But this little one sure is doing a nice job of ensuring that." I looked down at her stomach

She wacked me on the back of the head after hearing that comment.

"Ow." I smirked

"You're a dick, you can sleep on the couch tonight." She rolled her eyes and moved over to the other side of the couch and grabbed the pillow to hit me with it.

I caught the pillow and then took it from her before she could hit me again. "I bought you tampons! I can't sleep on the couch now."

"Ugh, fine." She groaned and rolled her eyes, pretending to still be mad at me.

"I also got Advil and Tylenol for you."

"Ok, so I suppose you are forgiven." She sighed

"Want to see what else is in this bag?" I ask

"Yes," She nodded and cuddled back in my chest again.

"Only for a kiss." I demanded

"No." She said

"Yes." I argued

She then gave up and kissed me on the lips. I smirked, knowing I won.

I take out two boxes and hand them to her.

"Birth control and condoms?" She laughed

"Yeah, I'm done having kids for now." I joked "You can go on the pill after you give birth."

"I can't be on the pill while I'm breast feeding."

"Why?"

"Because that's not how it works."

"It says on the back—"

"I don't care what it says on the back," She cuts me off "It's not healthy."

"Ok, ok." I chuckle "Condoms it is then." Just then I frown, something becoming obvious to me "You're breast feeding?"

"Yeah," She answers "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know… "

"Do you have a problem with me breast feeding my child?" Her eyebrows raised

"No, but I'll probably get jealous although.." I tease her again

"Draco!" She exclaims "You're the worst!" She can't help but laugh as she playfully smacks my chest.

"I'm kidding." I laugh

"No you weren't."

I don't say anything, just chuckle.

"Oh, and by the way," She speaks up "I decide when we stop having babies, not you."

"Fine fine." I agree "So one more after this then?" I kiss her forehead

"Yeah, eventually once we're married and this baby is older."

"Deal." I nod "I have one more thing for you." I clear my throat

"Do you?" She asks

"Mmhmm," I pass her another box of condoms.

"More?" She asks "Just exactly how much sex do you think we're going to have after we have the baby?"

"Open it." I say

"Why?" She asks

"Just do it." I order, smirking.

She opens the box and gasps once she's sees a little black box at the bottom "What's this?"

"Open it and find out." I answer.

She opens the box and inside is a ring with a huge black diamond, it's even bigger that her engagement ring.

"Oh my God." She gasps

"It's a Malfoy family heirloom. It belonged to my mother, and before that my grandmother and you get the point; it goes on a long time. Anyway, its tradition the oldest Malfoy son gives it to his wife before they have their first child together."

"But I'm not your wife." She says

"Yet." I point out. "My mother was given this before she had me," He explains "And one day you'll give it to one of our sons so he can give it to his wife…Or girlfriend or fiancé; whichever one…"

I help her put it on the ring finger on her right hand.

"It's heavy. How many carats?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." I chuckle.

We need to still think of names for the baby." She says suddenly

"Ok, right now?" I ask

"Yeah,"

"Ok, how about I pick the boys first name and girls middle name and vice versa for you?"

"Ok, no Draco Jr. though." She warns

"Alright, no little Draco then." I kiss her lips gently and my hand slips down to rest on her stomach and I feel the baby move a couple times.

"How about Chloe for a girl?" She suggests

"NO." I say firmly

"Why?" She frowns

"I slept with a girl named Chloe."

"Jasmine?"

"Slept with another girl named Jasmine." I answer honestly

She glares at me "Florence?"

"I don't like it," I shake my head

"Ok, how about Lilith?"

"No."

"I thought you said I could pick." She sighs

"You can," I nibble on the exposed skin on her neck "But I still have to approve of it."

"Charlotte?"

I just look at her and tilt my head.

"...You slept with a girl named Charlotte, didn't you?"

"Yup."

"Should we put the girl's name away for now?" I suggest

"Yeah," She nods

I begin kissing her neck and my hands run down her body. I lightly bite her soft skin.

"Stop." She giggled as I kissed down her neck "The doctor said we couldn't have sex, so don't even try."

"Right, we're supposed to be thinking of a name anyways." I get back on topic. "What's your mother's name?"

"Livea."

"No, the muggle that raised you." I ask

"Oh, it's Emily. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious." I answer and kiss her cheek.

"Should we just move to the boy's names?" She asks

"I want Andromeda to be the middle name for whatever we pick for the girl's name." I say

"Why Andromeda?" She frowns

"Because it's the name of a constellation. I'm named after a constellation, might as well keep it going right?" I answer and nibble on her neck .

"I thought you were named after a dragon." He frowns

"The constellation was named after a dragon."

"Have you ever seen it?"

"Seen what?" I asked

"The constellation?"

"Yeah, I'll show you sometime." I promise her and kiss her lips

"Ok, boy's names." She smirks "You pick the first name."

"Hmmm... Scorpius?" I suggest

"That's an awful name." She frowns

"No it isn't, it's strong. And it's also a constellation as well."

"Scorpius... I don't know, it seems like we're trying too hard to find unique names."

"Come on Millie, it's a good name."

"No, it's not. I don't want to be like a typical pureblood family who names their children after stars."

"Well I got news for you, you're marrying a Malfoy so you better embrace becoming part of a pureblood world." I tickle her slightly and she squirms and giggles.

"Oh Draco stop!" She protests as my fingers still tickle her.

"Not until you say that the name will be Scorpius."

"Ow ow, fine." She winces and I stop

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm still a bit sore." She admits

"I'm sorry." I kiss her lips gently

"How about Draco?" She says after I kiss her

"Sorry?"

"How about Draco as a middle name for Scorpius? So he can still be named after his daddy." She gave me her beautiful yet mischievous half smile.

Suddenly I couldn't say no to that deal. Sure, it wasn't Draco Jr, but it was good enough.

"Scorpius Draco Malfoy." I say it out loud and kiss her.

"How did I let you talk me into such awful names?" She frowns

"They're good names."

"You're weird." She rolled her eyes.

"And you're stuck with me forever so get used to it darling." I kiss her cheek and I wrap my arms around her and kiss her forehead.

* * *

**So I decided to stick with the name Scorpius for a boy. Girls names are still up for grabs though (SO REVIEW WHAT NAMES YOU WANT!) Thanks for reading again! Please review and follow! And just for everyone's info, I did my research on the medical stuff that was in this chapter.**

**~Amy**


	32. Chapter 31: Part 1

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and follows! So... The chapter you guys have all been waiting for. Hopefully you all like it! Sorry about my awful editing.**

* * *

_Chapter 31_

Milleena POV.

"I really really need chocolate!" I told Hermione as we walked

"Alright, we'll buy some after we head into this shop." She promised

I was at Diagon Alley at the moment with Hermione, just picking up a few things.

"Can we go into Flourish and Blotts after we grab food?"

"Of course!" She says "And I wanted to talk to you about the baby shower thing..."

"Hermione no, I told you we didn't want one." I protest

"But you're my first friend to actually have a baby! Please let me throw you a baby shower."

"Listen, it's really nice of you, but it just seems like so much work."

"I already have a theme." She tried to convince me to say yes.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow "What is it?"

"It's a surprise," She smirks

"I'll tell you what, I'll talk to Draco about it."

"Ok! Please just really consider it, it would mean a lot to me." She smiled largely, obviously excited.

"Just don't take it to heart if he doesn't want one, he's never been one for things like this..."

"Well, use you're powers of persuasiveness." She winked mischievously "I'm sure you could change his mind."

"Powers of persuasiveness?" I frown "What powers of persuasiveness?"

"You know…" She bit her lips awkwardly "Just turn on the sex appeal… Spread your legs for him." She shrugged

"Ew, Hermione!" I laughed "Why would even suggest that?"

"Oh come on! Just convince him!"

"How?" I looked at her again, the snow falling heavier now.

"I told you!" She smirked

"I don't want him to see me naked!" I exclaimed

She looked at me like I was crazy. "He's already seen you naked…"

I rolled my eyes, obviously she wasn't getting it. "Do you see the size of me?" I laughed and gave her a side angle of my pregnant stomach "I look terrible naked. Trust me; he hasn't gotten anything for months." I chuckle

Now she rolled her eyes "Millie, you don't look awful. You look beautiful."

"I'm the size of an elephant…"

"Ok, now you're just over exaggerating" She chuckled and I smiled.

We walked by the Daily Prophet and I scan the papers, something catching my eye and I gasp.

"Hermione look!" I smile "Draco made the front page!"

"Ohh..." She said, raising her eyebrows in surprise and I knew she didn't care all that much. "What's it say?"

"It says he's the most successful wizard under thirty!" My smile grows even larger and I see his picture and my hand goes to stomach.

"Awwe, look there's daddy on the front page." I say to the baby as I feel it kick.

Hermione smiles as she sees me. "You talk to it even though it's not born yet?"

"Of course I do." I say "It's healthy for it."

"It can't hear you." She smirked

"Yes it can, there's been studies on it."

"Ok, you win." She sighs and smiles at me.

I buy a copy and intend of reading it later. Hermione and I walk down the alley again and I just look around.

"Where's Draco anyway?" She asks

"Ministry, he's striking up another deal with someone." I sighed

"With who?"

"I don't know." I shrugged "Someone important." I only guessed

We passed a couple more shops and something caught my eye and I stopped.

"What is it?" she frowned while looking around.

"Nothing," I shake my head, "I just need to go talk to someone."

"Ok, well... Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron. We'll go to Flourish and Blotts afterwards" She frowned, obviously confused.

I walked over to the strange woman who did divination the last time I was here.

"I was wondering when you'd come see me again." She smiled

"Listen," I sigh and think about what I'm going to say "You obviously are very knowledgeable about magic and curses and stuff, I was wondering if you'd help me." I asked

"Is this about...?" She trails off, unable to finish. She was obviously talking about the Horcrux.

"Yes." I confirm,

"We'll need to go somewhere private for this." She says quietly and grabs my hand, yanking me down an alley.

I turn around and make sure no one was following us. I had no idea what was about to happen but I was prepared for anything.

A moment of panic hit me when I realized she may be taking me down this alley to hurt me and my hand lingered on my wand. After all, I didn't know her.

We reached a door in the alley and she fiddled with the handle and opened it. I looked around and almost cowered at all the questionable characters and relatively scary faces at the end of the alley. It took me a moment to recognize the building we entered was Borgin and Burkes, luckily it was empty though.

She shut the door behind me and made sure we were positively alone.

"You're sure you want to do this?" She asked quietly

"Yes." My voice shook

"You're sure? Removing curses is a nasty business, it won't be pretty, especially a curse this big." She warns, walking around and feeling the creepy objects along the wall since she was blind.

"Yes, I'm sure." I nod

"And you would do anything for this child?" She asks

"I would give my life for it," I swallow

"Good. Removing this curse will come at a price. Child birth will not be easy for you, it will be much more painful than what it would have been. I'm afraid the pain will be unbearable."

"That's alright." I laugh slightly even though I was scared.

"It'll be painful because that's when the curse will be removed from the child, I can't do anything earlier." She said sadly

"Ok.."

"You're positive? I don't know if you can handle it..."

"I can handle it, I'm one hundred percent sure."

"So be it." She says gravely and takes out her wand. "And one more thing," She says "I can't fully get rid of the curse…The child will be clear of it, but it'll transfer it to you. You'll be the Horcrux." She warned

I nodded "Alright." I swallowed.

She begins muttering words I didn't understand and I feel my vision narrow and the room begins to spin. I feel faint and a pain grips in my chest and I feel like I can't breathe. I sharply inhale and clutch at my chest, feeling as though my heart was trying to carve its way out.

I heard a sharp scream and then I realized it was me. I fell to the ground and I couldn't even come up with the strength to cry I was in so much pain.

"Milleena, I'm stopping, you can't handle this." She says suddenly

"Don't you fucking dare!" I grit though my teeth and try to ignore the pain ripping though my body.

She only nodded and continued. It felt like every inch of my body was ablaze with fire, yet it felt like I was drowning at the same time.

A layer of sweat appeared on my entire body as I tried not to pass out and I concentrated on breathing. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from screaming. My hands shook with pain and I suddenly couldn't even make out the strength to scream..

Finally when I felt the last bit of life draining from me and I thought it was the end, the pain stopped.

I collapsed on the ground and the woman rushed over to me, helping me up as I still shook.

"You are stronger than I thought." She smiled

I couldn't muster the energy to say thank-you.

"You are a very brave woman." She says

"What's your name?" I ask out of breath, panting heavily

"Renèe." she smiled

"Thank-you, Renée." I barely was able to say

"Don't thank me yet, dear girl. The pain you just experienced was only the beginning; you'll go through worse during labor." She promised

Oh no, my head started hurting again just thinking about it.

"Can you help me get to the Leaky Cauldron?" I asked, wincing.

"Of course, darling." She said, helping me along the way as we exited the building.

A sharp pain was sent straight into my stomach and I gasp and lean against a wall to keep from collapsing from the pain.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Are you still removing the curse?!" I demanded

"No, why?" She asked

My pants were soaked with blood. I nearly fainted at the sight and suddenly I knew what was going on.

The abruption! I was bleeding again, and this time it was much worse.

"Help me get to the Leaky Cauldron, now!" I begged

She nodded and helped me by supporting my weight as she gripped my waist.

"Milleena what's wrong?" Hermione gets up when we enter the Cauldron; suddenly we have the entire places attention.  
She gasps when she noticed my pants were soaked with blood.

"Milleena we need to get you to a hospital now!" She helps me and thanks Renée.

I hear whispers all around me and it all muffled into ringing.

"That's Draco Malfoy's fiancé." I hear someone whisper

I ignore all the panicked voices of people and their attempts to help me.

"Hermione, I can't breathe." I say

"Just deep breaths!" She coaxed me, "You can do this."

I wince in pain as another wave hits me and she tries to get me to walk onto the streets of London.

"Taxi!" She hails and one pulls up.

"No! I need to get to a hospital now, I need to apperate!" I protest

"Don't be ridiculous, you can't apperate," She reasons as the taxi driver gets out.

"Holy shit, is she ok?" the driver asks

"No! Get us to the hospital now."

"Fine, but just so you know, I'm not about deliver that kid if we don't make it!" He says firmly

"Just fucking drive!" I order as we both get in and I grip the seats in pain, one hand going to my stomach.

"Do you think it's coming?" She rubs my back

"Yes, it's coming!" I yell before I scream in pain.

"Ok, just remember to breathe." She reminds me.

"I need Draco, go get Draco. Please, I need him here."

"I'll go get him as soon as we get you to the hospital."

"Fuck!" I yell and slam my palm in the seat because of the pain.

"Step on it!" Hermione orders the driver

"I'm trying!" He exclaims

"If we don't make it to the hospital in five minutes you're hopping in the back with her and I'm driving!" She threatens and he only gulps in fear "Now step on it!"

"Stop yelling please!" I grit through my teeth

"Sorry sweetie," She says gently.

He goes well over the speed limit and finally a siren goes off.

"Shit!" He slams the steering wheel "Do I stop?"

"Yeah pull over, we'll get the officer to take her to the hospital instead."

He pulls over and I try to keep breathing.

The officer gets out of his car slowly and the driver gets out quickly.

"Do you have any idea how fast you were going?" The officer asks

"I know!" The driver says frantically while trying to explain "I have a pregnant woman in the back and I think she's about to go into labour!"

I don't hear what else they say because I'm so focused on my breathing.

"Miss, I'm going to have you come with me in the back of my squad car, your friend can come too." The officer says as he opens the door for me.

I nod, tears rolling down my face.

"Thank-you." Hermione says and tries to help me out of my seat .

"I can't! I can't it, hurts!" I protest

"Milleena, you have to do this."

"Miss, if you want I can carry you to my car?" The officer offers and I nod and he picks me up easily and gently and I cry out in pain.

Hermione quickly goes around and climbs in the back as he gently sets me down.

"Thank-you." I say

"Hold on," He climbs in the driver's seat "We'll be going way past the speed limit." He turns his siren on and we travel at an extremely fast speed.

Luckily we make it there in no time, the traffic moving out of the way for us.

* * *

Draco POV.

"What are you doing here?" Blaise asks me as he comes in my office and I look over more papers.

"I work here." I raise an eyebrow

"Aren't you supposed to be home with your fiancé?"

"Nah, she needs her space I think." I say

"Why do you say that?" He frowns

I just shake my head "I think she just needs space… She's been depressed ever since we lost the other baby."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry to hear about that, by the way." He says sincerely

"Yeah, whatever… Not much we can do now." I say without feeling, it was still a touchy subject.

I heard a distinctly female voice yell my name and I frown and get up. Blaise frowns as well and opens the door to my office.

"It's Granger." He frowns "What the hell does that she want?"

My heart stops, there has to be a good reason she would show up here.

"Fuck." I rush over to the door.

She was held up by some other ministry workers who wouldn't let her come through.

My heart drops in fear as I rush over to her.

"Milleena?" I ask, the fear in my voice noticeable. The other ministry workers finally let her go, seeing I didn't mind she was here.

"Something's wrong, there was so much blood! We had to drive her to the hospital." She began to explain frantically

"Where is she? Still at the hospital? What happened, was she attacked?"

"I don't know, I don't know!" Hermione says and I know she's about to lose it.

"Granger, just shut up and take me to her!" I command and she grabs my wrist and apperates just outside a room.

I begin to open the door when she stops me.

"Wait, what you see may be a little shocking." She says gently

"What do you mean?" I frown

Then I notice the blood.

There was blood everywhere on the floor, literally forming puddles up to the door. I felt a little faint, knowing Millie had lost so much of her blood from this.

I heard a scream of pain behind the door and I rush in.

I see Milleena on a bed in a hospital gown with doctors desperately rushing around her.

"Sir, you can't be in here." One of the doctors try to usher me out.

"I'm her fiancé." I say and walk past the doctor, going to Milleena's side.

"You're here." She said

"Yeah, I'm here baby." I take hold of her hand and kiss it.

"I don't think I can do this, Draco." She says, tears rolling down her face.

"You can, I know you can." I try to convince her and it breaks my heart to see her in so much pain.

Both her legs are positioned up and I can see the blood flowing out between her legs, literally soaking the bed.

"Oh no." She said

"What? What is it baby?" I ask worriedly

"Another contraption!" She grits her teeth in pain and I can see the veins in her neck bulging out from the effort.

"Can you or Hermione tie my hair up please? I want it out of my face," She requests

"Yeah," I take the hair elastic off her wrist and gather her long hair in a ponytail and wrap the elastic around it.

"Thank-you." She says and I can tell she's in severe pain .

I hold her hand again and the door opens once more. Apparently Granger wasn't allowed in, since she wasn't anywhere to be found in the room; but I did see her waiting outside as the doors opened.

Dr. Grayson walked in with scrubs and other equipment on.

"Alright Milleena, I guess you're having this baby now." He says and sorts some things out.

Reality hit me. Milleena was going into labor, in a couple of hours I'd be a father...

* * *

**So there will actually be two parts to this chapter. I'll try and post the next part tomorrow so I'm not leaving you guys on a cliffhanger. PLEASE REVIEW, LAST CHANCE TO PICK GIRLS NAMES!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Amy**


	33. Chapter 31: Part 2

**Here it is; PART 2 of the last chapter! I am proud to say that this story is now officially over 80,000 words! This chapter probably has to be one of my favorites, it was a fun one to write. Please review and show your support, let me know what you thought of this chapter! **

* * *

_Chapter 31: Part 2_

Draco's POV.

"We've given you some Pitocin to help the baby come." Dr. Grayson explains as they set up another IV to get the drug in her bloodstream. He takes a seat at the foot of the hospital bed, a full view of between her legs. Of course, I knew that he had to do that but that doesn't mean that I had to like it.

"Wow, you're losing a ton of blood." He noted

I noticed she already was hooked up to another bag of blood in her arm.

"You're about seven centimeters dilated."

"It hurts so much." She says.

"I know, we've given you more pain killers than we usually do..."

She yells in pain as another contraption hits and she squeezed my hand.

A wave of blood came flowing out of her and it causes the towel she was lying on to drip onto the floor, forming a massive puddle at the foot of the bed.

The sight almost made me faint, but I knew I had to stay strong for Milleena, I wasn't about to let her do this on her own. After all, I caused all this…

"Milleena, I'm going to get you to push any second now..." Dr. Grayson said and she nodded.

She looks extremely pale and her skin was beaded with sweat dripping down her face. She begins to cough and she leans over to the opposite side of the bed and threw up blood.

"We need this kid out now." The doctor says urgently and the others mess around with more equipment. "Alright, I'm going to need you to push... Now!" the doctor said and she screamed in pain, causing me to wince.

I hated seeing her in so much pain.

"Fuck!" She yells as she pushed again, her eyes closing shut to try to block out the pain.

"Again!" the doctor yells and she screams again, clutching my hand so hard I'm afraid she may break it.

"Come on Milleena, again!" He yells and she throws her head back, trying to breathe deeply.

"I can't!" She yells

"Come on baby, I know you can." I speak up

"Don't talk to me right now! If you weren't so ruled by that second head of yours I wouldn't even be in this position!" She grits her teeth in pain .

Ouch. Obviously she didn't mean that, she was just in pain. Pain makes people say crazy things... I hope.

"Again."

"Come on Millie." I coax

"Will you shut up? You're the reason I'm here." She snaps

She seems to realize what she said and she feels sorry. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean it. It just hurts so much." Tears run down her face.

"I know, you're doing a good job. Just keep pushing." I give a comforting squeeze to her sweaty hand.

"Push!" doctor Grayson commands and she pushes again

I see her eyes lose their sparkle.

"Push!" Another wave of blood, this time thicker and there's even more. She looks about to pass out and they replace the bag of blood they were pumping in her arm.

"Milleena, I need you to push." He says

"I can't!" she screams "It hurts so much."

"You're doing a great job." he confirms

Hours pass and there seems to be only minimal progression. Her energy fades almost completely and I realize how weary she's become.

"I can't do it anymore." Her breathing is shallow.

"You're almost done," I say as she begins to shake.

The sweat now mixed with her tears, running down her face as she was still in pain.

Dr. Grayson seems to reach a bit of a predicament and his face grows grave.

"Milleena, your umbilical cord is strangling your baby, I'm going to have to try to remove it from around its neck. While I do that you have to push. If we don't get this baby out soon, it's going to cost either your life or the baby's..." He says

The fear grips my heart and I hear her blood curdling scream as the doctors hands go inside her, trying to untangle the baby. Her back arches as she cries and she tries to push.

Equipment around the room begins to shake and so do all the windows. I know it's because she's unconsciously doing it from her magical abilities, the equipment shakes more violently and people around the room wonder what the hell is going on.

"Come on Milleena! Come on!" Grayson yells as he tries to get the baby out,

She screams again and the glass shatters around us from her magic. I take one look at her eyes and my heart drops. Her eyes are lifeless and done, the sparkle I loved so much vanished.

"I'm so sorry," she said to me though her tears "I can't do this."

"Milleena baby, you _can_ do this." I kiss her hand, her grip growing weak.

"Milleena push! If you don't, your baby is going to die. It's almost out, you can do this,"

"I can't." She says barely above a whisper.

"Millie, you're a fighter, remember? Please fight for me, please. I know you can do this… Fight for the baby." I say gently

She looks at me and shakes her head, the tears just streaming down "I can't fight this one."

"Yes, you can Millie. Please, I love you and I know you can do this."

"I can't, I can't do it Draco."

"I know you can." my heart beats rapidly and I know she was fading and there was nothing I could do.

"Push! Push!" the doctor yelled and she screamed while trying to push.

"I can't do this!"

"Millie don't say that, come on."

"I'm so sorry... I can't,"

"Milleena don't give up!" My voice is rising now "Come on Millie! Don't you fucking give up!" Tears now threaten to spill in my own eyes.

Just then a machine starts to frantically beep and one of the doctors yells something that stops me from breathing.

"She's going into cardiac arrest! Get the defibrillator!" the female doctor orders

"Don't you dare use that thing on her, it'll kill the baby if it's not out." Grayson yells.

"If we don't, she'll die."

Milleena seems to go rigid as her heart spikes at an amazing rate.

He looks over at me and I know he's leaving the hard choice up to me.

"Your call." He says

It was just what I was afraid of: having to choose to save her life or my child's.

The funny thing was I didn't even hesitate on the answer.

"Save her, please!" I beg

"No, Draco no." She croaks

"I'm not losing you." I tell her

"Please, please don't do this. Please." she begs, crying even more.

"I told you, I would always choose to save you."

"Please, don't do this to me, please! If you love me, I beg you to not choose me."

They charge the defibrillator and they're about to put them on her chest.

"Wait, just give me a second. I think I can get the baby out." The doctor says

"We don't have a second! Her heart is about to burst in her chest!" Someone says

She becomes unresponsive, unable to talk and unable to breathe. They place some breathing device over her mouth.

"I almost have it," The doctor yells.

Suddenly there's a long beep on the machine.

The machine flat lines and I feel like my heart stopped along with hers. I didn't realize how much I was crying until this moment.

The long deep of the machine, signaling she had no heart beat tore my heart open. My body felt like it was on fire and I could barely breathe.

The woman I was in love with lay inches away from me with no heartbeat.

Just then the room is filled with cries of a newborn baby as the doctor gets it out.

"Do it now!" he commands and I'm taken away from her, pushed to the side of the room as they press the machines to her chest as the doctor quickly cuts the umbilical cord. I see everything in slow motion as one of the doctors holds me back. I feel the tears slide down my cheeks as I see her body jolts at the current sent through her.

Nothing happens at the first shock and I can only hear muffled voices as my eyes are fixed on her.

They charge the machine up again and press it to her chest again: nothing happens. Ringing happens in my ears, I want to yell or scream for her to wake up but even if I tried it would just come out as strangled sounds.

I come to my senses, breaking out of the slow motion trance and gathering my wits. The breathing mask was still hooked up to her mouth and the doctors charged up the defibrillator again.

Her arm hung limply over the side of the bed and it looked like she was sleeping peacefully, the sweat on her skin making her glisten. I ran my hands through my hair and I tried so hard to stop the tears but they just kept flowing.

The doctors charged the machine up again, the deafening beep of her flat line still filling the air and I know I'll be sick if I have listen to it any longer.

They send another jolt through her and this time her heart rate spikes and she was breathing in the air from the mask.

Everyone cheered and I stood there unmoving. The feelings of seeing her like that, covered in blood and sweat and afterbirth, alive and breathing while her heart pumped… The feeling was indescribable.

She gripped the side of the bed, her eyes wide open and looking around. I moved past the doctor and rushed to her just as she took the breathing mask off.

I kissed her lips as hard as I could and my hands tangled in her hair. My tears suddenly turned from heartbreak to tears of joy and all I wanted to was hold her as close as I could and never let her go.

We just sat there kissing and suddenly she pulled away and I saw that sparkle in her eyes I loved.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." I smiled

"What happened?" She looked around for answers

"You went into cardiac arrest," One of the doctors explained

At the same time we both noticed the shrill screams of a newborn baby as I still held her hand.

Doctor Grayson was holding a tiny baby in his arms, smiling at us.

"You ready to meet your son?" he asked, smiling

_I have a son._

It ran through my head over and over:

_I have a son,_ I thought as happy tears ran down my cheeks.

"Yeah." Her voice was hoarse and I could see she was crying a lot still, but she was smiling.

I kissed her forehead as the doctor passed him to her and she held him in the white blanket.

"He looks just like me." I noted his face shape and light hair, as well as his nose.

"He's beautiful." She sniffed

She kissed me gently on the lips and then turned her attention back to him,

"What are you going to name him?" The doctor asked

"Scorpius Draco Malfoy." She answered and I couldn't help but be mesmerized with her.

I just watched her holding my son. I took a deep breath and just tried to take in what just happened. Forget trying to take in what just happened, I was still trying to take in that she was real.

She was more beautiful than anything I've ever seen. More beautiful than a sunset, or the ocean shore. More beautiful than the first snow of winter. She was more beautiful than anything, and she was mine.

She looked over at me and smiled. "What?"

"Just thinking." I said, my voice was still rough.

"What about?"

"You…" I say, my eyes unable to turn away from her green ones. "I'm still trying to process in my mind that you're real." My voice catches.

She smiled and reached out to wipe away a tear that fell from my cheek. Her thumb brushes against my cheek bone I lean into her and our foreheads touch as she still held Scorpius in her one arm.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy." She whispers softly, both our eyes closed and her hand still on my cheek.

"And I love you." I said back and kissed her lips again in a deep and meaningful kiss, showing her how much I truly did love her and how I always would.

We separated and she looked down the little bundle slightly crying in her arms.

"Do you want to go see daddy?" She asked Scorpius softly "Do you want to hold him?" She turned to me.

"Yeah," I nodded as she gently passed him to me.

He was so small and fragile and he took my breath away. It was different, having something of my own with my flesh and blood. And he was so tiny and I knew in that moment I would always love and protect him. I would not make the mistakes my father did.

One thing kept bugging me in the back of the head though: was he healthy?

"Is he healthy?" I asked

"Very," Doctor Grayson confirms "Especially since he's a month premature. He's quite small, exactly six pounds; but it's nothing to be worried about. But if I could take him and run some more tests that would be great." He comes over and takes him gently out of my arms.

"Milleena, you're going to have a surgery to get the other fetus removed from your body. It'll be an easy operation and you have nothing to worry about."

The thought of someone cutting her open made me nervous. I just got her back, I didn't ever want to lose her again.

She only nods.

"I'll get everything ready for you, and I'll give you two a moment." He said and handed Scorpius to a nurse.

The door closed and we were left alone.

I sat back down on the chair next to her bed and put my head on her chest, listening to her beating heart. I closed my eyes and kissed her hand I was holding, bringing it up to my lips. Her other hand ran through my hair and I breathed a sigh a relief.

"I was so sure I lost you." I said, the horror of the memory returning to me.

She chuckled "It'll take more than a cardiac arrest to keep me away from you."

"Good." I smiled

It was only silence between us and then I smiled.

"What?" She laughed as I looked at her

"I still can't get over the fact I have a son"

"_We _have a son." She corrects

"We have a son." I repeat and hold her hand even tighter "I never planned on falling so in love with you."

She smiled "You should have learnt by now that things never go according to plan."

But isn't that the best? There's nothing like the feeling of being absolutely and totally lost and then finding what you're looking for.

There's nothing like the feeling of being helpless and leaving everything up to fate and letting it take over.

There's nothing like the feeling of nothing going according to plan and realizing everything you ever wanted was right in front of you.


	34. Chapter 32

**Ummm, ok. I've received at least a dozen PM's and reviews with freaked out readers because they thought the previous chapter was the last chapter. Calm down guys. I still have at _least_ 10 more chapters. Relax. Thanks to everyone for showing their love in the past chapter, it truly means alot. I'm so blessed to have such amazing readers and I love you all! **

* * *

_Chapter 32_

Milleena's POV.

"Millie," I heard someone whisper in my ear while kissing my cheek.

"Five more minutes." I moaned

"Millie, it's time to get up." Draco chuckled

"We can be late for potions, I don't really mind." I shifted on the bed, pulling the covers up more.

"Mill, Scorpius is here." He chuckles, his hands running up and down my shoulders.

My eyes flutter open and suddenly I'm more awake and I realize where I am. I'm in the hospital on a bed. Hermione and Ron were sleeping on a big chair over to the side.

Scorpius was in Draco's arms beside me and I smiled.

"Hi baby." I took Scorpius's hand

"Well hello to you too." Draco chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"You're my other baby... And my lover." I corrected

"Am I?" He smirked

"Yeah." I kissed his lips gently and look at the clock on the table.

"It's only 10 o'clock?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah," He smiled "You only slept about 24 hours."

"What? No! I only gave birth a couple hours ago!" I protest

"Milleena you had Scorpius last night, you've been sleeping." He laughed

"Wow. How many hours was I in labor?"

"Just over five hours. Are you sore?"

"A little, not as much as I expected though."

"I sent an owl to my mom this morning."

"What did she say?"

"She said she would be here tonight around ten, I'm surprised she isn't here yet."

"Why is Hermione and Ron still here?"

"They came back to visit and they were going to wait until you woke up, I guess they just dozed off." He wrinkles his nose

Scorpius grabbed some of my hair and I smiled, pulling it away from him as I laughed.

"He's strong." I noted

"He gets that from his father." Draco winked

I rolled my eyes, not saying anything.

"I should probably cut my hair shorter, now the he's around." I said as his tiny fingers fisted around my hair again.

"Don't, I like your hair." He tries to talk me out of it.

"We'll have to see." I stretch "What time did you say your mom would be here?"

"Any minute. Ginny said Potter would be showing up soon too."

"Is Pansy coming?" I ask

"Yes." He wrinkles his nose

"Good."

"I don't see how you can be friends. You used to hate her so much."

"I never really hated her, just disliked her."

"You have no idea how weird it is for me seeing my fiancé being best friends with the girl who gave me my first blow job and who I used to hook up with."

"She gave you your first blow job?" I frowned

"Yeah," he nods

"When?" I frown again

"Uhh, that one night when Sirius Black was running though Hogwarts on our third year. We were all sleeping on the floor in the Great Hall."

"What happened if someone was to wake up and saw you?" I wrinkled my nose and laughed

"There was enchantments, don't worry." He smirked

"You're so gross." I kissed his lips "I'm honestly surprised you haven't caught some STD yet." I tease

"There's such a thing as protection, Milleena." He smirks

"You never used it on me. I don't think we've used a condom once. Even when we were still in school, we were lucky I didn't get pregnant..."

"I didn't want to use protection with you."

"Why?" I ask quietly, just in case Hermione or Ron were to hear "Because you like releasing inside me?" I snicker while smirking.

"Mainly because I don't want anything separating us." He kisses me gently

"This conversation is inappropriate. Scorpius doesn't need to hear such things." I say

"Milleena, he doesn't understand." Draco raised an eyebrow

"I know, but we don't need to get in a habit." I say

"Alright, you're the boss."

"Oh I'm the boss in this relationship, am I?" I smirked

"No, I am." He chuckled

"But you just said-"

"Yeah, well… I take it back." He cuts me off

"You're such a jerk." I rolled my eyes

"But you love me anyway." He chuckles

"No I don't." I snicker.

"Ouch. Baby, that hurts." He jokingly puts a hand over his heart and pretends to be upset.

I laughed and then looked in his eyes "I love you. I love you so much." I whispered

"And I love you." He says and kissed me again, this time deeply.

We break away from the kiss when two people walk in.

"Oh! There they are." Narcissa smiled with tears in her eyes.

Draco frowned, surprised to see his father there.

"Why are you here?" He got up from the bed after passing Scorpius to me.

"He means well Draco..." Narcissa says gently.

"I'm sorry, for everything..." Lucius said and put his hand in a somewhat loving way on Draco shoulder and I could see tears gathering in Lucius's eyes. "You're my son and I should support you. I should have never forced you into an engagement with Astoria. And certainly shouldn't have forced you to be a Death Eater... And I should have never said those things to Milleena." he says sincerely

"It doesn't matter," Draco shrugs "It's in the past."

"No, it does matter. You're happy with Milleena, and for some reason I thought blood status was more important than my son's happiness. You and your mother are the most important things to me and I almost lost you both because my selfish ambitions, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Draco says uncomfortably.

I know it wasn't easy for Draco to accept his apology, not after everything his father did to him.

"Alright, now I want to meet my Grandson!" Narcissa smiled and clears the air.

"Would you like to hold him?" I ask, smiling

"May I?"

"Of course." I pass him to her.

Draco sits next to me in the bed and holds my hand, his thumb running over my knuckles.

"What's his name?" Narcissa asks

"Scorpius Draco Malfoy." Draco answers and Narcissa smiles

"It's a good name." Lucius smiles as well.

"He looks just like Draco when he was a baby." Narcissa notes

"Yeah, he definitely looks like his father." I agree, smiling at Draco.

"Was the labor rough?" She asks

"I really don't remember what happened."

"It was terrible." Draco answers for me.

"How long did it last?"

"Just a little over five hours." Draco said

"Was it painful?"

"Very." I only recalled that part.

I hear Hermione wake up and by doing so wakes up Ron.

"Oh, hello." She says, getting up

"Oh, Narcissa and Lucius this is my best friend Hermione Granger and her boyfriend Ron Weasley."

Ron nods in a hello.

"Yes, I am already familiar with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley." Lucius says, fairly annoyed.

I clear my throat "Draco and I asked Hermione and Ron to be Scorpius's Godparents."

"Oh! That's very nice then." Narcissa smiled

"Milleena!" Pansy says coming in and smiling, bringing flowers with her.

"Hey Pans." I smiled and Draco only scowled.

"Hello Pansy." Narcissa smiled

"Pansy…" Draco sneered

"Hello Draco, how are you?" She asked cheerfully, clearing being extra chipper just to annoy him.

Draco only grumbled, clearly annoyed. I'm pretty sure I heard him mutter "Fuck off," under his breath and I only chuckled.

"Hi Mrs. and Mr. Malfoy." She smiled at them.

"Pansy, how are you?" Lucius asked

"Great!" She smiled, causing Draco to scowl even more."Awee, is this him?" She smiled down at Scorpius

"It is. His name is Scorpius," I say

"He looks just like Draco." She smiled

"Yeah, we already covered that." Draco sneered, clearly pissed off at the fact she was here.

I elbowed him and he looked down at me and raised an eyebrow "What?"

"Be nice!" I hissed under my breath

"Fiiine." He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I brought you flowers." Pansy said, and gave them to me.

"Thanks, Pans. They're gorgeous."

"Carnations?" Draco scoffed "Cheap." He said under his breath

"Oh, here. I'll take them and put them in a vase." Hermione takes them and adds them to the collection of flowers I was already getting.

The Weasley's brought me a huge bouquet of Wildflowers and Mrs. Weasley also brought me roses from her garden. Luna brought me some kind of Bluebells and Neville brought orchids. A couple other people brought me other flowers as well, making my hospital room look like a garden. Though my favorite of the flowers were the Sunflowers that were placed by the bed table closest to me, Draco obviously got them knowing they were my favorite kind.

"Is he healthy? He looks sick, he's so small." Pansy notices

"What the hell does that mean?" Draco frowned "Of course he's healthy!"

"Yeah, he's healthy. He was just a bit pre-mature, that's all." I say, angry at the fact Draco was being so rude.

"And when can you take him home?" She asks

"In three days, right?" I ask Draco

"That's what the doctor said." He shrugs.

"You should maybe go to a Healer after you get out Milleena, you'll get better much faster." Narcissa recommends

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea." I nod

"He's so cute! If you ever want a babysitter, just let me know. I wouldn't mind watching him at all!" Pansy said excitedly

"Ugh, God no. Nobody here even likes you..." Draco mumbled

"I would love that!" I smiled "Would you want to stay with Auntie Pansy?" I asked Scorpius and held his tiny hand while he was in Pansy's arms.

"Oh fuck no! She will not be known as 'Auntie Pansy' to him." Draco protested

"For the love of God! Draco, let it go!" I groaned

He only shrugged and smirked and I knew I'd never be able to win with him.

* * *

"Welcome to your new home Scorpius." I smile as Draco opens the door for me as I have Scorpius in my arms.

"This is the living room," I show him and walk over into the kitchen "And the kitchen"

Draco just leans against the door, smirking.

"What?" I laugh

"Nothing, I just realized how much I'm utterly in love with you."

I smile as I take Scorpius into our bedroom.

"And this is mommy and daddy's room." I say gently "And over there is my huge closet that I absolutely love…"

Draco only chuckles as he comes in, kissing my forehead and setting out bags down at the bottom of the bed.

I walk out of our room and finally go into Scorpius's.

"And here's your room."

His tiny hands grab at my hair and he pulls. I smile and gently take my hair from his grasp.

Draco comes in again and comes up behind me, his chin resting on my shoulder as he leans down to see Scorpius.

"We made a good looking kid." He kisses my neck

"We really did, didn't we?" I chuckled

"What are we supposed to do with him all day though?" He frowns.

"I don't know. I'll try and have him sleep maybe three times a day. I'll feed him and then I don't know what we'll do."

"He doesn't really cry much."

"That's a good thing. My mom-sorry, my muggle mom- said that all I did was cry."

"Really?" He asks "My mother said that I rarely ever cried."

"You were probably a bratty little kid though," I smirked

"No, not at all." He frowns

"Ha! Yeah right, you were a brat right up until you were twenty."

"That's not entirely true. It was only until I was seventeen." He jokes and tickles me

"Draco don't!" I giggle and squirm "I might drop him."

"Ok, I'm sorry." He kisses my lips.

I set Scorpius in the crib so then he can sleep. Draco comes over and puts his hand on my shoulder, the other on my waist.

"How long did Madam Pomfrey say we had to wait until we had sex?" He smirked and kissed my lips.

"I don't know, the tonic she gave me makes me feel back to normal." I frowned

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Draco grips me by the waist and kisses my neck, pulling me to the bedroom.

"Draco no." I protest

"Ok, ok." He sighs and kisses my lips lightly.

I go back to Scorpius's crib and watch him in his crib.

"It's weird being a mother." I say "I'm still not used to the idea."

"I don't know, I like being a dad. I've always known I wanted to be one, it was only a matter about finding the right girl." He kissed my jawline as he came behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I was the right girl?" I smirked

"It was only ever you baby." He chuckles

I turn around and face him "God, I love you."

"Yeah, I love me too." He jokes

I roll my eyes and turn around "Don't talk to me."

"Ok, I love you too."

"Nope, too late. I'm not talking to you." I laughed

"You're talking to me right now!" He laughs as well

I shut my mouth, not saying anything.

"Oh silent treatment? Seriously? What is this, fifth grade?"

I only turn away from him and walk out the bedroom without saying a word with him watching me.

"Really mature Milleena." He says

As I walk out the door I flip him off and chuckle.

"Nice… Really nice, Millie." He follows me.

I go into the kitchen to get a glass of water and he leans against the cupboards.

"So what time are you planning on having Scorpius sleep every day?"

I didn't answer him, still refusing to talk to him.

"When is Hermione planning to come over?" He asks, seeing I didn't answer the first question.

Again, I don't answer.

"Fine, Millie… I'm sorry. Please start talking." He finally gives in.

I shake my head and lean against the cupboard.

He groans and I smirk. "You're going to make me beg, aren't you?" He asks

I smirk even wider and nod.

He sighs and comes over and takes my hands and gives me his best puppy dog face and I tried not to laugh.

"Milleena," He starts "Dearest Milleena, the love of my life, the mother of my child and my sexy fiancé, will you forgive me? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

I laugh and nod "Yeah, I guess." I kiss his lips "Wow, that was the most pathetic begging I have ever heard... And if you ever call me "Dearest Milleena" again there will be trouble…."

"Deal." He chuckles

I smile and he kisses me deeply, pulling me close into his body. His hands slipped into my shirt as his tongue slid in my mouth and the kiss grew more heated. He pushed me against the counter, our pelvic bones grinding against each other as my arms wrapped around his neck.

Scorpius begins to cry and I break away from the kiss to go check on him.

"Goddamnit Scorpius.." Draco said "The next time you do that while I'm trying to get it on with your mother you're grounded." He mumbled and winked at me "See babe, I got this dad stuff down to perfection."

I only chuckle and wonder if it was possible for me to love him even more than I already did.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I would love it if you would leave me some feedback on this chapter! I have a fairly busy week, so I'll try posting the next chapter on the weekend.**

**Don't forget to review! **

**Amy**


End file.
